Down Memory Lane
by PastPresentFiction
Summary: Damon Salvatore doesn't like to talk about everything he's lost since he became a vampire. He'd rather forget his life before, that is unless it fuels his rage and allows him to prove all those who believe he's nothing but darkness correct. Stefan knows that there was someone Damon lost that created that void. A loss that neither he, nor Damon even realized until Katherine left.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mystic Falls, VA August 1, 1864**_

 _Dear Damon,_

 _I cannot believe that I will have to confront the Founders' Party unassisted by my best friend, and seeing those words, written in my own hand, I realize how selfish my feelings are._

 _Damon, I worry about you and your place in this infernal war. Why did you choose to leave the safety of our home for the uncertainty that comes from war? We both know that you have no sense of agreement with the Confederacy. We both agreed that using slavery to further our own wealth was abhorrent. Why, then, are you there and Stefan and I here, safe?_

 _I miss you, Damon. I miss our banter and our truly appalling need to make your father look at us as though we are completely without merit. Come home, safe, to your family. I need you here more than I can put into words._

 _It seems odd that I end here, urging you to once again make your father angry and further the rift that grows steadily, but I fear for your safety. Please, Damon, find your way home._

 _Your best, if selfish, friend,_

 _Jessa_

She looked over the letter and wondered if it were right to send it. Damon's relationship with his father was notoriously bad, even before she came to be Giuseppe and Lily Salvatore's ward. There seemed to be nothing that Damon could do that would meet the satisfaction of his father. And once Lily had passed away, there wasn't adequate barrier between Damon and his father's wrath. Stefan, the youngest Salvatore, hadn't the same issue. Giuseppe seemed to see himself in his youngest son, someone to be admired and praised.

She considered again the heavy feeling in her chest that Damon were in danger. Of course he was, she scoffed internally, he was a soldier in war. Somehow that wasn't the only danger she felt was stalking him, but she had no idea where the feeling came from, nor why she felt the urgent need to share it.

Shaking her head, she threw the letter away. Why worry him while his attention was needed to keep him safe? She would keep her worries at bay, perhaps go shopping for a dress for the party she mentioned being averse to attending without her best friend's support.

"Mr. Salvatore," Jessa said, walking into his office. She was brought up short when she noticed that Stefan was already inside, waiting for his father's dictate on God knew what.

"Stefan, we'll speak more about this later," Giuseppe Salvatore said to his son. Turning with a smile to his ward, he raised an eyebrow to show he wished for her to continue.

"I apologize for bursting in, I could go." Jessa said, looking down. Giuseppe Salvatore made her uncomfortable, mostly because she was always witness to his interactions with his sons, and before with his wife.

"No, Jessa, you're a part of this family. If you need to speak with me, then I have time to hear you." He smiled and attempted to make her feel less like an interloper. "Stefan, please go. We'll talk later."

She stopped Stefan as he was walking out, "Actually, Mr. Salvatore, I came to ask if I could go shopping for a proper dress for the forthcoming Founders' Party. Perhaps, if he isn't opposed, Stefan could accompany me?"

Giuseppe smiled brighter at his young ward. "That's a wonderful proposition, Jessa. Stefan would love to escort you." Inside, Jessa cringed, she'd only hoped to give Stefan a moment away from his father. Somehow Giuseppe made it sound dirty.

"Only if Stefan wants to, Mr. Salvatore. He may have other plans." She looked up at the younger Salvatore, almost willing him to say he had another engagement, but Stefan smiled down at her.

"It's fine, Jessa. I'd love to take you shopping." He turned to his father and gave a curt nod, before offering his arm to her.

As they walked out of the house, Jessa wondered if she should ask what the conversation she interrupted was about, but decided against it. While she and Damon were close, her relationship with Stefan didn't warrant as much confidence. Stefan eyed the stables, but Jessa shook her head.

"Could we walk?" She asked quietly. "I think then we could postpone your conversation with Mr. Salvatore."

Stefan's smile could have lit up the mansion they had just left. "I always forget how mischievous you are. Yes, we'll walk. I have to thank you for the answer to holding off the awkward subject my father was bringing up."

Jessa's eyebrow slightly raised, but with her head down, he couldn't see. She couldn't possibly impose her curiosity about their conversation on Stefan, but it was difficult, she was so used to knowing the inner workings of her adopted family. With Damon gone, she should have grown closer to Stefan by default, but being around him reminded me more of how different the two men were. His presence made her melancholy for the friend she missed, so she had distanced herself. Add to that the problems she was having with sleeping, and she spent entirely too much time by herself.

"Jessa," Stefan's soft voice drew her out of her own reverie. She looked up and noticed that he was watching her carefully. "I wish that we had the same type of relationship you and Damon share."

Her eyes watered at hearing Damon's name being said. She missed him and the knowledge that he wasn't safe ate at her. Stefan raised his hand to cup her cheek, worried that he'd hurt her somehow.

She forced a smile and chased the hint of tears away by sheer force of will. "I'd like for us to be closer friends, Stefan." She took the hand cupping her cheek in her own and pushed it down, carefully so she didn't hurt his feelings.

As they walked to town, they talked about their past. Stefan was laughing about the first time they met when he was 5 and she was 4. She vaguely remembered, but Stefan was telling a story that seemed foreign to her ears.

 _ **Mystic Falls, VA 1851**_

 _Jessica Warren was watching her mother get ready for lunch at the Salvatore house. Standing behind the long draping curtains, she peeked as her mother put the finishing touches on her elaborately curled hair that was piled high on her head. Her dress, a pale green lawn, was pinched at the waist with what Jessica considered a torture device, but her mother called a "corset". She was terrified, even at 4 years old, to hear that one day she would have to wear one as well._

 _Luckily today, at 4 years old, she could wear a simple smock dress with itchy leg coverings and shoes so tiny her father said she must be part fairy. He smiled as the servant took her to him, finding her behind the curtains, so he could coddle her before they all went out._

 _"My little Jessica," he said, giving her nose a little rub with his. "You are already so beautiful that it hurts Papa's heart that one day you'll go off and get married."_

 _Jessica hardly knew what any of it meant, not really. Only that her parents adored her and wanted to finally let her meet the neighbors. It was terrifying to her, having only been friends with the servants' children. Suddenly she had to make friends with children of families like hers. Wealthy. And she heard, from peeking around curtains, that these neighbors only had BOYS. The servants were careful to only allow their girl children play with little Jessica. What if these boys were mean? What if they didn't like her? She had difficulty sleeping from the moment she'd heard her parents speak of this lunch two weeks ago._

 _Jessica hadn't thought about other children, notwithstanding the servants', before that day. She'd just lived within the bubble of her family's home. It was huge, given that they were "filthy rich" as the servants' discussed daily. She played with her dolls, and read the books her papa taught her to read. Sometimes disappearing into the worlds of fantasy and terrifying her mother with her quietness. That's what probably prompted the sudden need to introduce their little one to the real world._

 _For two weeks, her mother reminded her constantly of the proper way to do things. What fork was appropriate for what course, whether it was appropriate to accept a drink from an unknown quantity. Her favorite, yet silliest, was how to address those that she was meeting._

 _"The father's name is Giuseppe Salvatore. You will address him as Mr. Salvatore." Her mother said, walking around Jessica as though tutoring her for something important. "His wife, Lily Salvatore, is Mrs. Salvatore."_

 _Jessica was, even at 4, ready to roll her eyes. She'd been taught this from what seemed like the moment of her birth._

 _"As for their sons, Damon is the eldest, and for now because you're still children it's fine to call him Damon. The same goes for the youngest, Stefan." Her mother, paced, seeming to reconsider the whole meeting. "If this works out as well as I think it will, Jessica, then your future will be assured."_

 _Jessica had no idea what her mother meant, wondering if it had anything to do with the dreaded corset. She didn't have much time to consider because she was fitted for her smock dress the same day, and looking down, it matched her mother's color and pattern._

 _Her papa, kissed her cheek. "Jessica, where did you go my princess?" She giggled at the tickle of his whiskers on her cheek._

 _"Papa, what does Mother mean when she says that meeting the Salvatores will fix my future?" She scrunched up her tiny nose as she tried to figure it out._

 _"Ah, Princess, it doesn't do well to dwell on your Mother's mechanisms. Just have fun, these Salvatores aren't so scary." He smiled again at her, and she snuggled into his arms, wanting nothing more than to stay home and read with her papa._

 _Her mother had descended the stairs at that moment, and her papa put her down so they could walk together down the lane toward a similar huge house. Her mother carefully protected under a parasol, and Jessica clutching her papa's hand. When the Salvatore house came into view, her mother whispered to papa that they had to be very careful because the townspeople weren't without knowledge of the supernatural and her father whispered back that he knew and they had taken careful precautions._

"I still couldn't believe that my brother, who constantly reminded me of his elder status, picked you up and was completely taken with showing you the house and grounds." Stefan said, smiling with the memory. Jessa was pulled out of her own memory, and chuckled at the memory of Damon taking her under his wing.

"Damon has always been misunderstood by your family, Stefan." She said, watching how the light played on the dust motes as they walked along. "I know you may not notice, given it's your family, but I think in me, he saw a new element. Someone who didn't have ingrained expectations."

"He couldn't have picked a better ally." Stefan teased. "I can never really decide if he corrupted you or if, even at 4 years old, you had it in you to make him more mischievous."

She laughed and took his arm. "Oh, Stefan, both."

 _The four members of the Salvatore family stood on the porch of the house watching their guests arrive. The adults dressed in their finery and the eldest son in a smaller version of his father's suit. Stefan, the youngest, was wearing his own smock-like outfit. Jessica, started to dart behind her papa's legs, but her mother hissed that she must walk along without peeking from behind things. So, blushing heavily enough to feel warm, she walked carefully between her parents._

 _"Madeline," Mrs. Salvatore said, coming forward to greet my mother. "I love your dress, that color is absolutely stunning."_

 _Papa, held my hand as he greeted Mr. Salvatore. "Giuseppe, I heard that you were thinking that planting should happen earlier this year."_

 _Jessica waited to be noticed and addressed, as children were never to speak before acknowledged. Finally, Mrs. Salvatore's gaze fell upon her._

 _"Oh, my." She smiled kindly, and knelt down. "You, lovely creature, must be Jessica."_

 _The urge to nod silently and hide behind her papa's legs was heavy, but instead feeling her mother watching her, she answered carefully._

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Salvatore." Her smile was small, but she felt like a burden of worry lifted when Mrs. Salvatore laughed lightly._

 _"She's such a doll, Maddie, why ever haven't we met her before?" Mrs. Salvatore took Jessica's hand in hers._

 _"Well, Lily, you know that we pride ourselves on our breeding. Having Jessica meet people before she was ready to do so properly would not have been bearable." Her mother's smile was tight, she hated being questioned on Jessica's upbringing._

 _"Then you'll have to excuse us for our boys," Giuseppe broke in, laughing far too loud and long for Jessica's liking. "They definitely do not act as though they are well bred."_

 _Jessica glanced at the two boys on the porch, they too were waiting to be acknowledged. The older, Damon, was looking at his father with a pained expression. His father's "joke" had hurt him, she could tell. Stefan, the younger, wasn't paying attention, he was looking at the bushes with an almost palpable urge to go running._

 _"Come, Jessica," Mrs. Salvatore said, pulling lightly on her small charge's hand. "Let's introduce you to the boys."_

 _They walked ahead of her husband and Jessica's parents. The boys refocused on Jessica, the very tiny child walking with their mother in their direction._

 _"Don't mind Mr. Salvatore," Mrs. Salvatore whispered to Jessica, "Damon and Stefan are very kind and sweet boys. You'll like them and they will adore you."_

 _Jessica smiled shyly as she was presented to both boys. Damon, to the surprise of his parents was far more accommodating to this little girl than to even his own brother._

 _"Jessa," Damon said, rechristening her immediately. "You and I are going to be great friends."_

 _He looked at Jessica's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Warren? May I take Jessa to look at the grounds? I promise I will allow no harm to come to her."_

 _Her parents looked both shocked and impressed by his interest, while his parents were completely shocked. As her mother nodded her assent, his mother gave a silent warning and his father insisted that Stefan go as well._

 _"We'll come when lunch is ready," Damon assured his father. Then, surprising everyone, he swooped Jessica up into his arms. "Come along, Princess Jessa, it's time to learn all about your new playground."_

Stefan had let her get lost in her own thoughts for so long that she could see the first shops before she was dragged back to the present.

"You shouldn't allow me to mind wander, Stefan." She admonished. "It's a constant struggle to keep me tethered to the ground, you know."

He chuckled. "Your quiet while we walked gave me time to think over my father's conversation from earlier, so I apologize, for I too was lost in my own mind."

"Would you like to share?" She asked, uncomfortable asking. "I won't push, but sometimes sharing a burden lessens it greatly."

"I would love to share this burden, but I owe it to my father to hear the rest of his explanation first." He answered, smiling down. "I will, however, take you up on that offer after that second talk."

She nodded her assent and they began shopping for a dress that she dreaded wearing to an event she'd rather not attend.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mystic Falls, VA September 1, 1864_**

"Miss Warren?" Hattie, Jessica's maid entered her bedroom. Seeing Jessa sitting at her vanity looking forlorn, she waited to be acknowledged.

After a sniffle, Jessa fully noticed Hattie's presence. "Hattie? Is something wrong?"

"No, Miss Warren. Mr. Salvatore is requesting that you come downstairs." Hattie turned away, and was muttering something under her breath.

Jessa was far too sad to pay attention. She was already dressed for the day, refusing to wear her corset when she had no plans to leave the house. She still felt as though a darkness was coming and the fear for her best friend was overwhelming. She looked at her reflection and told herself that now was not the time to concentrate her energy on negativity. Making sure that her hair and her dress were in order, she left her room to answer her summons.

She could hear voices as she descended the stairs. Her guardian and Stefan's voices, with the addition of a feminine tone. It wasn't one of the servants, of that she was sure, their tones, even Hattie's was harsher. This was not just gentle sounding, it was also breathy and flirty.

"I cannot thank you both enough, taking in a poor orphan such as me." The voice was saying. Jessa grew worried, because this voice, while sounding feminine also sounded wrong to her.

"Well, Miss Pierce, we couldn't leave you alone and at the mercy of the world, now could we?" Mr. Salvatore's voice intoned, and Jessa felt another wave of fear. Something about this situation wasn't right, but she couldn't stay out of sight on the stairs, so she kept moving.

"Ah, here's our Jessa." Mr. Salvatore said, his eyes twinkling at her. "She's our first orphan, though, honestly Jessa has been more like a daughter to me than I ever expected."

Jessa felt uncomfortable to a degree she'd not known before, which only intensified when the stranger turned around. Her dark hair and eyes held no warmth for Jessa. She was calculating, Jessa could tell, and if her smirk was any indication, she found Jessa wanting.

"Mr. Salvatore, Stefan," Jessa greeted her guardian and her newer friend. "Hello, Miss?"

Jessa pretended she hadn't heard the newcomer's name and she was feigning her welcome. This person, wasn't who she was pretending to be, it shouted to her as loudly as if she could hear the words.

"Katherine Pierce," the new, beautiful woman said, offering her hand. "It is SO nice to meet you, Miss Warren."

Taking the offered hand, a chill ran through Jessa. Her eyes widened and she looked into Katherine's face to see she felt it too. "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Miss Pierce. I hope you find it to your liking."

Jessa wanted nothing more than to return to her room and contemplate what she felt. The chill of death coming in waves off this woman like that of the ocean. The fact that Katherine felt something too did not bode well for Jessa, of that she was sure. Unfortunately, Jessa could see that Mr. Salvatore expected her to play lady of the house.

"Hattie?" She called. "Allow me to have my maid set up your room." Jessa said, offering an olive branch to an unknown enemy.

"Actually, Miss Warren, I have my own servant. Emily?" A light-skinned and lovely young woman came around the corner. "Miss Warren's maid is going to show you to our room, help her set it up to my liking."

There was a harshness to her eyes when she looked at Emily, as though warning her. Hattie arrived from the back of the house and Jessa told her what needed to be done, and asked her to also relay to the kitchen staff that a more interesting lunch menu may be needed, and that Jessa would be back to go over it with Jenny. She smiled at both servants as they left, hoping to smooth over the coldness that Katherine showed her own maid.

Jessa was asked by Mr. Salvatore to attend to Miss Pierce's acclimation to her new home, while he took Stefan back into his office for another of their conversations. Looking up into Katherine's eyes, she knew that the young woman wanted to spend time with her as much as she did with her.

"Perhaps, I could show you to your room? Then you and your maid could rest until lunch is ready?" Jessa offered, hoping beyond hope that the interloper would take the offer.

"That seems the best option." Katherine agreed, "However, I think I can find my room on my own, you did say you needed to take care of the lunch."

Jessa nodded and started off for the kitchen, happy to be rid of the woman's company for the time being. She had no idea why Katherine Pierce was here, nor why she felt so wrong about her presence, but something wasn't right with her.

"I do hope that you don't have an aversion to chicken?" Jessa said, taking her place at the table. "It seems that the staff had little to fall back on as it's market day."

"Chicken is fine," Katherine said, barely taking her eyes from Stefan. "After all, it's been days since I've had a homecooked meal."

Stefan looked saddened by this, but then again, he knew what the hell Katherine was talking about. No one, not Stefan, nor his father had thought to discuss it with Jessa. Apparently, she was not necessary to this particular story.

"I'm sorry, I haven't a clue as to what misfortune has befallen you, Miss Pierce, but I do regret that it's caused you harm." Jessa said, as was warranted by her place as the lady of the house.

She watched as Katherine worked up some tears in her eyes, it didn't look hard to Jessa, but it did look manipulative. "My family was massacred in the Atlanta fires. Emily managed to save me, but we're all that's left." She gave a light sniffling and Jessa felt like she was watching a play.

"You have my sympathies. My family died by fire, as well." Jessa said, tucking into her lunch with hope the discussion had ended. She didn't share that Hattie had rescued her. She also didn't share the fact that the Salvatores were picked by her parents to take care of her should something happen to them. She knew that information was power for the "orphan" sitting across from her.

"It's terrible," Katherine carefully whined. "Thank goodness for good men like the Salvatores." She looked up and batted her eyes at both men.

"Yes, thank goodness." Jessa said, not noticing her slight snark. She heard Stefan clear his throat and looked up. He was giving her a slight glare and she gave him an apologetic smile.

"Miss Pierce," Giuseppe said, looking carefully between her and Stefan. "You may stay here until more permanent arrangements can be made for you."

Jessa gave an internal sigh, thanking heaven that Mr. Salvatore was nothing if not shrewd. She could feel Stefan's glare at his father, it carried so much heat. Hoping to diffuse the tension, she asked Mr. Salvatore how the Founders' Party was coming along.

"Mr. Lockwood and his wife are being rather picky about the venue, menu, and other little details, unfortunately. You know how they are, Jessa." He gave small chuckle. "Mrs. Lockwood keeps mentioning how wonderful your event planning skills are, I think she's LOVE to have your help."

She smiled indulgently. "And you know that attending is the limit to what I am willing to do." He chuckled louder. "However, if you'd like I could offer my aid."

He smiled at the girl he'd watch grow into the young woman before him. "Jessa, I'd suggest nothing that would make you uncomfortable. If you want to get out of the house a bit, however, you have my blessing."

She smiled down at her plate. "I'll consider it."

During this, she'd noticed the sly glances between Stefan and Katherine. Jessa contemplated writing to Damon, letting him know that his little brother had found a love interest. She reconsidered when another chill ran through her. That fear of darkness and now a feeling of impending death.

"Jessa, are you feeling alright?" Mr. Salvatore sounded worried.

She shook off the chill and what must have been her face paling. "I'm fine, I just feel a little tired."

"Are you still not sleeping well?" Stefan asked, tearing himself away from visually flirting with Katherine.

She smiled at the two Salvatore men. "I'm fine, although, if none of you mind I think I may retire."

Katherine smiled triumphantly at the knowledge that Jessa was leaving their presence, but Jessa couldn't find it in herself to care. The exhaustion she was feeling was extreme.

"Go rest, Jessa." Mr. Salvatore said, nodding. He must have seen how drained she felt, because he also asked, "Do you want Hattie to help you to your room?"

She smiled reassuringly. "No, I'm fine. Dinner has been arranged, so if I am unable to attend you, I think you'll be fine."

"We'll survive," Stefan assured her. "Go, rest."

"Have a nice nap." Katherine said, smiling in her getting Stefan and his father to herself.

 ** _Mystic Falls, VA June 20, 1860_**

 _"Little Miss Jessa?" Hattie's voice sounded near, yet so far away. The smell of smoke was all around and over her. Then she felt a shake. "Miss Jessa!"_

 _Jessa slowly came to. She could hear the crackle of flames and smell the insistent scent of smoke. The flames danced on her periphery vision and she thought maybe she'd sleepwalked downstairs to the large fireplace. Then she remembered it was summer._

 _"Hattie?" Her voice sounded harsh, and she could feel the dryness in the back of her throat. "Hattie, what's happening?"_

 _"Miss Jessa, the house, it's burning down." Hattie said, terror and wonder in her voice. Jessa fought to focus on her surroundings. She was laying on the front lawn, watching as her house, the one she was born and raised to the age of ten in burned to nothing. Suddenly a new fear gripped her._

 _"Hattie, where are my mother and papa?" She fought the urge to scream, and knew that if they were safe, it would have been them who woke her._

 _"Oh, Miss Jessa." Hattie cried, feeling as powerless as her young employer._

Jessa woke with a start. It had been years since she dreamt of the night her parents died. She choked back a sob. Her parents, especially her papa, were forever gone and here she was in the Salvatore house with a woman claiming the same. Why dream this now? It's been four years. She's fourteen and practically an adult. Usually if she dreamt at all, it was about the war. She'd seen Damon, fighting and scared, dirty and worried about his place in the world many times. This dream of her parents, it wasn't the same as that. In dreams of Damon, she comforted him, and reminded him of home so he wasn't so scared that he couldn't react fast enough to the violence that raged around him. The dream of her parents' death made her feel powerless.

Looking around, she realized that she slept from lunch until dark. She could hear no house sounds, meaning she was, once again, the only person awake.

She wasn't hungry, so she sat up in her bed and pulled out the latest book she'd started reading. After lighting a lamp, she settled against the pillows to escape into a world and story that wasn't her own and that she could pretend for a bit the real world didn't exist.

As she started to read, a feeling passed over her. She was being watched. Not raising her head from the book, she glanced up assessing the room. Nothing, on first simple sweep, was out of place. A second look, however, showed her that the window was open. She never left the window open at this time of year or any really. She watched, her head still bowed as though reading, as the curtains danced slightly in the breeze. She was waiting for the person hiding behind to show themselves, and she was fairly certain who it was.

Getting tired of pretending, she put her book down and said quietly. "Miss Pierce, if you have something you wish to discuss with me, I suggest you do so before I am loud enough to have you removed."

Katherine stepped from the open window, and glared down at this scrap of a girl. She'd learned that Jessa was 14 years old and that somehow she was the favorite of the Salvatore house. That just wouldn't do.

"What is it about you that all these people love?" Katherine hissed. "You're not that pretty. You're far too small all the way around. And yet, they give you the position of lady of the house. It doesn't make sense."

Jessa watched as Katherine stepped closer to the bed. She felt a surge of fear, this woman meant her harm, but she couldn't run away. As Katherine said, she was very small of stature, and Katherine looked fast. Regardless, she refused to answer Katherine's questions.

"You know, I can make you tell me." Katherine whispered, and Jessa heard the warning. She still refused to answer. She wanted to know just how far Katherine would take the warning. Jessa watched as Katherine sat upon her bed and looked deeply into her light green eyes.

"Tell me why you are so important to the Salvatores." Katherine whispered. Jessa laughed. She hadn't meant to, but the look, the seriousness, the warning. It just struck her as funny.

"Don't laugh." Katherine ordered, a little less sure, but still maintaining eye contact.

Jessa giggled more, and said, "Does that ever work?"

Katherine stood and clenched her fists. "Yes, unless, are you on Vervain?"

Vervain, Jessa knew was an obscure herb that grew nearby, but she also knew that she herself got hives from it. "No, I'm allergic."

Katherine sucked in a breath. "You're one of us?"

Jessa looked at Katherine like she'd lost her senses. "Am I insane? No. I'm not whatever the hell you think you are. I just happen to get hives when I'm near Vervain."

She watched as Katherine paced her room trying to make sense of what had occurred so far. Coming to a solution, she watched as Katherine stalked toward her. "Fine, I didn't want to have to do this so early in the game, but I suppose your death will give me a better foothold here."

Jessa felt her eyes go round. Katherine was going to kill her. One day in this house and this woman was prepared to murder her. She didn't stand a chance to get away because in the short time those thoughts ran though her mind, Katherine was on her, ripping at her neck with her teeth. As she felt the pain of teeth cutting through her throat and her blood gushing, she heard a gasp, and then a gag.

Katherine fell back as Jessa clutched the tear in her throat. Glaring at Jessa, she began throwing up black bile, and cursing the young girl laying upon the bed. "What are you?" She gasped as the last of the bile came out.

"Jessica Warren." Jessa whispered, unsure. Katherine rose, slightly unsteady, but with death in her glare. A flash and Katherine was upon her. And then she felt the hands of her enemy clasp her neck and a snap, then darkness.

 ** _Mystic Falls, VA June 21, 1860_**

 _Jessa sat in the corner of the Salvatore parlor looking distant and not seeing. She was lost in her own mind, thinking of the night before, when her papa put her to bed and said goodnight. The very last time she was ever to see him. The tears welled up before she could will them away. She felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders as she considered the servants that felt that they owed her some sort of fealty. The three that survived that is._

 _Sighing, she thought about Mrs. Salvatore and how she had rushed to her side. She'd seen the fire from her bedroom and had woke Mr. Salvatore. They had found her sitting on the front lawn being comforted by Hattie._

 _"Come, little one," she'd said, having Mr. Salvatore scoop her up. "Let's take you home."_

 _Home. Jessa thought. What was home? Her house was nothing but embers. The new home her parents had contracted was barely past foundation stage. This, she thought looking around the parlor, was Damon and Stefan's house. Not hers._

 _The Salvatore adults had let her know this afternoon that her parents had designated them as her guardians should anything happen to them. They had mentioned that the same deal had been struck for Damon and Stefan with her parents. Jessa wasn't sure why it mattered. Everything was over. Her papa would never scoop her up and give her nose nudges again. Hearing the word "Princess" out of anyone else's mouth would hurt her. Even her mother's presence, though more correcting, would be missed. She felt a tear slide down her cheek._

 _"Jessa?" The voice came out of the silence of her corner. She looked up and saw Damon standing uncertainly at her side. "I'm so sorry, Jessa."_

 _A sob escaped and she turned into him and he held her as she showed her heartbreak in all its upset. He felt completely at a loss, but knew, from how she clutched him that he was offering her some comfort._

Jessa came to in her bed, wondering if she had dozed off and dreamt that Katherine had attacked her. She felt the side of her neck and knew it wasn't a dream. The dried blood was there, but no wound and she clearly didn't have a broken neck. Curious, she stood and walked to her full length mirror, now dappled in the early morning light.

She looked like a wraith. Blood had stained her shift and clotted in her light brown hair. Turning to the side and leaning in, she could see no sign of what caused the blood, nor were there any bruises where Katherine had clutched her throat. How could that be? Her blood, that Katherine drank, had caused the attempted murderer more discomfort than it did herself. Knowing that Hattie would lose her mind if she came into the room and saw the blood and black bile, Jessa knew she had to clean up and discard anything ruined.

That meant her shift was definitely going to have to go, as would the bedding and at least two pillows. The small rug that had the misfortune of being a receptacle for Katherine's vomit needed to be removed as well. As she went about the room gathering things, she grew angry. How dare Katherine Pierce assume that she could harm anyone under this roof. Not just that, but she had attempted to compel Jessa to tell her things or do what she wished. What type of creature did these things?

Undressing and pouring washing water into her basin, she carefully cleaned all the blood away. Perhaps, helping the Lockwoods with the Founders' Party would be a good idea, as would asking Mr. Salvatore if she could set up her own household at the home her parents contracted before their first had burnt. It was completed now, as per her parents' request. As one of the wealthiest heiresses in Mystic Falls, it seemed time. Plus, she could escape the horror of Katherine Pierce. A twinge of leaving Stefan and Mr. Salvatore in her clutches gripped her, but her own safety was paramount. She knew, without a doubt, that Katherine wouldn't stop at one attempt on her life. Katherine saw Jessa as a threat, and Katherine seemed the type who wouldn't stop until she was the only one left standing.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Mystic Falls, VA September 2, 1864_**

"Jessa, I'm not sure setting up your own household at 14 years old is the best avenue." Mr. Salvatore was saying. "You're still very young, and I think your parents wouldn't want me to allow it. Not just yet."

She had rushed downstairs before the rest of the house had woken and burnt the bedding and her night shift. The kitchen tended to keep a fire burning and luckily the fire was roaring before she came down. Then she waited to ambush her guardian as he woke and rushed to his office. Her hope was to argue her case and get the allowance to move forward. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"I can see you're angry with me." He said, forcing her to look up. "Jessa, we don't live in a world where a very young woman is allowed to live alone. If you give me two years, your engagement will be official and then the wedding can be rushed if necessary."

She showed her shock at the news of an engagement. "Engaged?" She asked, curious as to whom her guardian had picked for her.

"Yes, Jessa." Mr. Salvatore said, sitting harshly down in his chair. He watched as she fell into her own. "You must have known that's what your future held?"

She flashed back on her mother readying and the corset of doom. She nodded, feeling lost. "Of course, I just hadn't realized…when."

"I've been talking to Stefan. As soon as you turn 16, we can announce it. Then if you wish, the wedding can take place a month later. At that time, you two can move into the home your parents' had built."

She gasped. "Stefan?!" Looking at her guardian with fear and the feeling of nausea.

"Well, of course. Surely you must have had an idea that he's the one your parents' settled on?" Mr. Salvatore said, taking her cold hands. "Your parents were Lily and my best friends, Jessa. Your birth marked a moment when we realized our families could join. Together, Mystic Falls will be the town built by your families. The two of you, even without the title of Mayor, will be the first family."

He said this as though it were a coup. Which to him, it was. Stefan, a boy she barely knew, for all their living in the same house. The brother of her very best friend. Someone she'd never let in. She shook her head. She wanted none of this. Not a moment.

"Stefan doesn't want this." She said, sure of that.

"It truly doesn't matter what Stefan wants." He said, tossing that concern aside. "Nor, unfortunately does your want matter in this. Your parents asked, Jessa. Don't make me go against their wishes."

She withdrew her hands from his. She felt sick, knowing that Stefan knew and knowing that this was one more thing to put a target upon her back with Katherine. Blinking back tears, she stood.

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm not feeling well. Please tell Hattie to bring me some tea." She said, barely above a whisper. Then she fled, not far, for she truly was a bird in a gilded cage. To her room, where she closed the door quietly, and cried. Unsure of what was worse, marrying someone she barely knew or knowing that a murderer lived in the same house and would try even harder to kill or ruin her.

 ** _Mystic Falls, VA September 10, 1864_**

"Thank you so much, Jessa, for offering your help." Mrs. Lockwood said, watching as the young girl flitted around the house, making notes. "You always have such an eye for these things. I mean, Damon's last birthday party was so lovely."

Jessa smiled and nodded, making note of where the tables should be placed. She felt numb and had for days. Seeing Katherine when she finally came down for dinner, and watching her acknowledge that death wouldn't come easy for Jessa was terrifying. The would-be assassin hadn't made another attempt, but her servant, Emily had begun watching her every move.

"Have you found a dress?" Mrs. Lockwood asked, as she too made a note about floral arrangements.

A dull sadness passed over her as she recalled the day she found it, "Yes, I did. It's quite lovely, I just do not look forward to the corset."

Mrs. Lockwood giggled agreement. "Beauty is pain, I believe someone wrote."

"I wish they chose not to." Jessa said, with her own smile.

They stopped for tea, and while sitting Mrs. Lockwood gossiped.

"And then, Mrs. Fell said her son Christopher was obviously a better match, and I truly thought Mr. Gilbert's heart was going to stop." She said, laughing. "I have heard that you have a guest at the Salvatore house."

Jessa's stomach dropped. "Yes, an orphan of the Atlanta fires. Katherine Pierce."

"Is she as beautiful as the rumor has it? I know Michael and Matthew were waxing poetic…"

"Her looks are agreeable, I suppose. Stefan seems to appreciate them." Jessa said, smiling sadly.

"I've heard another rumor." Mrs. Lockwood said, eyes twinkling. "About Stefan and you."

Jessa sighed. "So have I." Her smile dropped and Mrs. Lockwood looked confused.

"Are you unhappy, Jessa?" Mrs. Lockwood asked, her maternal instincts surfacing.

"Of course not," she answered, shaking her head. "The Salvatores have become my family, I suppose it only makes sense that it becomes permanent."

"Is it the choice of brother?" Mrs. Lockwood asked, digging for information for the next gossip session no doubt. "I know you and Damon were normally joined at the hip."

"No, Damon and I are best friends." Jessa said, correcting her. "He taught me about things that the storybooks that my papa taught me to read with didn't. And he gave me my nickname."

"I understand, but Jessa, friendship can become more with the right cultivation." Mrs. Lockwood said, gossip aside, she couldn't stand to see the girl before her sad about her fate.

"I'm sure you are correct, Mrs. Lockwood, I am fairly certain my issue is simply with the notion of marriage alone. I'm only 14 after all." She said, sadly.

The rest of the day went the way it should. She finished her notes, and gave them to Mrs. Lockwood with the assurances that she'd continue until the day of the party. Leaving with Hattie to attend her, they walked carefully home. Even as Jessa knew that they were being watched.

 ** _Mystic Falls, VA May 10, 1861_** (I KNOW THIS CHANGES THE TIMELINE)

 _Jessa watched as Lily Salvatore wasted away. Her adopted mother, the woman who gave her more in barely a year than her own mother did in ten was dying. Tuberculosis. Even a ten year old knows that. She wiped Lily's brow with the cool water Hattie brought her._

 _"Jessa, you shouldn't be here." Lily's hushed voice said. "You could get ill."_

 _Jessa scoffed, she'd never had so much as a cold. "Lily, please. I'm fine. Don't send me away, please."_

 _Lily reached out and took her adopted daughter's hand. "Jessa, I always wanted a little girl. I never wanted your parents to die, but looking after you, even for so short a time was a gift. You are a gift. Never forget that. I love you, please tell the boys as well." A coughing fit took over and Jessa noticed that there was more blood on the rag than ever before._

 _"Jessa," a deeper voice, belonging to Mr. Salvatore broke through her careful watch of Lily. "You must leave, please. Lily needs to go to the sanitorium."_

 _Tears rushed to Jessa's eyes. "Please," she begged, not wanting to lose another mother. "Let me be with her."_

 _He pulled her carefully from the room. "Jessa, dear, you know you cannot stay with her. She's dying, even Lily knows that."_

 _"I can't lose her, too." She cried. Sniffling. She didn't hear Damon come up behind her. He pulled her to his chest._

 _"Mother wouldn't want you to go, Jessa." He whispered into her hair. "She'd want you to stay here with us." And lower, so only she could hear, "with me."_

 ** _Mystic Falls, VA September 18, 1864_**

She listened to Stefan entertain Katherine Pierce in the garden beneath her bedroom window. They were playing and laughing and honestly she couldn't summon of the urge to care. Instead she was locked in the replay of her losses. Her parents and Lily dying hurt her so much, but knowing that she herself couldn't die made her curious. What if her parents weren't dead? What if they survived the fire?

Unfortunately that thought upset her more than their deaths had. If they were alive, why weren't they with her? Why did they leave her? Here, among happiness and hell?

Suddenly a familiar and very missed voice broke through her thoughts. She could hear Damon in the garden. Gasping she rushed to the window and looking down, her happiness turned to heartbreak in seconds.

Damon, her best friend, someone she was terrified of losing stood below her window where she could observe without being seen. And in a second her heart broke as she watched Katherine Pierce take a place she never wanted to occupy. Seeing them laugh and play, watching Stefan join, Jessa clearly saw her life, position, and self-replaced in both faces. She was certain neither even recalled her at all.

Katherine, without murder, won. And Jessa, knowing this as clearly as her knowledge of anything, began planning her escape from Mystic Falls.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Mystic Falls, VA September 23, 1864_**

"Miss Warren?" Hattie asked, uncertain.

"Please, Hattie, can we return to Miss Jessa?" Jessa asked, feeling much lighter now that she had a course planned.

"You know that's not proper, Miss Warren." Hattie said, voicing her disapproval.

"And who's your boss again?" Jessa asked with a chuckle. Hattie shook her head. "Fine, Hattie, what did you want to ask?"

"Are you quite certain we should leave?" Hattie looked so uncomfortable asking, but Jessa could sense she was just worried about her charge.

"Hattie, we have to. This town is dangerous, you've heard that people are being attacked by animals? I won't stay where I don't feel safe." Jessa was firm, they had to go, and tomorrow was the date.

"It's dangerous away from here too, Miss Warren." Hattie said, twisting the rag she picked up to wrap one of Jessa's delicate keepsakes in. "And you're an unmarried 14 year old woman."

"I know," Jessa said, taking Hattie's hands in hers. "Hattie, would you believe me if I told you that I don't feel safe here, in this house or this town?"

Hattie looked at Jessa and didn't have the heart or guts to let her know that she'd seen the bloody bedclothes and shift being burnt. She felt the same heavy dread in the air and she knew where it came from.

"I do, Miss Warren." Hattie said, taking Jessa hand in hers. "But Mr. Salvatore is looking into those fears."

"Hattie, I think we both understand that regular men aren't going to be able to fix this. Plus, I can tell when I'm no longer welcome." Jessa said, releasing Hattie. The last part hurt more than she would like, but it was true nonetheless.

"Infatuation goes away, Miss Warren." Hattie attempted to assure her, but Jessa shook her head. "You're marriage is practically assured."

"Oh, Hattie, I don't want a forced marriage. Only love." Jessa said, returning to quietly packing. The only good thing to come from her being ignored by Stefan and Damon was that they did not see nor hear the planning she was doing. Luckily, while her parents put her in Mr. Salvatore's care, the money was released to her at the age of 13. Packing was the last step, they already had passage on a coach and then a ship. "Besides, Hattie, England has to be interesting."

When she'd seen clearly through her window that Damon, upon his return, did not seek her out to say hello or assure her of his safety, she knew she had to leave. Fear of Katherine was nothing compared to the complete indifference her best friend showed her. And so, after completing the duties she took on for the Founders' Party, which she would attend simply to silently say goodbye to the town she was born in, she and Hattie would leave. And she highly doubted anyone would notice.

 ** _Mystic Falls, VA August 15, 1863_**

 _"Jessa, please stop crying." Damon urged. "I've joined and now I must go. Please don't make the last sight I have of you be misery."_

 _"If you leave, who do I have here?" She cried, desperate for her one anchor to stay in place. "No one, Damon, no one. And you'll be in danger and I cannot bear it."_

 _"Jessa, please do not be negative about it. I will start to be afraid and we both know that would make me less safe." He said, pulling her into his arms, just as he did when she was a four year old with sparkling green eyes and a tumble of light brown hair. "I will come home. I swear."_

 _"If you put yourself in unnecessary danger," she threatened, pulling back and clearing her eyes._

 _"Then coming home will be more frightening than any soldier I could ever come across." He said with a sad smile. "I will miss you most of all, Jessa."_

 _"I already miss you, Damon." She whispered into his chest._

 ** _Mystic Falls, VA September 24, 1864 (Morning)_**

Jessa woke, the dream of her goodbye to Damon as he went to war evident on her face. The tears were still wet and she felt like her heart couldn't break more. He hadn't even glanced at her since he'd returned, not one acknowledgement to show he even knew who she was.

Katherine's pull reminded her of the ancient Greek stories of the sirens, calling sailors to their deaths willingly. And she, safe on the ship could do nothing to save them. Wiping her eyes, she wearily got out of bed and started to get ready for the day. Her party dress was hung on one of the curtain rods, ready for her preparations later, and under it sat her luggage. Leaving should be difficult, as this had been her home since she was born, but she could not feel sad. She planned to leave, and begin a search for what she was and where her parents were, there were answers she needed.

Mrs. Lockwood was expecting her. She'd promised one more day to the event planning and she would stick it out. Then tonight, she would sign the roll of founders, and walk away. There was a strength in that, at least she hoped.

She could hear the house wake up, and Hattie arrived to help her with her toilet. They did not speak, knowing that they would be together alone soon. Her hair, it's natural curls usually barely able to be tamed, seemed to understand their need to make today simple. The corset mocked her on the foot of her chair and she glared at it for a moment before deciding she should just put it on in the morning so she would be used to it by evening. Sighing, Hattie chuckled at her surrender.

"Every proper lady wears one, Miss Warren." Hattie clucked, as Jessa cringed. "And, whether you want to believe it or not, you are a proper lady."

So, after being tightened into the device, and allowing Hattie to help her with her day lawn dress, Jessa was ready for her day. Skipping the morning meal with the Salvatore men and Katherine, she and Hattie left and walked to Mrs. Lockwood's home. Everyone knew she was planning the event so it would not seem completely rude to rush out without a goodbye. And at this point, Jessa told herself, she could no longer care.

 ** _Mystic Falls, VA September 24, 1864 Evening of the Founders' Party_**

Jessa arrived thirty minutes before the rest of the guests. She was dressed and alone, except for Hattie, that is. Her midnight blue dress, with black beading, looked lovely according to Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood. She flitted about, and made sure the finishing touches where in place. Then with five minutes to spare, she signed her name on the founders' roll, and slipped out.

She had never said that she would stay for the party. She only committed to planning and making sure it was ready. Signing her name was important, so this town would never forget her family. Her presence, however, she decided was completely unnecessary. She and Hattie carefully made their way back to the Salvatore house, taking a less travelled and more careful route. They avoided everyone and made it back to an empty house.

Upstairs, Jessa had Hattie help her out of the party dress and into more comfortable travelling clothes. She considered burning the corset, but allowed Hattie to pack it instead. Looking at the dress she wore to sign the roll, she decided was to be left behind. It brought her no joy. And so, after one last look at the room where she'd lived for four years, she walked away. Her promise to herself was that she'd return only when absolutely necessary. And hopefully with better answers to her questions.

There was not a tear in sight as she and Hattie walked to the hired coach and boarded. Hattie watched her carefully, ready to comfort, but she had no need. Jessa's mind was made and she was intent. Let Katherine Pierce burn Mystic Falls to the ground if she chooses. Jessa was finished. This was her home no longer and she felt at peace. She never once thought of Damon or Stefan, or even Lily Salvatore. For once, she made herself the priority.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Mystic Falls, VA September 25, 1864_**

 _"Katherine!" Damon's voice broke, as he watched the love of his life drug away from him._

 _"Katherine." Stefan's voice was quiet, knowing the battle lost._

 _Shots rang out and Damon dropped, blood blossoming on his chest. Another shot, and Stefan joined him._

 _Looking toward the trajectory of the shots, holding the gun was their father, Giuseppe Salvatore._

 ** _Washington, DC July 10, 2010_**

"Sheriff Forbes, I'm not completely sure what I'm supposed to do?" Jessica Warren asked from the café where she sat drinking her tea and checking email on her laptop.

"Jessica, you know you're the last in your line of a founding family." Sheriff Forbes sounded tired and annoyed. Jessica wished she felt helpful. Unfortunately what she was asking was too much.

"Yes, I'm aware. You guys have called often enough for donations." Jessica agreed, as she clicked open her latest book from her editor's email and began the changes required for publication.

"And you also know that's not all that comes from being a founder." The sheriff reminded her, again. These people, Jessica thought, rolling her eyes. "We haven't asked you to come back before, and you know we could have."

"Are you threatening me, Sheriff?" Jessica asked, allowing her own annoyance to shine through. "Because let me tell you, that's a bad idea."

"Of course not, we know you're one of us, even if you aren't exactly…" The sheriff was having some issues making her thoughts work.

"It's fine, Sheriff, if you really want me to show up for the first time in like 70 years, I'll be there." Jessica sighed, giving in too easily, but she was intrigued. They hadn't asked her to come home, even though she knew they could have at any point. Ugh, she thought, drive or fly? "Although, honestly, I can't fight any of the threats that we know are drawn to Mystic Falls considering my only 'power' is not dying."

"Jessica, we just really need you. Maybe you'll know what the hell is going on." The sheriff hung up on that note, having won the best assurance she could offer. Jessica, however, fought the urge to growl.

Mystic Falls. UGH. I truly hate that fucking town. She moaned, and took a drink of her tea before packing up her laptop and research material. Her first call was to Henry, asking him to have the house aired out.

 ** _Mystic Falls, VA July 13, 2010_**

Jessica looked around her and considered a plan of attack. The one that got her vote was to return to the rental car, drive back to the airport, and get the fuck away from this horror show. Hating Mystic Falls came as natural to her as breathing and unfortunately for her, she had actually felt the need to let the founding families in on her little secret. That particular day was just another nail in the coffin of her responsibilities to this town. She told them only of her immortality, and they tested it, but that one nugget was enough for them to feel she was bound to them.

This town, looking around she realized the council had worked to make it more quaint ,was gross. It grated on her. She hated every part of it, including the vampire in residence currently. Damon Salvatore. Of course.

She came back once, in the '40s. After learning that Stefan and Damon weren't dead of old age, she'd contemplated warning the council of their danger, but decided against it. She'd bolted. She didn't want to see either of them, regardless of their angst. They can both go hack up a hairball as far as she's concerned. Although, that dream she had the other night was annoying. To see the way they left their mortal coils was unsettling and she'd never had that dream before.

I hate this place, was on repeat in her head. However, she did need groceries, since the couple she'd hired as caretakers didn't know what she liked to eat. So as the mantra played over and over, she walked toward the grocery store and ignored the frolicking townsfolk. She'd let the council know she was here soon enough, acclimating to this hellhole was more important.

She gathered the essentials. Bread, cheese, crackers, tea, and so on. It was rhythmic and almost lulled her into believing she was back in DC gathering her weekly needs. Checking out, she made her way to the rental car, checking her phone for messages from her publisher and editor. Colliding head on with a broad chest was not on her list, but it happened.

"Damn it." She said, shaking off the collusion. She looked up into blue eyes that she swore she'd never see again. "Fuck."

"Jessa?" He blinked with a whisper. She could clearly see that he'd assumed she'd died of old age by now. Well, surprise to you too.

"JESSICA." She said, checking to see if her eggs were broken. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She stepped around his shocked body and walked to the car. Before she could open the door, he was there. Fucking vampire speed. "Yes?" She asked rudely.

"How are you…" He struggled for the word.

"Alive?" She supplied. "Why do you care?" She asked, feeling it was the better question.

"Jessa," He started. She corrected him again, with her full name. "Fine, Jessica. You aren't a vampire." It wasn't a question, but she could see him attempting to puzzle out her species, just as she continued to do.

She laughed. "Um, no." She opened the door and started to get in. "I'm not a vampire, or a werewolf, or god knows what else breeds in the shadows. You'd know that if you gave an inkling of a care back in 1864. Now excuse me, but my milk needs to be refrigerated." She got in and slammed the door as he gaped at her.

She drove carefully to the house. She still couldn't think of it as her house, not really. I mean, opening the door and staying one or two nights in the 1940s doesn't constitute ownership. Besides it acts better as a historical site. The house was huge, two stories and blindingly white. Tara comes to mind, she thought. Nothing like the apartments and flats she was used to. The lawns and gardens look kept up, as they should considering the cost she undertook to keep it that way. As she got out, Henry her caretaker came up and welcomed her.

"Hello, Ms. Warren." He grinned handing her the keys. "I hope you have a great stay."

"Thank you, Henry." She smiled graciously, it wasn't his fault she was forced back. As he walked toward his own vehicle, she muttered, "I hope it's a short stay." Picking up her groceries and grabbing the handle of her luggage she walked inside. Shutting the door, she sighed. And again, "I hate this fucking town," crossed her lips.

It was barely two hours later that she let the sheriff know she was in town. Two hours to acclimate to the climate of a house she didn't feel comfortable in. Two hours to try to decide whether staying was a great idea or leaving hellbent out of town was a better one. Sadly civic duty won that battle.

"Hello, Sheriff Forbes," she said, as the sheriff came to her front door. She stepped aside to let her pass and groaned as she saw her plus one.

"Hello, _Jessa_." He said, innuendo on his lips. She smirked and looked at the sheriff.

"I wasn't aware you were bringing a guest." She glared at Damon and held him up from entering her house.

"Damon told me you two knew each other." The sheriff looked between the two of them and realized that Jessica wasn't inviting him in. "Jessica, we have to work together."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Wow, in that case, please Damon, won't you come in." She let the sarcasm drip from her lips.

A mocking grin was plastered on his face as he walked through the threshold. "Ass." Jessica said, only loud enough for him to hear. He chuckled and kept walking, looking around as though this historical piece of crap would tell him something about her that he didn't already know.

"So, Sheriff Forbes," Jessica began, hoping they could get to the point and she could fight the urge to play hostess. Her past was not completely wiped away, after all.

"Liz," Damon said, still looking around at the furnishings. "Her name is Liz."

Glaring at Damon, she looked back at the sheriff. "Liz, what precisely is the issue?"

"Damon actually knows more," she looked apologetic, "perhaps he should fill you in."

Jessica looked over at Damon who was manhandling something antique. "Do you mind?" She asked, getting up and taking the knickknack from him.

"Not at all," he said, grabbing something else to juggle. "Anyway, as Liz said, I know more about the issue. So, since you've been running around pretending you don't belong in Mystic Falls. This has become stomping ground for some pretty weird crap. For example, apparently there are Original vampires."

"Did you really think Katherine Pierce started the craze?" She snapped. Sitting back down, resigned to him juggling probably priceless antiques.

He looked at her when she snapped, confused. "Right, so anyway, Klaus and Elijah, two Originals showed up a couple months ago and they focused their interest on Elena."

"Elena?" Jessica interrupted, confused now too. "Who's Elena?"

"Katherine Pierce's doppelgänger." Damon said, barely above a whisper.

Jessica sighed. Of course, one more reason to hate this fucking town. "Katherine has a look-a-like?" She sounded resigned to her own ears, so she hoped her rage was evident on her face. "And what? I'm supposed to protect it by sacrificing my unkillable self?"

"Her," Liz said, watching Jessica's face carefully. For a moment the anger was evident and a sadness she'd never heard in the young woman's voice. "Elena Gilbert, she's my daughter's best friend."

"Great," Jessica said, tempted again to get to the rental and leave. "So there are Original vampires, which doesn't surprise me, two of which came looking for Katherine's twin, and here I am. Explain."

She listened as Damon explained how Klaus became a hybrid and how Stefan was now indebted to him because Damon had been in danger of truly dying, he attempted to downplay the fact that Katherine was still running amok, but came to the point of the whole reason she was called back. Elena and Damon wanted her to help them figure out Stefan's whereabouts. She was patient until the end.

"Why would I know?" She asked, looking from Liz to Damon.

They, in turn, looked confused. "Because you were going to get married?"

She looked at their confused faces and began laughing, so hard that they looked worried. "I'm sorry. Who the hell told you that we were going to be married?"

Damon looked at her carefully, knowing Jessa better than he knew his own brother. What he saw was truth. His confusion grew. He remembered the night of his transition better than he cared to, and he also remember leaving Stefan with Lexi. Both conversations replayed in his head, hearing his brother lament Jessa's fate, and their unfulfilled future.

"Stefan told me, the night we died." Daman whispered.

 ** _Mystic Falls, VA September 26, 1864_**

 _Damon sat by the quarry's water supply, trying futilely to wash the blood from his shirt. He was wrapping his mind around everything. Losing Katherine. Watching his own father shoot the bullet that killed him. And knowing, when he woke up, that all the plans he made with Katherine were for naught._

 _He heard his brother come to, and heard Emily Bennett tell him the same things she told Damon. The daylight right, sitting on his finger for now, and the process to transition to a new never-ending life without Katherine. He wasn't going to do it. The whole point was her. The whole plan revolved around her. Without Katherine, death was better._

 _"Damon, we have to transition." Stefan said, looking at his older brother with hope. "She tricked us, but we could live together. We wouldn't be alone."_

 _Damon glared at him and raged about his loss. He confessed that he never needed the compulsion to drink her blood and he was fully aware of his choice with her._

 _"If we die, then we'll never see Jessa again." Stefan said, barely above a whisper._

 _Her name cut him. He tried desperately not to see her face behind his eyelids. To hear her laughter. His best friend. And he hadn't noticed that she'd slipped out of Mystic Falls the night of the Founders' Party. Not until he walked past her room that night and noticed her door was open. That was so out of character for her, she valued privacy. When he walked in, he knew something horrific was wrong. The only thing that could be said to be hers was a dress laid carefully on the bed. A dress he'd never seen before. Katherine popped into his memory, laughing that Jessa had left, and conceded to her the supremacy for the town. He didn't understand, but seeing Katherine's joy at the loss of Jessa, at that moment he hadn't cared. But, hearing his brother speak of her so casually, cut him deep._

 _A fear he'd never acknowledged hit him hard and sudden. What if Jessa wasn't alive? What if Katherine had killed her? She could have, so easily, and she had all the means to get rid of her body and all her belongings. Another cut, a knife turning in his gut._

 _"I'd never show myself to her. She'd be unsafe. And I'd be a monster." Damon said, knowing that Jessa deserved so much more, if she was alive. He couldn't articulate his fear that she was dead. He had a start when he realized he'd never used the term "monster" to describe what Katherine was, not before comparing her to Jessa._

 _"We were to be married." Stefan said, startling him. "Father told me. It was something her parents wanted."_

 _If hearing her name spoken after his treachery hurt, and the fear that she had died at the hands of the woman he loved beyond all others was a sharp knife to him, then knowing that his brother was to be her companion in life cut to the very bone. He sat still, thinking that neither of them ever deserved her. And hoping that she was alive to mourn him, because at that moment, he mourned her._

 ** _Mystic Falls, VA July 13, 2010_**

Jessica had stopped laughing and was offering refreshments. Her upbringing came easily, as she was still internally hysterical at the two of them making such assumptions. The very thought, she stopped a chuckle from escaping, of her and Stefan being end game. And the fact that this idiot across from her believed it. She shook her head and poured the iced tea.

"So, you have no idea where Stefan may be?" Liz asked, worried about the town should the Ripper version of Stefan and an unknown element of a hybrid should return.

"Sorry, Liz, bad information in relation to me." Jessica said, sipping her drink. "I'd think his own brother would know, but then again, neither of them, nor their father were all that great at communication. Hell, none of them noticed that I slipped away."

"You left," Damon said, with a glare. "No note, only a damn dress on the bed. One I'd never even seen before."

Jessica stared back. He looked mad, but honestly she couldn't care less. "Did you really give a damn, Damon?" She watched his eyes, trying to see if he could even fathom what she'd been through. "I mean Katherine was basically all you could see from the very moment you came home. You didn't even say hello to me. So forgive me if I doubt your sudden care about my person and my location."

Damon thought back, urging his memory to prove her wrong, but he was left wanting. He hadn't even had a casual conversation when he returned. He didn't see her at all. He glared at his glass and asked harshly, "Do you have anything a little stronger?"

She pointed at the decanters behind him. He stood and poured some very expensive bourbon in his glass.

"Now, seeing as I'm a Stefan finding dud, can I leave and go back to my happy existence that isn't in Mystic Falls?" She said, smiling in a very un-Jessa way. "I can't state enough, I fucking hate it here."

Liz looked back and forth, wondering just what their relationship was prior to Katherine Pierce. Shaking her head she was about to agree, but Damon glared at her.

"Sorry, nope." He answered, popping the "p" "You need to be here, because hybrids can't kill you. According to Liz, nothing can." It was partially a lie, she could see it on his face. A face that she could still read, even if he had lost the ability with her. She was still curious, so she decided to not put up a fight. He was playing at something, and she was very interested to see what game Damon was playing.

Looking up at him, she pursed her lips. "I find it hilarious, in a fairly not funny way, that you're acting like a petulant child about being ignorant about my immortality. I can still feel her teeth ripping out my jugular, Damon, and I can still feel her hands clutching at my throat to snap it." She could see his discomfort. "Katherine Pierce tried to murder me, in a house that I was supposed to be safe in, while surrounded by the very people who professed to care for me. And yet, you feel like somehow you've been wronged." She thought for a moment, collecting the pain she'd felt in the past. "So excuse me if I don't feel like I owe you any explanation for keeping a secret. Her presence erased me from the family that swore I was a part of, and so, I felt no compunction at doing the exact same thing to you, Stefan, and your father."

If a vampire could pale, he would have. He hadn't known, obviously. She smiled and offered Liz a plate of cookies. Taking one, she waited for him to say anything at all.

"I'll stay." She said, as his silence continued. Not because I owe you or Stefan a damn thing. I'll stay, because my name is the very first one on the founders roll. And for that, I will offer my services or a better phrase, my bodily sacrifice to protect others from a hybrid." She stopped, looking down to gather her thoughts. "If you'd care to repay the favor, keep Katherine's -look-a-like firmly away." She said, picking up her glass and walking away. "You can let yourselves out. And Damon? Don't think the invitation stands."

Jessica watched as Liz drove Damon away from the house. She considered leaving. This place, not just the house itself, but the town held no more happy memories. Those left as soon as that horrid bitch Katherine was welcomed with open arms. And where did that get the "innocent" townspeople? Cursed, whether real or imagined. This town bred darkness.

She cleaned up the minimal mess that she and her guests caused, thinking that she'd rather Henry's wife didn't have to perform her cleaning duties while she stayed in town. She'd rather clean up after herself, and she'd also rather not get anyone unnecessarily involved in founders' business.

She sighed and decided that a hot bubble bath, and a very early night was just what the misery of the day called for. Sleep, she hoped, that would be untroubled.

 _Jessica was walking noiselessly through the overgrowth. The path seemed familiar, but she was unsure, it had been a lifetime since she'd seen the destruction firsthand. 150 years was an extremely long time to recall a place that no longer existed._

 _She knew she needed to find the ruins of the house she was born in. The house no longer stood, but she had to find where it had been. The urge, the need to see it was overwhelming. It had to be here, somewhere. She searched, begging her memory to find it. It held the answers, to who she really was, of that she was certain. She tripped, and her body dropped harshly to the ground. Unable to get up._

 _Damon watched from the shadows as his former best friend stumbled silently through the overgrowth, curious about her search. She must be sleepwalking, he mussed, watching as she continued to look for whatever it was that brought her out into the night. She let out a soft groan of defeat, whatever she was looking for couldn't be found._

 _He glanced around himself, trying to find his bearings. With a start he realized they were very near the ruins of her former home. The home that burned to the ground without explanation. His curiosity peaked, he stood rooted trying to hear if she spoke. Nothing was said, but when she fell to the ground, he tried to rush forward to comfort and help her, and couldn't move_

Damon jerked awake, sweat beading his brow. He looked around the familiar room, his room, in the boarding house and tried to make sense of his dream.

Across town, down a tree lined lane, void of other houses, Jessica woke with a start at the same moment. Without knowing that Damon witnessed her dream wanderings, she turned on the bedside lamp and pulled the journal she kept next to the bed to her, and sat up. After adjusting the pillows to sit more comfortably, she wrote the dream down fully detailed. One of the few things she found, from years of travel and research, was that her dreams were rarely just dreams. This was a dream that told her she needed to search for something.

She groaned and fell back, her head hitting the headboard. If only her dreams could be less vague, and more "you need to turn right at the acorn and left at the pine cone". Unfortunately, she knew it didn't work that way. Completely vague puzzles, that was how her dreams played out. So the journal, an annoying necessity, helped her figure out just what the inner workings of her brain was attempting to tell her. To be fair this dream appeared simple enough. She needed to go to the wreckage of her birthplace, and search, for what she hadn't a clue.

She turned off the light, settling back into the bed and tried to sleep peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Mystic Falls, VA August 20, 2010_**

Jessica glared at her cell phone, it kept ringing and she knew precisely who it was. His face popped into her mind, light blue eyes flashing and a smirk. She knew that he wouldn't stop calling until she picked up.

"What?" She answered, knowing her irritation was thick in her tone.

"Hello, Damon, how are you?" He asked, falsetto voiced. "I'm fine, Jessa, thank you for asking. And how are you doing?"

"Being slowly irritated to death, which is completely weird, because I'm immortal." She said, looking back at her laptop. "So, Damon, what precisely do you need?"

She heard his light laugh at her sarcasm. "Well, since you asked, I have a lead." She could hear Elena in the background " _We_ have a lead."

If eyerolling were audible she would have heard it in that sentence. "Bully for the two of you." She said, keeping to her request to stay clear of the doppelgänger. "Good luck and peace be with you?"

Jessica was being obtuse and planned on staying that way. She'd seen the wreckage that Stefan could raise, having gone with Damon to his human girlfriend's news station and watching helplessly as Stefan compelled her to her death. She hadn't met the elusive Elena, and seeing that she was elusive because Jessica asked it to be, it was a situation she was happy to continue.

"Jessica," Damon said, using a sing song voice. "I'm going to have to ask you to come along with me." Another bout of muttering and he came back on. "Along with _us_."

Her heart clenched. "If by 'us' you are including the look-a-like, then that's a hard no." She said, broking no argument. "You are fully aware of my stipulation to this arrangement, Damon. And so, you're just going to have to tell your little Katherine 2.0 that I refuse."

She was NOT going to anywhere, not even the grocery store with the two of them. Not a chance. Call it PTSD, call it anxiety, call it plain hatred. She could care less. She upheld her part of the bargain, being willing to be sacrificed at a moment's notice. Wasn't that nearly enough?

"Jessa," Damon said, his voice low. "You and I both know that regardless of what she looks like, you won't let her die. You've seen what Stefan is capable of, and Klaus is worse. If you don't come, I'm not sure either one of us will make it back safely."

A part of Jessica wanted to say, simply, go fuck yourself. However, he did touch her in a soft spot. If she didn't go, and Stefan hurt an innocent she could have protected, even if she did look like Jessica's worst memory, she wasn't sure she'd be able to live with herself. Grumbling she realized if she wasn't immortal this wouldn't be an issue. She'd be dead already, but at least she wouldn't be sacrificial.

"Fine." She growled. "Tell me where we're going and I'll meet you there." Sitting in a car with Damon and Elena was too much to ask.

He gave her a part of Chicago she'd never been to, but was certain that GPS wouldn't fail her. She also booked a flight. Getting there first, she could map out the best way to not stay longer than necessary. She contemplated telling Henry and his wife that she was going out of town, but decided there wasn't a need. Hopefully she'd be back in a day or two, no one the wiser. At least no one, but Damon and Elena.

 ** _Mystic Falls, VA June 22, 2010_**

 _Jessica was settling in for a final look at her edits, a glass of wine in hand. Before she had gone more than three pages in, her phone rang. Rolling her eyes, she contemplated ignoring it, but no one in this town would give up once they chose to call. She pressed send and kept the phone on speaker._

 _"Hello?" She asked, keeping her eyes on her work. When no one answered she considered hitting end, but she heard a light breath. "Hello? Who is this?"_

 _"Jessa?" The voice was female and afraid. Jessica's brow furrowed, the voice was somewhat familiar, but she was having issues placing it. "Please." The voice pleaded._

 _"Who is this?" Jessica asked again. "I can't help if I don't know who you are." She stood, picking up the phone and walking to the entryway to grab her keys._

 _"It's Andi." The voice whispered. Jessica was truly confused now. Andi was Damon's human girlfriend/blood bag. What would she be doing calling her? "I need help."_

 _"I can tell that much, Andi." Jessica said, rushing to the car. "Where are you? Have you called Damon?"_

 _"He's going to hurt me, Jessa." Andi cried. Jessica was confused, Damon fed from Andi, but he wasn't cruel to her. "Please come." With that the phone clicked off._

 _"ANDI?!" Jessica yelled, irritated, she called the number back. A new voice answered on the second ring._

 _"Hello, Jessa." His voice was nearly as familiar as Damon's. "I think you and my brother want to pay Andi a visit at work."_

 _"Stefan?" Jessica whispered. "Why?"_

 _"Come on, Jessa, and bring Damon. I have a message for the searchers, and I want you to hear it loud and clear." The phone clicked dead again, and Jessica cursed out loud. Smacking the steering wheel, she dialed Damon's number and started toward the news station._

 ** _Chicago, IL August 21, 2010_**

Jessica looked around the dingier part of town and shook her head. The street she was on was not one she had seen during her travels, nor during her book tours. It made sense she supposed, being vampires they'd pick something off the beaten track. As she waited for the text or call from Damon warning her than he and Elena were nearby, she contemplated the reason she was here. To die, if necessary, for the two of them to either rescue Stefan or flee. Yippee for immortality.

Her phone chirped and she looked down to one word, "Here". Sighing she looked around and sure enough Damon turned the corner where she was standing, his form blocking the girl she could see hidden behind him. The hair was different, she thought, seeing the straight fall of it. Damon gave her a searching glance before daring to do the unenviable task of introducing them.

"Elena Gilbert," he said, shifting his stance so Elena was in full view, "this is Jessa Warren."

Jessica glared at his nickname, and looked at the young lady in front of her. She was taller than Jessica, just like Katherine had been, but there was a kindness in her eyes. That was different, and there was a timidity that Katherine would have pounced on and exploited. Jessica stepped forward and offered her hand.

"Jessica," she corrected, resigned to having to be near her. "Call me Jessica, Elena." Elena smiled, lighting he an already gorgeous face, after all, Katherine had been beautiful.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Jessica," Elena said, taking her offered hand for a shake. "And thank you for coming here. I need to be able to speak to Stefan, I know that will make him realize he needs to come home."

Jessica considered her oddly place optimism, perhaps because she'd seen the cold indifference she'd seen in Stefan's eyes as he compelled Andi to her death, she wasn't so sure they'd be welcomed. Looking at Damon, she saw her own realism reflected.

"So let's go to Stefan's old haunt, and I'll check out a lead I have while you keep Elena safe." Damon said, showing that Jessica had been correct in her role for the trip.

They walked to a rundown apartment building and broke in to an apartment that Jessica wouldn't have visited at the height of her travels. Thank goodness she was immortal, she thought as they walked through the doorway. She hoped Elena was up to date on her shots. She stood back as Damon gave Elena the tour, watching as she searched herself, for proof that Elena was Katherine 2.0 for Damon. She saw the same obsession blooming, she was certain, rolling her eyes and trying to swallow the hurt she heard Elena gasp.

Turning toward the noise, she could see a hidden room, a closet really. Glancing past the bootleg hooch, she notices what captured Elena's attention and felt nauseous. A list of names, of his kills she realized quickly, and at the very top is his father's name. Jessica walked out and took a heavy breath. She wasn't listening to Damon and Elena's conversation, she didn't want to hear whatever was being said, she only wanted to forget the list and it's dark length. Stefan was just like his father, just as she expected as a child.

************************************************************************************* ** _Mystic Falls, VA June 5, 1861_**

 _Jessa watched from the corner of the garden as Damon tried to comfort Stefan. Even now, a week after her funeral, Lily's loss was felt. She felt impotent to help the two of them through their loss. She was so caught up in their grief that she didn't hear Mr. Salvatore come up behind her._

 _"Jessa," he said quietly. "I need you to know that, while we'll all miss my wife, her duties are now shifted to you. As the only lady of this house, you'll need to pick up the duties that come with that distinction."_

 _She looked up at him, shocked. Surely she was too young. And she hadn't been taught how to run a household. His face showed his expectations, as he shifted a look at his grieving sons, she noticed that he showed none of his own grief._

 _"Damon and Stefan will be your responsibilities. You'll be expected to show them the same maternal attentions that Lily did, to a degree. Afterall, Jessa, you are the lady of the house now." He did not glance down at her again, as he walked away, back toward his house and study._

 _The weight of a new burden on her shoulders, Jessa went back to watching Damon and Stefan, wondering if she was capable of keeping a family like the Salvatores together and wondering if her parents had envisioned such a life for her._

 ** _Chicago, IL August 21, 2010_**

Damon left Elena and Jessica at the apartment with assurances that he'd be back soon. As Elena continued to explore, Jessica was drawn back to the list of names. As her eyes flowed over the names, Jessica thought about how this collection reminded her of Giuseppe Salvatore's own list. A list of favors she came across while searching for the budget he'd copied for her to use in the running of his household.

She'd seen that the list was pages long, a few names crossed out, a few names newly added because the ink still shined in the sunlight. Her heart had skipped beats and she searched for her name, or that of her parents. She hadn't found either, but it didn't stop her from wondering what was considered a favor worthy of repayment. When she had heard his footsteps approaching, she grabbed the budget and started to leave the room. His eyes, when he noticed her in his study, were so hard and void of feeling that for a moment she was frightened. He was cold when she told him she had come for the budget and she rushed from the room, feeling like she'd escaped something painful.

"You knew Stefan when you were children." Elena stated, pulling her out of her thoughts. It wasn't a question so she simply gave a nod, and walked out of the closet. "What was he like?"

Jessica pondered an answer. What had Stefan been like? "He and I weren't very close." She finally answered, walking through the dirty rooms, checking windows for the view. "So, that question is difficult for me to answer."

"But you lived in the same house," Elena said, confused. "I'm sure you have some memories from your childhood."

Jessica sighed, and reluctantly looked at the girl who looked so like the one that ruined her life. "Honestly, Elena, what I remember about both Salvatore sons is clouded by the last month that I lived in the same house. If I work very hard, I can recall that Stefan liked to read and was constantly journaling, but other than that, we weren't close. Living in a house the size of a department store allows for a certain level of privacy, you know?"

"What happened in the last month?" Elena asked, sounding truly interested. Jessica knew it was simply to try to find out about her boyfriend, but that month was one she hated to think about. Looking into Katherine's eyes, though, she suddenly found the strength to answer.

"The last month I spent under the same roof as the Salvatores, was the month that Katherine Pierce came and ruined everything." Her voice, for once, wasn't angry or bitter. It was filled with sadness. "Katherine showed up, sob story fully loaded, and proceeded to take away my family, for a second time."

Elena looked only slightly confused, which told Jessica that Damon had given her at least the Cliff's Notes version of her life. She was somewhat grateful. And it felt nice to not feel attacked or betrayed.

"I was orphaned, or at least left alone, at the age of ten. My house, the one I was born it, burned to the ground and only three servants and I made it out safely. Stefan and Damon's parents arrived not long after I was resuscitated and brought me home." She blinked back tears, remembering Lily's kindness to her. "They had been my parents' closest friends, and I was put in their guardianship at the request of my parents' will. It wasn't as terrifying to move into their home, since I had been a frequent visitor since the age of four."

She could almost see the four Salvatores lined up on the porch to greet her family that first time. Lily's hand felt warm, and she felt safe and loved, adding to the feeling that came from her own parents. Smiling sadly she continued.

"It wasn't a year after my parents' deaths that Lily, Stefan and Damon's mother, contracted tuberculosis. I nursed her until their father insisted that she be placed in a sanatorium. I fought, knowing, even then that that meant death." She let a tear slip, mourning her second mother. "It wasn't a week after her funeral that Mr. Salvatore gave me the role of lady of the house."

The bitterness was back in her voice. Giuseppe was never her favorite person. Elena waited for Jessica to gather her thoughts. "You were ten?" She asked, both shocked and disgusted.

"It was only in the sense that I ran the household. You know, rich lady burdens. He wasn't THAT inappropriate." She fought a laugh at Elena's face. She had looked green for a moment. "I tried desperately to keep the family together, I had been so wrapped up in my own grief that I never noticed truly that they had never been together. Giuseppe Salvatore was a hard man, one that wasn't paternal so much as dictatorial. His word was law, and he wasn't stingy with his displeasure."

"When I turned 13, Damon enlisted in the war. I feared for his safety so deeply that the trouble I'd always had with sleep became unbearable. He left, and with him, my sole friend in the Salvatore family. Giuseppe and Stefan were not warm towards me. And it wasn't until days before Katherine appeared that Stefan and I even spent any time alone." Jessica thought of that shopping trip, and how Stefan must have been wrestling with the knowledge of their impending union. "I didn't know about Giuseppe's plans for my marriage until she came, in fact, it was the day after she tried to kill me that I was clued into my future."

Elena's eyes grew wide. "I had no idea that I was immortal until she tore into my throat and broke my neck." Jessica sighed, remembering her confusion, fear, and hopelessness. "I went to Giuseppe as soon as he woke, and hours after I cleaned the evidence of Katherine's attempted murder, and asked for the permission the move into my newly finished house, the one I am staying in now. He denied me, I was only 14 and I had to wait until I was 16 for my marriage to move forward. That was the very first time I learned that he intended to force Stefan and I into a union."

Jessica gave Elena a soft smile. "I knew, at that moment, Mystic Falls wouldn't be my home for much longer. Damon's return, though, pushed my plans to fruition." She closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts, trying to keep emotion out of her voice. "My best friend, someone who took me into his confidence at a very early age, didn't even say hello to me upon his return. He saw Katherine, and every part of me disappeared. He didn't even question my disappearance. I know, because the Damon I knew would have searched for me."

Realization dawned on Elena. "You don't hate me because Katherine tried to kill you." Jessica shook her head. "It's because she erased you."

Jessica smiled, and tried to reassure her. "I'm not sure I hate you, Elena, I don't actually know you. I just know that the face you wear, made mine obsolete with a family I considered my own. And I have a feeling, regardless of how you feel about it, your face will do it to me again."

Elena frowned, and Jessica moved to a window, surprised she'd shared the story with her. Perhaps it'll help, she thought, making a break clean and easy. As she looked down, she saw something that disturbed her to her core.

"Elena, HIDE!" She whispered, shoving the young girl in the hidden closet. She had seen Stefan entering the building, led by something she'd never thought she would see, a hybrid. The Original Klaus, she realized. As they shoved into the closet, Jessica warned Elena with her eyes that they were about to have unwelcome company. She knew that Elena's survival had to be kept quiet, and she also knew that Damon would be pissy and annoying if something happened to the girl pressed against her back. She sighed quietly, thinking even if death wasn't permanent it sucked to experience anyway.

The voices outside the closet were muffled, but from what she could hear, the Original was attempting to convince Stefan of his darkness. Reminding him of his trophy board, Jessica's stomach dropped, hoping that while they killed her Elena would have the common sense to escape. The door to the secret closet slammed open and Jessica blinked, realizing that only Stefan could see her. He reached in, and grabbed a bottle of hooch, staring directly in her eyes in warning. He barely acknowledged Elena, but pulled out saying "Look what I found!" She could feel Elena droop behind her, but couldn't take her eyes off the open door until Klaus laughed and slammed it.

She turned to Elena and pulled her in for a hug, shocked that she was comforting her, but hoping it would keep her quiet enough that Klaus wouldn't hear them. She took a deep breath as she heard them leave, and released Elena.

"Are you ok?" She asked, absently. Waiting for both of their heartbeats to return to normal. "I need an answer, Elena, let me make sure you're not in shock."

"I'm fine." The voice was barely a whisper. "Thank you, Jessica."

Jessica knows it's a blanket thank you. For putting herself before Elena, for keeping her quiet and safe, and for staying in Mystic Falls when it's the one place on Earth she'd rather not be. She gave a quiet laugh and accepted. Opening the closet door, they walked back into the hideous apartment. She was about to pull out her cell and call Damon when she heard him thumping up the stairs.

He walked in and took in the image of Jessica and Elena looking shell-shocked. "They were here." He said, looking for obvious signs of damage, but he realized that if Jessica had been killed, he had no idea how he'd know.

"Yes, they were." Jessica said, brushing past him and walking downstairs and into the fresh air. Taking a minute to herself, considering again why she was bothering with the hero stuff, she leaned against the building and contemplated her options for the millionth time.

"Jessa," Damon said, calling her back to the present. "I'm sorry, I didn't think they'd bother with this place."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't speak. She was still debating.

"Jessa," He begged, wanting her to meet his eyes. She looked up, her light green staring directly into his pale blue. "We have one more chance. I know where they are going to be tonight, and I need you to come."

"You are aware that compulsion doesn't work on me, right?" She asked, not dropping her gaze. "I'll come, Damon, only to keep Elena safe from Stefan. And then, I want to be done. If this doesn't work, if for some unknown reason Klaus bullseyes the town, I want my favor list wiped clean."

Damon fought with himself. He wanted her to stay, not because of her power, but because he wanted to reconnect with the one person who had always seen the best in him. He wanted her to let him redeem his mistakes. Looking at her, seeing her pain, he knew she'd be given what she asked of him. She would be free to leave and never see him again, because in the end, he had to make her happy.

"Done." He whispered. Sighing to himself as she dropped her eyes, and walked to her car.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Mystic Falls, VA August 23, 2010_**

"Liz, slow down." Jessica said, listening intently to her cell as she pulled into the driveway of the house. "Your ex-husband did what?"

Minutes later, Jessica and Damon stood outside the dungeon where Caroline's insane father is holding her. She wanted to come back to this hellscape, pack her bags and leave, but here she was another rescue mission. Damn her life.

"How do you want to do this?" Damon asked, looking at her profile. He could see her biting the inside of her cheek.

"I don't." She answered, sighing loudly. "I don't want to do it at all. I want to be in the café in DC where I do my writing. I want to be on my third cup of tea, a new story started, and ignoring the fact that this fucking town exists."

Her tone was low, but he could hear the irritation loud and clear. He began to answer, but she kept going. "Instead, I am going to walk downstairs, confront an insane member of the council who is torturing his own daughter because of a condition she didn't truly chose for herself. You, being the monster he expects, will follow and take him down. I'm only willing to die once today, so do me a favor and act fast."

Damon nodded, unsure of whether she noticed his assent. She walked purposely to the entrance, and without a backward glance entered. He took one moment to reflect on how she'd changed and how hard she'd become, before following her down.

"Mr. Forbes," Jessica called, turning a corner. She listened with a knot in her stomach to the crying she heard from the depths of the dungeon. His own daughter, she thought. "It's Jessica Warren."

"Jessica?" A male voice answered, coming from directly in front of her, only slightly further down. Good, she thought, he was on this side of the dungeon. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't answer until she could see his face. "Well, Mr. Forbes, I kind of wanted to see what kind of asshole tortures his own child. Found you!" She glared at him, as he came forward menacingly. "Now, now, Bill." She wagged her finger at him. "Surely you're not so stupid to think I came alone?"

Damon flew past her and pinned him to the wall. Jessica pressed on, finding the blonde vampire tied to a chair with vervain ropes and the suffocating smell enveloped her. Jessica could feel the rash starting. Damn it, I'm allergic, she screamed internally. Keeping on task, however, she rushed to the bound girl and untied her while feeling like her own skin was going to itch off. She barely glanced at what Damon was doing to Bill Forbes, because quite honestly she could give a flying rat's ass. But as soon as Caroline was released, she rushed to the corner where the fight raged, not wanting to wait, because her skin was crawling from the rash and breathing wasn't exactly fun either, Jessica rushed to the surface.

Luckily, her allergy would pass in a few hours, usually minutes, but this was concentrated vervain. She waited, only to get her breathing under control, and was shocked when Caroline appeared carrying her father. Raising an eyebrow, she nodded when Caroline thanked her before rushing away. Damon surfaced moments after, bitching under his breath about the new vampire and the stupidity of rescuing her. He noticed Jessica standing near her car, and started toward her, but she slid behind the wheel and drove off without a word.

Jessica arrived at the house and locked the door to the outside world. Stripping off her clothes, which felt weighed down with vervain, she walked upstairs to take a long soaking bath. Since she was in no shape to travel, she would spend one last night in Mystic Falls, and catch a plane back to DC in the morning.

As the bath filled, she walked into the room she'd claimed for her stay and pulled a comfortable nightgown from her suitcase. Unpacking was admitting defeat, she'd thought, so she lived out of the case. She glanced at the full length mirror, noticing that the red splotches were losing color. She sighed, glad that she didn't have to die for that rescue to work. A bath, she thought, then a light dinner and finally bed.

She lowered herself carefully into the clawfoot bathtub. This whole house was still fitted with all the fixtures her parents had picked. The only updates had been the obvious technological updates. Perhaps, if she'd been allowed to move in when she wanted, but that thought was better left in the past. This wasn't her home. This wasn't her town. She couldn't and wouldn't stay.

She soaked until the water cooled and the bubbles disappeared. By the time she stepped out, all the welts of the rash were gone and her breathing was back to normal. She dressed in her nightgown and walked downstairs for dinner, turning toward the kitchen, the feeling she wasn't alone hit her. She stood still while trying to decide where the interloper was waiting. Sighing, she realized he was waiting in the parlor.

"Damon," she said, tiredly. "I told you the invitation wasn't a standing one." She noticed he'd helped himself to her bourbon again. "What's the issue now? Did someone kidnap the Bennett witch?"

"No," he said, sitting himself in a chair near the cold fireplace. "No catastrophe to force you to stay."

"Good," she sighed, curling up on the sofa across from him. "If you're here to say goodbye, I should tell you, it was implied."

He watched her fighting exhaustion. A slight smile played on her lips as her eyes dropped to slits. He took a moment to study her. They'd been rushing around, trying to fix the Klaus/Stefan situation and he'd never taken a moment to notice how she'd changed. When he had left for the war, she was 13, still so tiny that he was terrified to hug her too tight. She was barely five foot tall, and that hadn't changed. Her face, on the other hand, had sharpened, as everyone's does with age. She seemed to stop aging at around his own mortal age, 25. Her eyes, when open were the same light grassy green. A green that matched the smock dress she wore the first time they'd met. Her hair was still a light honey brown, that curled whether she wanted to or not. He'd missed her. More than he'd ever allowed himself to admit. She was his anchor, or she had been. When his father openly showed his disapproval, Jessa had reminded him of his worth. And he threw it all away, and for what?

"You're staring," she accused, her eyes still not fully open or focused.

"I'm memorizing you." He whispered. "If this is the last time I'll see you, I want to remember every detail."

She shrugged and snorted. "Damon, do women buy this bullshit?" She asked, and he heard her absolute certainty in believing he was lying to her.

He wanted to laugh with her, shrug it off, but he couldn't. He lost her once and he was terrified of it happening again. "It's not bullshit." He glared at her. "I screwed up in 1864, Jessa, I know it and it eats me alive."

"Damon, the only thing that eats you alive is your obsession with Katherine Pierce's face." She was fully awake now and staring him down across the space between them. "I saw the way you looked at Elena. I can see the repeat of history. She needs only blink at you and you will be at her beck and call. So, while your guilt is well placed, if not well received, I call bullshit. I'm leaving tomorrow. I won't look back. And I won't miss being erased."

With that, she stood and walked away from him. True to her word, she didn't look back.

 ** _London, England January 1, 1865_**

 _"Miss Jessa," Hattie said, interrupting Jessica's reading._

 _"Yes, Hattie?" She answered, smiling because it had taken months to get Hattie to call her by her given name, and looked up from the book in her hand. Seeing her maid's face, she jumped up and rushed to her side. "What's the matter?"_

 _Hattie's eyes shone with unshed tears. "Miss Jessa, I know you prefer to not talk about home." Jessa's brow furrowed. "I have had a letter, from Mr. Gilbert's maid." Jessa nodded her assent to continue. "The Salvatores, they're all dead." She fell into a heap at Jessa's feet. Shock showed on the maid's face, and Jessa hoped it wasn't reflected in her own._

 _"How?" She asked, not truly caring, but curious never the less._

 _"The younger were shot, and the elder a victim of an animal attack." With those words, Jessa knew that Katherine Pierce had done just as she'd feared, she took away the rest of Jessica's family._

 _Jessica held Hattie as she cried for her former life, but she herself, decided this was the new start she needed. No longer would she cling to a nickname that had no weight. She would firmly take the steps to make herself the priority, she and Hattie, the only family she needed._

 ** _Mystic Falls, VA August 23, 2010; Salvatore Boarding House_**

Damon sat in front of his own fireplace, mulling over what Jessa had said not a half an hour earlier. He held a glass of bourbon in his right hand, not drinking, just comparing the quality to what he had drank at her house. It was the same, he knew it from the first meeting in her house, the first time he'd seen her since 1863. He heard Elena come to the threshold, waiting to see if she could determine his mood.

"Don't linger, it reeks of stalking." He said, not giving her a glance. "You want to speak your peace, remind me of the need to find my darling baby brother? Do me a favor and save it for tomorrow."

She walked over and sat on the overstuffed leather sofa. She was working her thoughts into order to discuss what she knew was bothering him. What had made her think over and over since their disastrous trip to Chicago. Jessica was leaving, he'd told her when they were coming back, and his eyes squinted against the sun, hiding the tears that she could just make out.

"You and Jessica saved Caroline today." She started, hoping that starting with something triumphant would help. "Thank you."

He shrugged, his eyes locked on his glass. He was working hard to store the last sight of Jessica he had, her walking away from him.

"When we were in Chicago," Elena started, watching Damon flinch. "Jessica told me what happened between her and Katherine. She told me that she didn't hate me for what Katherine did, that she just couldn't stand looking at my face because it reminded her of something."

"Yes, of that bitch killing her." Damon growling, tightening his grip on the glass. "No one was with her, Elena, no one protected her."

Elena gave him a moment to get under control. "It wasn't even that that upset her, you know?"

He finally looked at her, regretting it immediately because her face reminded him of what Jessa had said earlier.

"It was the fact that, one look at Katherine's face, my face, made all of you forget Jessica. She said, my face erased hers." She looked down, feeling horrific, even with the knowledge that it wasn't really her fault.

He blinked back tears, and fought himself of the urge to comfort Elena. Nodding, he agreed, knowing that's precisely what she'd said to him. "She despises me, and it's more hurtful than I'd imagined."

Elena asked the one question he hadn't ever wanted to answer. "Did you really only think of her as a best friend?"

 ** _Mystic Falls, VA Summer of 1851_**

 _Damon stood uncomfortably on the front porch of his house, his parents on one side, his little brother on his other. He knew that etiquette dictated that they greet their guests upon arrival, but it was far too warm for this suit. Both he and his brother had met Mr. and Mrs. Warren many times, they'd visited with his parents and were the closest of friends. Their daughter, Jessica, was only four and this would be her first visit._

 _He watched his mother, fidget for a moment, and knew without jealousy that she would have loved to have had a daughter. And when the Warrens came around the bend in the road from their home to his, he realized he'd been holding his breath. He recalled how unruly Stefan was, only a year older than Jessica, so he was braced for another holy terror. What he saw instead was a miniature of her mother._

 _His parents walked forward to intercept the family, and he watched with some amusement as the little girl greeted his mother as a young lady would have. When his mother came toward him with this tiny person, his breath caught. While he knew he should be seeing a four year old tot, with honey brown curls and light green eyes, what he saw instead was an older young woman. And with that vision came another, of he and that young woman sitting upon a wide porch, of a house that he'd never seen before. They were laughing and holding hands, and then he knew, Jessica was his future._

Damon came back to himself, startled at the memory. He'd never told anyone that story, of what truly happened when he'd met Jessica for the very first time. Everyone in his family raved about how out of character it was for him to be so attentive to a mere babe. He'd felt odd, not wanting to admit that a vision made him want to keep her near him, he wanted to hear her voice change from the toddler pitch, to the adult she'd become. A part of him, even at twelve knew it was wrong, she was four. He quieted that part because he didn't look at her toddler self when he had those thoughts, it was the adult that she would become that blazed behind his eyelids.

The very reminder of that moment, made his guilt of her erasure as she'd said by Katherine's presence, all the worse. He hadn't just ruined their friendship, he'd ruined their future.

Elena sat quietly as he thought her question through. He considered not admitting anything, then he realized, if he told her it would get her on his side. Maybe it would dull the obsessive need her very existence caused in his life. With the very person that Jessa feared most on their side, maybe they could change fate.

"Let me tell you about the day I met little Jessa Warren," he started, making up his mind.

After a very simple dinner, and a nice hot cup of tea, Jessica settled in for her last night in the house. She turned off the bedside lamp, and hoped that for once she could sleep without a dream. Her flight was booked for noon the next day, and she planned on calling Liz Forbes from the airport. Then she thought she'd truly make a clean break. She could change her number, and move. Perhaps she'd finally have peace without responsibility for a town she didn't want to revisit.

On that happy thought, she drifted off, allowing darkness to envelope her.

 _She was gliding through the overgrowth again. Toward the ruins of her birthplace. She felt almost bored, she'd visited this dream multiple times during her stay in Mystic Falls and it never came to fruition. If only she could have a nudge, what am I looking for?_

 _Suddenly she felt something she'd never felt in a dream before. She could actually feel the predawn dew on her feet. The chill of the wet shook her, but she was still asleep, she was sure. That feeling gave her a moment to reflect. If this was the ruins, then there should be a marker of some sort. Not a historical marker, but a mark, scorched grass had issues growing, even after a century. She focused on the ground and noticed a darkness ahead. Walking carefully, now that she realized that she could feel in this dream, she aimed for the darkness. As she grew closer, she felt an odd warmth, and there was a bluish light._

 _She forced herself to go slowly. No need to wound myself in a dream, she thought, and as she came upon the light she realized it outlined a box. Heavily made, yet small enough to carry, she reached for it and at that moment she fell forward, unconscious in a completely different way._

 ** _Mystic Falls, VA August 24, 2010_**

The ringing of his cell phone yanked Damon out of heavy sleep. He'd seen Jessa fall, near the ruins of her old house, but before he could move the ringing hit him like a brick. Grabbing the phone he realized the number was Liz's. Great, what did her idiotic ex or her equally moronic daughter get into now.

"Yes?" He answered, feeling groggy. Liz's voice and the topic woke him up completely in seconds. "Where? I'll be there."

He hung up and tried to calm his fear. Jessa was found, on the ruins of her old home, clutching a box. Aside from that, Liz told him nothing. Only that he had to come immediately. Grabbing his clothes and tossing on his jacket, he skipped the car and ran.

Damon arrived seconds later. He was relieved to see that Liz was alone, wondering who found her, he walked up.

"Damon," she sounded just as relieved as he felt at seeing her alone. "I happened to have a feeling that this area needed a patrol. It just came to me, the utter need that I come here and I saw her. Her nightgown being so white, it just shined like a beacon. I've only been here for a couple of minutes."

They walked together toward Jessa. He was terrified, even knowing that she was immortal. She was laying peacefully, clutching the box that Liz mentioned. He came closer and knelt, his hand touched her cheek and he pulled away. She was burning up.

"She has a fever." He said, astonished. "What the hell?" Giving no further thought, he scooped her up.

"Do you want to take her to the," Liz stopped, knowing that the hospital was a bad idea.

"My house," he answered. "You could give us a lift though. She's heavier with the box."

Liz nodded and rushed to the cruiser to open the back door. She watched as he carefully lay her on the seat, noticing that the box never shifted from her grasp. Carefully maneuvering her legs so the door could close, Damon looked at Liz and for once she saw fear on his face.

"Damon?" She asked, wondering why he looked so scared.

"She's never been sick, Liz. Ever. She even nursed my mother through late stage tuberculosis." His eyes widened, and he felt his stomach lurch. "The only illness she's ever shown is the allergy to vervain."

They got in the car silently, and drove carefully to his house, hoping against hope that Jessa hadn't finally found her kryptonite.

 ** _Mystic Falls, VA August 24, 2010_**

Damon ignored all the "leads" that had Elena and Alaric running around. He could give a shit about Stefan and Klaus and whatever mess they were creating. All he cared about was Jessa, and the fact that she'd not regained consciousness, nor had her fever broke. When Alaric finally decided to check on him, he found Damon sitting on the side of his bed, looking down at Jessica, willing her to wake up.

"Damon," Ric said, breaking his concentration. "We need to talk about what's going on outside this bedroom."

Damon shot him a glare. Not willing to raise his voice, in case Jessa could hear him, he spoke evenly. "Ric, at the moment, Klaus could burn the whole damn town to the ground, and my attention would solely be focused on her." He pointed down, at the face etched in his mind, she was putting off enough heat that he was sure even human Ric could feel it. "She will wake up, and I will make sure she's ok. As for Stefan, Klaus, and whatever the hell you people imagine is my priority, screw it all. I lost her once because I was focused on the wrong face, and I fucking refuse to do it again."

Ric's eyes widened. He glanced down at the woman he'd yet to meet. Elena only told him the broadest story about her past, but seeing Damon so emotional was worrying. And knowing that Klaus was failing at making hybrids left and right, making him more dangerous, meant that they needed Damon's strength. He looked up into Damon's intense blue stare and realized he was deadly serious. He was out. This would be up to him and the others. Their strongest soldier was taking a personal day.

"Do you have any idea how truly screwed we're going to be if he comes back here?" Ric asked, coming closer, but keeping his voice down. "Elena could end up really, truly dead, Damon."

Damon looked down and Jessa and felt a slight tug at Elena's name. He studied Jessa's face, the face of his vision at twelve, and forcing the tug to fade. Looking back at Ric, he said something harsh to the human's ears, but necessary to his own happiness. "I don't care."

Ric turned away, with one last parting shot, "Stefan will never forgive you."

Damon moved a stray hair from Jessa's face, and answered, "I've never forgiven him, so we're even."

 _Jessa's dream was different this time. She couldn't really discern where she was, nothing about the space was definite. She felt like she was floating, and it was beyond weird._

 _"Jessica," a familiar, yet long unheard voice said, drawing her attention to the side._

 _She gasped. "Mother?" She took in the face that had grown slightly faint in her memories, and the eyes so like her own stared back at her. They drunk each other in, and Jessa, worriedly asked, "Am I finally dead?"_

 _Her mother's laugh tinkled, as though the connection was weak. "No, you're not dead. Neither are your father and I, obviously. I'm sorry, Jessica, that we had to leave you."_

 _Jessica, felt the tears gather in her eyes, but willed them not to fall. "Why? Why did you leave me?"_

 _"You've seen how you stopped aging, my darling. The same happened to me, and your father, well he hadn't aged since his transition." She said in a weirdly kind tone, trying to avoid the conversation that Jessica truly wanted to have._

 _"Wait, Papa, is a vampire?" Jessa said, catching it as her mother hoped she wouldn't. "How is that possible?"_

 _Her mother sighed. "I'd hoped we could discuss more important topics, though I suppose given your current situation that would be important to you. Yes, your father is a vampire. It's the only coupling we, you and I and the female line before us, can have and result in a family. I don't quite know how it works, because my mother gave me less information than even you're going to receive."_

 _Jessa's brow wrinkled, she wondered why her mother decided that her current situation made this important, but decided to let it go. "So, what information am I going to receive?"_

 _Her mother smiled, glad that the discussion of procreation was past, "The box, it holds a journal of all that I learned about us, our species. It's still not all that much, but again it's more than I had. And, knowing that we had to leave you, Jessica, I made it so this information and your powers would only come when you visited our first home. I hadn't imagined it would take so long." Her tone returned to the tone of Jessica's youth. As though Jessica hadn't quite lived up to her expectations._

 _"Yes, well, I didn't feel quite up to it until now, Mother." Jessa said, feeling like a misunderstood teenager, and not a little petulant._

 _"I know," her mother said, drawing her attention back. "I kept an eye on you. Lily and I were friends, but your father and I were never completely sure about Giuseppe. I'm sorry, Jessica, that you weren't kept as safe and cared for as I wanted."_

 _"So, will I ever see you and Papa, again?" Jessa asked, keeping hope out of her voice._

 _"Of course, now that you've gained access to what I left behind for you. I will be sending you a way to contact us directly. Your father is quite displeased that he couldn't come into this vision with me, but sadly, that's my power, not his." She smirked. "I have to warn you, you're going to be unconscious for at least two days, with a fever, because, along with the journal I also bound your powers. They're coming to you in a rush, and it can be worrisome, but you have to know that the weakness passes. And thankfully, you're in excellent care."_

 _"Mother?" Jessa asked, before the vision could end, "I missed you."_

 _"Ah, my darling girl, your father and I missed you as if we lost a limb." She smiled sadly, and turned away. And with her leaving, darkness enveloped Jessa again._

Damon didn't leave Jessa's side, unless it was physically necessary. Or if he attempted to touch the box that she'd been found clutching. If he didn't attempt the box, he'd go willing downstairs long enough to grab a blood bag. If he did tempt the box, he went without being willing. He didn't grab a bottle of bourbon, even though dulling his worry was tempting. He was fearful that she'd need him and he'd be distracted. He barely spoke to the people waltzing in and out of his house. He didn't care. None of them mattered like the woman sleeping in the middle of his bed.

When he slept, it was fitfully and sitting up in the chair beside the bed. He dreamt of her mother, admonishing him and warning him to stay with her. He dreamt of what his return from the war should have looked like, with Jessa running into his arms and Katherine not even making a dent in his interest. When he'd wake, his eyes sought her form, making sure she was still breathing easily. He wanted to know she was comfortable, but she was completely unresponsive.

He once put his hand on her forehead, knowing it was desperation because she would hate that he was attempting to break down a defense she had. It didn't work, and he'd known it was a long shot, but it made his heart clench. He needed to hear her voice, to see those pale eyes flash at him. Her anger, and hatred would be welcome, fighting was something. This, silence, was maddening.

 ** _Mystic Falls, VA August 27, 2010_**

Damon was dozing when she began fighting against the darkness for consciousness. She blinked against the light, wondering why it felt like a house had fallen on her. She looked around, trying and failing to decide what room held her. When she turned her head, she finally noticed him. He was sleeping, his dark hair falling low on his forehead, brushing his closed eyes. She tried to stay quiet as she studied him. The face was the same as the man who left for war, and in sleep, his innocence returned.

Swallowing, she realized her throat was bone dry. She struggled for a moment to force her arms to help her up. Nothing seemed to be cooperating. As she struggled, he woke, looking at the bed he saw her moving and nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Hey," he whispered, drawing her attention. "You're awake."

She gave him a rare, and rueful smile. "Yes, but apparently my body didn't get the memo." Her voice sounded hoarse, so he grabbed a glass from the nightstand and rushed to his bathroom for water. He came back and helped her to sitting position.

"Let me give you a little assistance," he said, feeling his heart beat normally for the first time in days. "I see your arms aren't cooperating either. Luckily, I have some experience with helping the ill." He smiled down at her, and brought the glass to her lips. "Slowly, Jessa. You and I both know drinking too fast after nothing for days, isn't the best idea."

She drank small sips, waiting to test her throat and voice. "How did I end up here?"

"Ah, that story is pretty interesting. Or weird." He said, settling in against the headboard so he would be in place if she needed more help. "So I was here in my bed, yes it's my bed, Jessa. I was having a really strange dream, one that I've been having on repeat since you came back. I was watching you look for something at the site of the ruins and the weirdest thing was that every time I wanted to help you, I couldn't move."

"Hmm," she said, agreeing without interrupting.

"Imagine my surprise when Liz wakes me up with a call that she found your unconscious body at those ruins, clutching," he pointed to her side, "that." The box was next to her.

"Liz found me? How?" She asked. Trying to figure out how the sheriff became involved.

"Even weirder," he said, glancing down at her. "She said she felt an almost compulsion to go to the ruins, thank heavens for that, because she found you and called me."

She puzzled it out for a moment, trying to decide if her mother could have sent Liz. She had a lot to mull over, but considered what he said about her clutching the wooden cast.

"The box, huh?" She said, ignoring it to rest for a moment in the knowledge that he rescued her.

"The box." He agreed. "It fell from your very tight grip after you were tucked in. I can't touch it."

She glanced up at him, with a raised eyebrow. "You can't?"

"Nope," he said, with his signature hard 'p'. "It just repels me. No pain, no anything, I just reach for it and I end up downstairs getting a blood bag. Damnedest thing."

She chuckled, wondering how many times he tried. "My parents are alive, Damon."

He nodded, figuring finding it out was rather anticlimactic considering everything. "I thought they might be. I mean if you're indestructible, so must they be."

"They had to leave because of the questions brought on by their eternal youth." She rolled her eyes and tested her right hand, it twitched, but that was it. "Supposedly, my mother bound my powers, assuming I'd go visit the trauma of my childhood and then gain my powers. My mother also acted like I should have rushed there minutes after it cooled."

It was his turn to chuckle. "So your immortality? Does it come from both sides of your family?"

She shrugged, happy that her head and shoulders were getting range of motion back. "Debatable."

They sat in companionable silence. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, thinking he knew her answer.

"Maybe, not right now. It's still fresh." She was focused on her right hand, she made the fingertips flutter. "This sucks, by the way."

"What? My company?" He was trying to divert her, but she just smirked.

"For once, Damon Salvatore, I'm glad for your company." She was still trying to get the hand to do what she wanted. "I just hate feeling helpless." She stopped short of pouting.

"I know, Jessa." He said, and she thought she felt his lips brush the top of her head. "You've never liked to show weakness."

He pulled her toward him, leaning her back against his chest so he could cradle her in his arms. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I've missed you." He whispered against her hair. Knowing she could hear, yet giving her the option to pretend she didn't.

She gave a little sniffle, less teary, more willing to admit to embarrassing truths. "I'd be lying if I said I've never thought about you, Damon." She was still urging her body to work with her demands, but she wasn't in a rush to leave. This was nice, she had to admit. "Although," she whispered right back, "I bet I smell horrific."

He chuckled. "You had a pretty high fever." He waited, then gave her an option. "I could help you take a bath."

She turned her head toward him. "Are you being sleazy? Cause I can't tell if you're being sleazy."

He laughed out loud. "No, I just know that besides hating to show weakness, you also hate to be dirty or out of sorts." He stopped for a moment and considered. "Although, if you want me to be sleazy…"

It was her turn to bust out laughing. "Smooth, Salvatore, smooth." She considered how she must look and smell, and his offer in the sense it was offered.

"You don't need a bath, Jessa. You didn't sweat, not even with the heat pouring off of you. And your hair looks exactly how it always looks, perfect." He smiled into her hair, telling her the truth, and feeling safe it in.

She settled more comfortably into his arms. "Well, with your superior sense of smell, I'll concede that you know what you're talking about." She sighed, looking at the box to her right. "I'm not sure I'm ready to open the box anyway."

"Giving up so soon, Jessa? That's not the girl I know." She knew he was trying to keep her from worrying and it was slightly working. "You're body will start working again, it'll take some time, right?"

"That's what my mother inferred." He looked down as she looked up. "My mother's appearance offered some information. It's her journal in the box. Supposedly it'll clear up some things about me." Without thinking her right hand gestured to it. She smiled a little brighter.

"And your father?" He asked, knowing how she felt about him. "Did he show up in dreamland too?"

He felt her attempt to shift, but held her still. "Jessa?"

"No, my papa didn't appear. Since he's not quite the same as my mother and I, he can't." She said, knowing he could hear that she didn't want to discuss it, but also knowing his curiosity would be peaked. "I wish I could have seen him. I miss him so much."

"I know, but I'm sure you'll meet again, before you know it." He was pandering, but he was still trying to figure out what she was avoiding. "She told you something uncomfortable, didn't she? Something more uncomfortable than them being alive."

She nodded and he didn't push. "So this is the boarding house?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Well, it's my bedroom in the boarding house, yes." He said, smiling into her hair again. "When you're ready for some exercise, I'll show you the rest."

"That sounds interesting." Her voice sounded wary. Not wanting to ask, but knowing she had to. "Isn't Elena here?"

It was his turn to still. "She was, but I told her, and my friend Ric, that you were far more important to me than whatever drama Stefan was rolling in." She felt him stiffen and knew this was a foreign feeling for him, denying Elena whatever was her heart's wish.

"Are the Originals coming back?" She asked, focusing on her left hand as they talked. The fingertips were still the only movement. "Do we need to worry about some kind of upheaval?"

"You, and I as your self-designated caretaker, are worrying only about you." He said, with a finality. "My sole focus will be you and whatever you need to come to terms with what's in the box."

She felt odd at that proclamation. It was warming to her, but she couldn't be that selfish, and this truce between them was still new. As she considered an answer, she kept willing her left hand to move. She was surprised when he took it in his larger one. Raising it to his lips, he drew her gaze to his.

"I'm not asking, Jessa." He said, staring down at her. "You should have always been my priority and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for my failure."

This was so different, even from their time as friends. The intensity scared her, and after what her mother said about her parentage, she was even more timid. She heard the words before realizing they came from her.

"Damon, during the entire time I've been gone. All my travels, all the places I've seen and the people I've met. I've never BEEN with anyone." Her face turned a blush so red that she knew she looked sunburned. As she sat kicking herself, she felt him stiffen again. Sitting as still as a statue, he contemplated what she'd said.

Clearing his throat, he asked her a simple, yet completely complicated question. "Why?"

 ** _Paris, France July 18_ 67**

 _Jessa looked around, trying to find her bearings. Out of nowhere a very handsome gentleman approached, and tapped her gently on the shoulder._

 _"Could I be of some service?" He asked, and she thanked heaven he spoke English. Learning French wasn't simple and she was nowhere near fluent._

 _She smiled and his face lit up in response. "Yes, I'm terribly turned around. Could you direct me to," she showed him the slip of paper with the address of her next contact for research. As his hand contacted hers, for she once again forgot her gloves, a flash of heat ran through her. "I'm sorry." She stammered, removing her hand._

 _"It's fine," he assured, giving her perfectly followable directions. "Now, may I demand repayment? Have dinner with me?"_

 _"I am incredibly sorry, but I am at the whim of my convalescent aunt, and but for this errand, every moment of my time is taken." She said, begging out of the engagement. "I do thank you."_

 _She turned and forced herself to walk at a normal pace. How could she ever hope to begin a relationship without knowing what she was?_


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: Thank every single one of you lovely creatures that have read this nugget of a story. The follows and favorites are most appreciated. As are the reviews. I want all of you to know that this is where the story will run off course, it will no longer follow the television timeline, though parts will appear throughout. I will also stop, at this point, of showing the date of any present part (they'll remain for flashbacks, to show how it fits together). Bear with me because I'm fairly certain you're going to enjoy it. (Especially if you never really understood the Damon/Elena angle.)

Damon considered her answer to his question. Her fear, of not knowing what she was, and how she came to be, made sense. Supernatural lives were never easy, and hers less so. At least he'd been prepared for his life as a vampire. She hadn't even known she was immortal until she'd been forced to die and he couldn't imagine how terrified she must have been when she came to.

He watched as she slowly regained movement in her arms, her legs were still unmoving, so they had more time to talk. He wasn't certain she'd stay for long after she was capable of self-sufficiency.

"You didn't date?" He asked, knowing that wasn't the best word for what they were discussing, but unsure of which one would work better. Have sex? Fall in love? Start small, his mind screamed at him.

Jessica gave a quiet chuckle. "No, Damon, I didn't date. Knowing, even as a teenager, what came from **_dating_**."

"Tell me about what your mother said about your father." He requested, thinking the answer lay somewhere in her parents' relationship. He was rewarded with the knowledge he was on the right path when he felt her twitch uncomfortably in his arms. "Jessa?"

Clearing her throat, she tried to think of a diversion, but knew that when Damon was fixated on a topic, there wasn't a tactic to shake him. "My papa, he's supernatural, too. Just not the same as Mother and I."

"You've told me as much, Jessa." He said, focusing her on the truth that she was avoiding. "What species, or race, or whatever the hell the classification is for supernatural beings?"

"He's," she started, swallowing hard, "a vampire." The word 'vampire' was barely audible. She knew what he'd assume, from her blurting out her lack of relationship experience. Her face felt as hot as the sun.

Damon's head smacked against the heavy wooden headboard. He had some suspicions, but honestly, he wasn't sure and what she was telling him, made his visions on meeting her seem even more likely and possible. He should be so excited, but honestly, he was terrified. They, he and Jessa, their future, could be REAL.

"Damon?" She asked, turning toward him. "Are you alright?" She looked at his face, the shock, and strangely, fear shined out to her.

She felt like she should let him know that this fact didn't mean that he had to be her partner in life. That she was fine with their friendship going back to how it was before Katherine showed up in their world. Even though it felt like a knife was twisting in her chest at the thought, she would make him see that her hopes weren't pinned on him, regardless of the truth.

Before she could articulate it, before she could make it sound sincere, his vampire speed caught her off guard. His hands turned her fully toward him and before she could make sense of the look in his eyes, his lips were on hers. She didn't think, she didn't question how they went from point A in their lives to this, instead she sunk into the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her. The heat, the lust, and the rightness of his mouth and hers touching in a way that she'd never considered possible. Their hearts pounded, in tandem, and her hands found their way into his silky dark hair. His clutched the back of her head, holding her close, as close as they could physically get. And in that moment, as they let each other feel for the very first time how they felt for one another, the thought of everyone else melted from their minds.

It seemed like days passed when they parted, but it was mere minutes. Looking into Jessa's eyes, Damon felt something he'd never felt before. Not the obsession he felt with Katherine, or the pull he felt with Elena. What he felt with Jessa was a purity, the very rightness of her and him nearly took his breath away.

They looked at each other, and laughed softly. "Damon," she said, breathless, but smiling. "I don't really know what to say."

"We don't need to say anything, Jessa." He said, brushing her curls from her face, memorizing the look in her eyes, the very need in them. "Let's just enjoy it."

His head dropped toward her, and this time she was more prepared. Their lips brushed, and she could feel his curled into a smile. If she had been asked, during any point after 1864 and up to today, she'd say the entire situation was an impossibility. Now, it seemed a certainty. Except, she pulled back and looked up into his eyes as they opened in question, there was a doubt.

"Damon," she said, cupping his face in her hands. "Are you SURE? Because, I swear, if Elena wanders into this room, and you look at her and I slip from your mind again, eternal life WILL be torture for me."

He considered her words and fear gripped him, too. What if it happened again? What if, as she said, Elena came in and took away every moment that had passed since Jessa regained consciousness? If her existence, and the importance of it, left him again. He pulled back and grimaced.

"I won't lie to you, Jessa." He said, taking her hands from his face and holding them in his own. "I'm terrified it will happen again. And I can't even claim that Katherine compelled me, Jessa. Everything I did with her, I did freely." She could tell, unlike his former brag of being independent in following her worst enemy, this confession upset him.

"I've been thinking," she said, squeezing his hands. "What if, what if there's more to the pull Katherine and the doppelgänger situation than simply lust or infatuation?" She could see him trying to understand what she was considering. "Could there be more to the curse than simply the blood to unlock the moon curse?"

He thought about what she was saying, and pulled her back into his lap, and settled once more against the headboard. Jessa listened to his heart beating steadily as she felt the movement come back to each of her legs and then feet. It took time for him to work it over, considering the truth of her conspiracy theory.

"Are you thinking someone cursed the Salvatore line to become obsessed with the Petrova doppelgänger situation?" He asked, as his hands ran through her curls. "Because, I don't want you to give me an out for the betrayal I perpetrated on you, Jessa."

She knew what he was thinking, because she was hoping that she wasn't only doing that as well. "I don't know, Damon, but it seems stronger than simple human or vampire feelings are in place. I've seen you look at both Katherine and Elena and I could swear nothing else matters when their eyes seek yours." She tried to think of a better way to describe it, without using herself in the equation. "Think about when you came home from the war. Not only did you not seek out me to let me know, you literally looked at your own brother like nothing more than competition."

She could tell he was considering her words. So she continued. "You and Stefan were never the closest people, but Damon, even with the fucked up dynamics of your family, you still cared and would have died for him."

He knew what she was saying was true. He had welcomed Jessa's help in their family dealings, but given the chance, he would have protected Stefan from any danger he could have. "She truly had more power over me than I realized." He sounded amazed, even to his own ears. "I was so proud of making the choice to feed from her. That I was man enough to choose to live forever with her."

It hurt her to hear him say it, but she pushed past it. "Damon, I'm not sure, even without compulsion she had access to that type of pull, but what if it's engrained in her very blood." She was warming to the idea, as though it was being proven right deep inside of her. "And, since Elena has that blood…"

They shared an understanding look. The blood, and with it the face that came along, was the link. It wasn't simply giving Damon an excuse for what happened, Jessa knew as surely as she knew her own name, that this was the fact of it. The doppelgänger curse was deeper than anyone had ever considered. And even with this knowledge, Jessa worried that worse was yet to come.


	9. Chapter 9

The day after Damon and Jessa considered the theory that Elena's blood and face were cursed to make the Salvatore men become obsessed, she was back on his bed, but this time she was wearing her normal clothes. She had the box in her lap and was talking herself into opening the latch and finding out what she was. Damon was downstairs, discussing the weeks' worth of Stefan/Klaus drama. She was excused, seeing as she had more important things to figure out.

The box still felt warm, and she'd been repeatedly tempted to put Damon's hand on it the day before, just to see how the repulsion spell worked. And to be honest, she thought it would be hilarious to watch. She managed, with difficulty, to hold herself at bay. Now it was just her and the box. Sighing, she clicked the latch and opened it carefully. Inside, she found a very old bound book and a letter.

She pulled the letter out first. It was in oddly preserved shape, given that it was over 150 years old. Her mother must be more powerful than she imagined. She opened it and immediately recognized the handwriting. It was from her papa.

 _My darling, Princess Jessa,_

 _It is with the heaviest heart that I've ever had that I write this letter to say goodbye. Knowing that I will not be witness to your growing older, that I will not hear the word "Papa" from your sweet lips for who knows how long, and that I will have to give your very safety over to a family that I am not completely comfortable with tears at my heart. If I could convince your mother of the absurdity of leaving you behind, I would. I think, and hope, that you know how futile that very thought is._

 _Soon, I hope, you'll find this letter within the box your mother is planning on leaving for you and I will be given the gift of a letter from your very important hand. I miss you, even as I sit within our home as you sleep fitfully in your room above._

 _Please, my princess, give your heart carefully to a man that loves you with all the power in his being. I know that learning that this man, whom your mother is absolutely resolute is already within your reach, must first become something that those we leave you in care of believe are monsters. And learning, upon the receipt of this letter, that your papa, the man who first held your hand is of the same cloth, will be painful-know my darling, that the only thing that has made my eternal life worth living is that through my love and life with your mother, you were brought into existence._

 _Even though I will be at a distance from you, know that it means nothing, for you are and will always be the best part of my very long existence. Knowing that you live, even away from me, will give me joy even as I mourn our parting. Please, understand, this is a necessity. Our leaving is not without regrets, but it is necessary._

 _And now I end, with this assurance, Jessa, you are and will be the best of all of us. You and whomever is lucky enough to be found worthy of your love, will make the world better and perhaps, safer for all who dwell within it. This I know, even if I lack the surety your mother's power affords her. I love you, Princess. And I will see you again._

 _Love,_

 _Papa_

Her eyes were flush with tears, and she was so wrapped up in the pain of seeing his hand, coupled with the words he left her with, that she didn't hear Damon come into the room. He watched her, and noticed that she'd finally opened her box. The letter in her hand, he could see the writing, but waited until she noticed him before approaching.

Jessa brushed the tears from her face, and smiled up at him. She patted the bed next to her and he sat. He waited to see if she needed his comforting, but she laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I can see I've given you a bit of concern." She smiled and took his hand. "My papa left a letter, and it was simply wonderful to see his handwriting."

He knew there was more, and he waited, rubbing calming circles on her thumb. She glanced at the letter, and then to his surprise handed it to him. He took it carefully, knowing how she must feel about it's sentimentality. He read it and felt a lump form in his own throat. Her father had been a fascination with Damon as a child. There was obviously something different about him, but he hadn't known just what. Learning yesterday that he was a vampire hadn't made his memories of the man any different. And here, he was showing why. Her father was more human than most of the founding family members, including his own father, he could remember.

"Ah, Jessa," he whispered, pulling her to him. She was careful to move the box from her lap. "I hope that your father is going to approve of me." He buried his nose into her hair, and let the smell of honeysuckle that always followed her calm him.

Jessa smiled, and settled in his arms. "Of course he will, Damon. He trusted me with you as a toddler, and now that I'm more durable, I'm sure you'll be the top of his list of favorites."

He pulled back to look down into her eyes. Dipping his head to give her a soft kiss, he pulled back and said, "Even with the whole Katherine situation?"

She could tell he was worried, but she shrugged. "Damon, he knew you were human. I'm sure he'd allow some error of humanity. And regardless, he's my papa, and he'd give me the world. And considering you're my world, ta-da."

He smiled at her assertiveness. "You are amazing, Jessa Warren." He kissed her again, before replacing her on the bed and standing up. "And because you're already amazing, I'm going to let you study." He pointed to the box. "If I know you, that book is going to be devoured and then there's going to be no stopping you."

She smiled up at him, and pulled the box with the book still inside to her. "Thank you, Damon. And just so you know, if I'm amazing, it's because you came into my life and helped me find myself."

The words were on both of their minds, three words that would change everything. Were they ready? Sharing a smile, Damon left her to concentrate on her mother's journal, and she took a breath she didn't know she was holding. Eventually the time would come, they both knew, when there wasn't a hesitation, and that's the turning point, but for now, they could focus on their individual parts in the world they occupied. She to learn who and what she was, and he to figure out if he could fight an obsession he feared.

While Damon gave her unfettered access to the quiet of his bedroom, he paced the study, attempting to figure out how to fix the seemingly unfixable. How should he go about saving his brother, and severing the ties that seemed to bind Stefan to Klaus? He kept pacing, even as he felt the presence of Elena. The answer had to be here, somewhere, for him to find.

"Damon?" Elena said, calling attention to the very person he was most afraid of. She watching him steel himself to face her.

"Yes?" He asked, trying to look past her shoulder, until Jessa could focus on figuring out if there was some supernatural pull to Elena, he was determined to not let down his guard.

"Is Jessa alright?" She asked, and he realized that no one really knew if she'd recovered, they'd been so wrapped up in each other. She'd left very late the night before to go to her house to gather some personal supplies and returned while everyone was out or asleep.

He didn't look directly at her, turning and answering as he began his pacing again. "Yes, she is. She's upstairs looking into some family documents." He could hear Elena let out a long breath and realized her worry wasn't feigned. Well, he knew she was different from Katherine, even Jessa knew. He still didn't trust himself to look at her. "Thank you, Elena, for asking."

She sat heavily on the chair nearest the threshold of the study. "I like Jessa, Damon." She said it as if trying to assure both him and herself. "She's a good person, who stayed when I know everything about Mystic Falls felt like torture. And she saved my best friend, and if I'm being honest, me."

He kept his head down, stopping and thinking a glass of bourbon would be welcome, but somehow he knew Elena wasn't finished.

"She could have easily outed me to Klaus in Chicago. She could have done so many horrible things in retaliation for what Katherine put her through. She didn't, and for that, I can't express enough gratitude." She stopped and stood up. "I'll leave you to your pacing, Damon. Just let her know, please, that I'm grateful that she's well."

Damon nodded, still averting his eyes. "I will," he considered his next words, then shook his head. Calling out to her, "Elena, she's upstairs in my room. She could probably use a minute of something other than what she's dealing with right now."

He could hear the smile in her voice as she said, "I'll run up then. Thanks, Damon."

Damon listened as she left the room, and let out a sigh. He'd gladly continue to avert his eyes around Elena until they could figure out if he was somehow cursed to become obsessed with her, but it was irritating. He let the image of Jessa fill his thoughts, and he smiled. Irritating, but ultimately worth it.

Jessa was reading the journal her mother had written and left for her. The beginning was a little confusing, but as she read, the truth of what she was started to form.

 _In the beginning, for lack of a more original start, there was nothing. No life existed on this plane we now know as Earth. Before the world was divided by races, and species, there was just a pool of bubbling fluid. More than mud, less than ocean, and from that pool I grew. The light was low, and the land indistinct. I waiting by the pool, hoping that something like me would spew forth, but nothing came. I knew, as though gifted with knowledge enough to live and grow, that I must leave the pool and learn what this world held. And so, began my journey of life._

The opening was confusing, was this in the hand of Jessa's grandmother, or was her mother saying that she was the first of whatever they were? Did no other living being exist at the point that her mother sprung forth? She continued to read, and the understanding grew within her. She wasn't part of a line of powerful beings. She was the Second of the "line".

 _The eons passed quick as a blink and eventually my solitude was broached by new beings. They looked like me, but I could sense that they held none of the strength and magic that my form held. Later, I learned of myths from the Greeks, and when I heard the story of Prometheus and his being punished for giving humans fire and through the light knowledge, I realized that I suffered from the same urges to help humans, and in doing so, was punished as well._

 _The powers I was created with, they are those that all supernatural beings are possessing of, to an extent. I could see, hear, and smell better than those humans that came forth from the same pool as I did. My strength, when tested, was far more than even their strongest male. And, the magic that could create and control elements far surpassed anything the humans dreamt of being capable._

 _My first mistake, even though I feel no real regret, was giving a young woman magic. I could sense in her an aptitude, that she could, with some urging be well versed in the very magic that flowed easily through my veins. A simple touch, a whispered expectation, and she opened her eyes to a knowledge that I should have questioned gifting her with, but it was a gift that I could not take back. She was the first in a powerful ,line of witches, and she was my first experience acting as Prometheus. Her line, still the most powerful of witches, have seen this gift as such throughout the present. Unlike the other gifts I've since bestowed._

 _The second came much later, a man worried that his family was unsafe in the world, which was overran with dangerous beasts came to me for advice. During the early times, humans had no fear for the power I welded. Instead, they saw me as a shaman, a distinction that came much later, but the expectations were the same. He wanted his family to be able to harness the same power that the most dangerous beast yielded. And so, the curse of the moon was created. It wasn't thought a curse during those early days, that too was decided later, when the descendants of that man felt that the burden was too much to bear._

 _And the last, as of this moment, came at the darkest part of my existence. A woman, trained by the very line of witches that I first gifted with magic, came to me and demanded a similar protection to her family that I had granted to those afflicted with the moon curse. Her husband, a controlling and grieving man, demanded magic to solve their dispute with the wolf-people. He couldn't see, and she refused to confess, that one of her sons bore that very curse. I considered the demand, and in it, I realized I could create a stipulation to granting her wants. I could create, with a new curse on her family, although as with the moon curse, it was seen as a gift at the time, my own companion. I could make a species that would act as the perfect answer to my loneliness in immortality. And with that, I created vampire._

Jessa gasped, and looked up. Her mother, the woman who she was realizing she barely knew, had created the very monsters that she always thought were bred in darkness. She looked at her own hands and for once she was truly fearful of whatever it was that flowed through her veins.

She heard someone coming up the stairs and shutting her eyes to collect herself, she realized she could tell who was approaching. The heartbeat and even the slight scent of Elena came to her in a rush and she was brought up short. Her mother did say the powers would be coming in a rush.

"Elena?" Jessa called, letting her know she could hear her coming.

Elena entered the bedroom and smiled. "Hey, Jessa! Damon told me you were awake and feeling better, so I thought I'd say hello."

Jessa shifted her mother's journal back into the box, and moved over so Elena could sit next to her. "I am feeling a little better, just trying to wrap my head around some of my heritage." She gestured to the box.

"Learning anything helpful?" Elena asked, and Jessa could tell she was trying to be a friend.

"Mostly the history of my lineage, so far anyway." Jessa said, giving a sad smile. "And I'm slowly coming into some understanding of my real powers."

Elena raised an eyebrow, and Jessa gave her a small exhibition. She raised a palm and shut her eyes, a blue-green flame appeared in the center. She heard Elena's gasp and breathed out, letting the flame extinguish.

"Fire?" Elena asked, her eyes sparkling. "Or is there a whole lot more?"

"Lots and lots more." Jessa said, laughing. "So how's the real world going?"

It was Elena's turn to smile sadly. "Stefan, and Klaus by default, are heading back. And I think we can all imagine how well that's going to turn out."

"Elena," Jessa said, asking for her attention. "You need to know, I'm working hard to figure out just what else these unknown powers entail, and I will do my best to be sure we save Stefan. Even if it's from himself."

Elena nodded, knowing that Jessa didn't say anything she didn't mean. "So, you and Damon?" She needed a change of subject and thought this was the best one.

"Now, Elena," Damon said from the doorway. "Jessa has never been one to kiss and tell." He admonished, then added with a cheeky wag of his eyebrows to Jessa, "Me on the other hand…"

Jessa grabbed a pillow from behind her and tossed it at him, hard. He nearly fell over from the force, and she noticed with wide eyes. Elena didn't, laughing at the two of them, and focused on not worrying for a moment.

"I have to get going." She said, her cellphone buzzing in her hand. "Caroline demands an audience." Laughing gently, she left with a wave the newly formed couple barely noticed. Damon rubbed his chest where the pillow had hit him. "So, I see you're stronger than before."

"Oh, Damon, if only that were the ONLY change." She shook her head and patted the bed next to her. "Wait until you hear how my mother changed the world."


	10. Chapter 10

_The day I chose to give in to a demand that I should have known was inappropriate, I worked hard to think of how to include my stipulation. How could I, with the power within me, create my own life partner? Obviously the family that had lost one son to the wolf-men I had created were grieving, and wanted knowledge that I could ease that grief, and add to their own power against the culprits. I wish I could say that I thought long and hard about this demand. I could say that I considered disregarding the very notion that these mere humans could order my appeasement to their whims._

 _I didn't. And that, even as I sit with your father reading across from me as I am writing this down, compels me to admit that I should have truly considered the future. This family wasn't trustworthy. Not only to me and the village that welcomed me, but amongst themselves they were not open and forthcoming. The first two sons of this family were obedient and showed their familial loyalty easily. Then came the mother's shame, a son born of her lust for the very beast that killed her youngest. The following three, son, daughter, son, also easily obeyed their familial bonds. It was the son, that shared no blood with the mother's husband, that should have given me a much needed pause._

 _I wanted, so much that I convinced myself it was necessary to my continued existence, a partner. Humans, even those that had been gifted with strength and power, were not similar enough to me that their company satisfied my needs. This demand, of something more than wolf and witch, made me think that my power, which I was far more knowledgeable in the use of could finally be useful to giving me my own gift._

 _Looking back, as anyone can tell you, will do nothing for the present. I cannot take the gifts back, and given that way the Earth and its inhabitants have adjusted to my gifts, I suppose I wouldn't want to. I only wish, given the cleared sight of looking back, that I could clearly see that this family could be the very end to the world as we know it._

Jessa was reading through the journals, looking for any type of explanation for the thought processes that her mother used to "gift" humans with curses that created far more issues that answers. Damon was sleeping beside her, in the bed at her house for once. She'd insisted that they both needed a break from the constant stream of invaders of the boarding house, and he, showing the first signs of exhaustion she'd ever seen in him, agreed.

Taking a break, she turned her head to study him. She was always taken back by how innocent his face relaxed in rest. She wasn't ignorant of the things he'd done during the time they'd been apart. Jessa knew he'd killed people, innocent people. She knew that, unlike her, he hadn't spent his time in celibacy either.

She couldn't find the basis to blame him for these actions. Not only was it simply a part of his journey, which twisted and turned until they came back together, but it shaped him. If she, as her mother had written, looked back with the hindsight of knowledge, Damon hadn't been without blame even during his mortal years. Nor, if she was truly honest, had she been growing up. This belief that he needed somehow to seek redemption was ridiculous.

Redemption. Jessa had heard Elena, now that she could hear clearly at a distance that even shocked Damon, multiple times use this word to try to validate her repeated dictates on the need to find Stefan. Elena used it to try to warp Damon into seeing things from her perspective. She dangled this belief in redemption, and the theory that he in some way lacked in his being the necessary humanity that would somehow rush to him upon freeing Stefan from the Ripper he'd become. Jessa felt there was a word that worked for this theory and ploy: manipulation.

Elena, in a cloud of beautiful humanity and innocence, believed that she was pushing toward reuniting with her true love. Jessa, the bystander, and to be honest unafflicted by her charms, saw it as far similar to Katherine. The outcome may be different, as were the tactics, but in honestly the manipulation was clear.

What Jessa couldn't answer, and she wasn't finding any help in her mother's journals, was how the doppelgänger could use this, even without the power of compulsion to get anyone take her words and move toward action? It almost seemed, that while Damon had the harshest pull, the whole damn town saw Elena as some sort of prodigal child. The one who could do nothing wrong, and had only the very best qualities. It was strange. Then again, perhaps Jessa's vision of Elena was marred by the very knowledge of what Katherine had been capable of and thus wasn't giving her the benefit of the doubt. Afterall, she had lost the only parents she knew in a very traumatic fashion.

Jessa gave a quiet sigh, and felt Damon shift next to her. Before she could apologize for waking him, his arms had pulled her toward him. His lips, even in his half-conscious state, sought hers. She gave in willingly, loving the feel of his lips taunting hers into a dance that she'd only learned and yet, she hoped was excelling in. Before she could pull away, he did, and looking down into her eyes, he smiled.

"Hey, you," he whispered, giving her nose a little nudge with his. "How long have I been sleeping?"

She smiled back, reaching up to push his dark hair from his eye. "A few hours. Are you hungry?"

His grin became a little more predatory. And his eyes darkened. "Very." He answered, and his lips crushed against hers in a more heated kiss. Her mouth opened under his attack and their tongues touched. A low moan escaped from her throat, and he pulled back again. He gave a heavy sigh, and pulled her toward his chest as he sat himself up against the headboard.

Jessa knew why he sighed, and why he'd pulled away. This couldn't be permanent or even guaranteed until they knew that the obsession that Damon felt for Elena was handled. She sighed heavily too. They still weren't entirely sure what precautions they could take to make sure a mini-Jessa didn't result in going to far, too soon. She gave a dark chuckle and looked up at his confusion.

"Who knew that you'd be the voice of resistance and reason in the bedroom?" She said, widening her eyes. His answering smile assured her that they were still ok, if frustrated.

He gestured to the journal that had fallen to the side of the bed. "Anything helpful yet?" He asked, hopefully.

"Nope." She said, pulling the book into her lap. "I wish you could read the damn thing. It's like 'dear diary' for my psychotic mother who wants to relive how important she is to human-kind." She glared at the book, but opened it up to where she'd left off. Sadly, no one aside from herself could actually see the damn writing. She actually wished she could share the absolute boredom that came from knowing that her mother sat somewhere, only doubting one "gift" she gave.

"How far have you gotten?" He asked, seeing only a book on her lap, with blank pages facing him.

"Well, aside from the 'gifting' of you know curses on three different supernatural species, I've learned how she controls her powers. Hers are more confusing? I don't know how to really explain it. Maybe because she created witches, the powers channel more easily for me? For once, I suck at explaining things." She threw her hands up in defeat.

"Show me," he said, kissing her hair. "Give me a demonstration of how your powers are easier to use."

She smiled, knowing that he was once again distracting her. She turned around, so she was facing him, and took both his hands. "OK, so you know how my mom seems to work with sending visions? I think I can do something similar, yet a little more focused."

He raised an eyebrow, and pressed his hands against hers. "Then show me."

"Trust me?" She asked, swallowing hard. He nodded and smiled. "I'm going to show you the first time I died." His smile disappeared. "It'll be fine, Damon, I just want to show it to you. Remember, I'm right here, holding your hands."

 _Suddenly he was in her childhood bedroom in his family's home. He could see her sleeping, and watched as she woke to a dark house. As he watched, she reached for a book on the beside table and lit the lamp. She settled against the headboard and opened the book, but he could sense her stiffening with some knowledge and she sat down her book._

 _"_ _Miss Pierce, if you have something you wish to discuss with me, I suggest you do so before I am loud enough to have you removed."_

 _He watched as Katherine stepped from the open window, and glared down at the memory of the girl he'd left behind during the war._

 _"_ _What is it about you that all these people love?" Katherine hissed. "You're not that pretty. You're far too small all the way around. And yet, they give you the position of lady of the house. It doesn't make sense."_

 _His eyes never left Jessa as Katherine stepped closer to the bed. He knew that she was in such danger, and yet, he was absolutely riveted to the scene before him._

 _"_ _You know, I can make you tell me." Katherine whispered. Jessa, so small, yet so strong willed still refused to answer. He watched as Katherine sat upon her bed and looked deeply into the light green eyes that he loved so dearly._

 _"_ _Tell me why you are so important to the Salvatores." Katherine whispered. Jessa laughed. Damon's heart clenched, both with pride for how strong she was even in the face of such clear danger, and also because he knew that Katherine would never abide being laughed at._

 _"_ _Don't laugh." Katherine ordered, a little less sure, but still maintaining eye contact._

 _Jessa giggled more, and said, "Does that ever work?"_

 _Katherine stood and clenched her fists. "Yes, unless, are you on Vervain?"_

 _Vervain, Damon had forgotten about what Jessa answered, "No, I'm allergic."_

 _Katherine sucked in a breath. "You're one of us?"_

 _Jessa looked at Katherine like she'd lost her senses. "Am I insane? No. I'm not whatever the hell you think you are. I just happen to get hives when I'm near Vervain."_

 _She watched as Katherine paced her room trying to make sense of what had occurred so far. Damon, even without knowing from the things that Jessa had told him about the past, knew that this wasn't going to be easy to witness. He watched as Katherine stalked toward her. "Fine, I didn't want to have to do this so early in the game, but I suppose your death will give me a better foothold here."_

 _Jessa's eyes went round. Katherine was going to kill her and Damon was helpless to watch, just as the woman sitting across from him in reality had been. Katherine was on her, ripping at her neck with her teeth. As Damon heard Jessa's quiet gasp at the pain of Katherine's teeth cutting through her throat and the sound of her precious blood gushing, there was a gasp, and then a gag._

 _Katherine had fallen back as Jessa was clutching her bleeding throat. Glaring at Jessa, she began throwing up black bile, and cursing the young girl who lay upon the bed. "What are you?" She gasped as the last of the bile came out._

 _"_ _Jessica Warren." Jessa whispered, and Damon heard the first hint of her fear. Katherine rose, slightly unsteady, but with death in her glare. A flash and Katherine was upon her. He heard the snap of the throat that he had the pleasure of touching daily, and the scene went dark._

He pulled his hands away from hers gently. He needed a moment to collect his feelings, the powerlessness of watching someone he knew he couldn't live without die at the very hands of someone he allowed ultimate power over him. His anger raged, and he wanted nothing more than to find the bitch and truly end her. How dare she kill, not knowing that it wouldn't be final, the one person that made Damon's life worth living. He looked down at Jessa, grabbing her hands with his and stared at her as his anger was released.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his eyes tearing up. "That it happened, that you were alone. Most of all, that she's still breathing air that could be used by someone much more worthy."

Jessa, reached up and wiped away a tear that escaped his eye. "I didn't show you so you could feel miserable, Damon. I wanted to show you that because of that moment, and what it lead to for both of us, we're HERE." He fell forward and laid his head in her lap. As her fingers stroked the silk of his dark hair, she continued. "You, Damon, and I had to find ourselves separately. How, if we hadn't, would we KNOW without any doubts that we're right for one another? I know we're holding off and I know why. I just need to you know one thing: You don't need redemption, Damon. The very fact that you have made mistakes and yet, you're still the man I remember, that tells me that you're just as human as you were then."

He started to speak, but she shushed him. "No, I could give a shit about what the rest of this God-forsaken town thinks, Damon. I've never lied to you, and I won't start now. You are, and have always been, the man I will hold others to measure their humanity. Many, including your brother pre-vampire and therefore pre-ripper, are found wanting."

Damon smiled up at her, and slowing ran his hand through her hair. With a speed that neither even noticed any longer, they were in each other's arms. Kissing the very breath from one another, they fell back onto the bed, and clasped together fell into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_Damon carried the burden of a war he hadn't really agreed with on his shoulders as the familiar sight of his house came into his vision. Home, he thought, warmed at the idea of finally seeing Jessa after far too long away. He walked carefully through the gates, and stopped for a moment to decide where she may be at this time of morning. The garden, he thought, would be perfect for her to disappear into a book. He put down the one bag he'd carried home and made his way to the back of the house._

 _Jessa sat at a bench under one of the trees. The book lay in her lap, forgotten for a moment, as she simply allowed herself to be warmed by the early morning sun. She smiled to herself, feeling that this moment alone, before the burdens of keeping the household in order would hunt her down, was well worth being awake before everyone else. She heard a slight rustling behind her, at the beginning of the garden, and turning she felt that she couldn't believe her own eyes._

 _Damon hadn't wanted to disturb her. He'd hoped for a few moments to take in the very sight of her, not yet completely the vision from his first meeting her, but close. He'd been gone nearly two years, the war had ended, and here he was watching from a distance at the very love of his life. He'd known it the first time he'd seen her, even though they'd been but children, and here she sat at 15 years old, and he knew he must wait his time for her to be where he was in the affection he held for her._

 _He saw her eyes the moment she realized he was there. They lit up and he felt his heart expand. Thank God she looked as happy to see him as he was to see her._

 _Jessa rose and allowed one of her beloved books to drop harshly to the ground, but she bore it no mind. He was here, standing uncertainly at the garden gate and staring at her as though she were water in a desert. They started walking toward each other, and before either knew it their arms were clutched around each other._

 _"_ _Damon," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. "How are you here?"_

 _"_ _It's over, Jessa." He whispered into her curls, and his hands held her tighter. "I'm home, for good."_

 ** _FLASH OF WHITE_**

 _"_ _Damon!" Jessa's voice called, looking around the grounds. He'd asked her to meet him in the garden at noon, but he hadn't been there. Here she was wandering the Salvatore lands, getting rather irritated. "Damon Salvatore! Where are you?!"_

 _Damon was cursing in the garden. Getting there a few minutes late, thanks to less than helpful servants, he'd found that she wasn't there. He allowed her ladies' maid, Hattie, to put the finishing touches on the table he'd requested. Curses on the fact that he wasn't the planner that she was. As he watched the maid, and her help from the household staff finish his surprise, he couldn't figure out where she would have gone off to._

 _"_ _Mr. Salvatore," Hattie said, calling him from his frustration and nervous worry. "If I know Miss Warren," her eyes twinkled, " then she's looking all over for you. Maybe you should try looking around while I finish up here. She does have a temper, after all."_

 _Damon took a settling breath, and thanked Hattie with a chuckle. "You're right. I'll go for a bit of a walk. Maybe I'll find her on the grounds."_

 _Jessa was unladylike in her stomping back towards the house. Really, as though she had the time to spare running all over the dirty grounds looking like an idiot in what was clearly one of Damon's idiotic pranks. Honestly, she could swear he was the oldest, yet she was out doing him for maturity._

 _Today was her twentieth birthday, and she'd expected a surprise, not this irritation. She'd turned toward the gardens, hoping he was there so she could give him a piece of her mind, when she stomped right into him. He steadied them both so they didn't end up in a heap on the ground._

 _"_ _Jessa," he said, looking down into her eyes. Hers flashed and he knew that Hattie was right, she was angry. "I'm sorry, it took me far longer to set up your birthday surprise than it ever does for you to do mine. You're going to have to teach me how you do that, by the way."_

 _Her eyes and irritation softened. So he was trying to surprise her. She allowed him to place her hand in the crook of his arm. "Jessa, come with me to your very late, and hopefully very well received birthday lunch."_

 _They walked silently into the garden and Jessa gasped when she saw what he'd finally managed to put together. The table was lined with white linen and lace, topped with all of her favorite flowers in a bright silver vase. Crystal goblets held wine, and the plate was laid with the simple foods she preferred for lunch. All of this was set up under the canopy of blossoming trees. It was breathtaking and very intimate, as no was in sight. He held her chair for her and then sat himself across from her._

 _"_ _I really want to be angry with you, as my new dress feels rather heavy with dust, but seeing this I cannot find it in me to actually be so." Jessa said, placing her napkin in her lap. "It's beautiful, Damon, thank you."_

 _Damon swallowed heavily, nerves attacking him again. The lunch table was simply the setting, not the surprise, and he was terrified of what he was about to do. He smiled at her and raised his glass, giving her a toast. "To Jessa Warren, the one bright light in this dark world we live in."_

 _She smiled and accepted the toast. Then she took up her fork, and started her lunch. Jessa felt like there was more to come, but she was nervous. The next step, she thought, looking across the table at Damon was a little different from what they had had to this point. Perhaps she was wrong, she thought, watching him eat nonchalantly. Maybe they were only supposed to stay in this relationship stasis, friends, with this undercurrent._

 _"_ _Jessa," Damon said, drawing her attention. "I do have an actual present for you." She could hear the mischievous tone and smiled in response. "That is, if you'd like it?"_

 _Jessa took a moment to stare at him in consideration. The tone would suggest that she was about to receive something silly, like a book of limericks. Deciding to play along, she nodded. "Alright, Damon, you have my curiosity peeked."_

 _He smiled, and stood. Pulling a very small silver box from his pocket, he walked to her chair and dropped to his knee before she could hold out her hand. Swallowing heavily to steady his nerves, he opened the silver box. "Jessica Warren," he was proud that the quiver in his voice wasn't as noticeable as he feared. "Since the first day I met you, even though you were four and I twelve, I knew that this day would come. Because, since that first day, you've been the light in my darkness. You've seen everything that those who are closer to me by blood would never admit I was capable of, and you've given me every support that anyone could ask for. With those things in mind, I bought this ring when you turned sixteen, but I knew that you weren't ready. I hope, today on your twentieth birthday, you are ready. Because I am, Jessa, I am ready to spend the rest of our lives together."_

 _Tears made Jessa's eyes glassy, but her smile was true. She took the hand that held the box into hers, and slid from her chair to join him in the grass. "Yes, Damon, absolutely!" And there, with her new gown getting yet more stains, and his trousers matching, they shared the kiss that would mark the beginning of their life together._

With a start, both Jessa and Damon woke up. Their bodies were still entangled, and their eyes were aligned. They were both breathing heavily, and they knew that both of them had seen the same visions in a shared dream. What their lives would have looked like, had the two of them been destined to be mortal. As they waited for their hearts to stop pounding, Damon searched for Jessa's hand, and found hers to be reaching for his.

"Do you think…" She whispered, afraid that her mother was still pulling strings. Showing the two of them what they had most wanted, in the past, was a powerful manipulation.

He sighed, and raised their clasped hands to his lips. Kissing her knuckles, he shook his head. "I don't think it was her. She'd never want for you to yearn to be regular." He shook his head at the very thought. "No, I think, maybe it was just us."

Jessa considered the idea that the two of them, sharing a bed and entwined, could possibly create this dream to torture them with and wondered if that was a good thing or terrifying. "So, do you wish we had been, or stayed in your case, human?"

It was his turn to think about her question. Would it have made things simpler? In some ways, he supposed, but the truth was that he loved being a vampire. It was a thought that he'd bragged of often, much to his brother's discomfort, but it was the truth. He didn't feel tortured by immortality. And while the dream, of how he would have proposed, a vision he'd had often during the war, was beautiful it would have also meant that they'd both be dead now. And looking down into the green eyes that held his heart, he couldn't bear a world without her alive.

Damon gave her a devilish grin, so reminiscent of the dream, and said, "Absolutely not. You and me? We're meant to outlive everything and everyone." He pulled her onto his body, forcing her to straddle him (not that she minded), and kissed her soundly. "I wouldn't get stuck in the past for anything, Jessa. This," his hands ran down her length and cradled her hips, " would have NEVER been allowed back then. And I have to tell you," his eyes twinkled as he rocked his hips against hers, "THIS feels much better."

Jessa was biting her lip, and her pupils were dilating. Clearing her throat, to stop herself from moaning, she answered a little breathlessly. "You're incorrigible."

"Yes, I am." He practically hissed, and forced himself to stop moving against her. "Would you love me better any other way?" 

Her eyebrow rose at the casual use of the "l" word. Smiling down at him, she did something that surprised them both. She leaned forward and nipped down his jaw to his neck, giving a light lick at the very vein that Katherine had ripped from her, she nipped again. Feeling him swallow, she knew she was giving as good as he gave. "Damon," she whispered against the slight wetness that she'd created, "should I stop?"

He moaned and suddenly she was underneath him. "You're torturing me, Jessa." He said, holding her at arm's length and keeping her still.

"Would you love me better any other way?" She asked, smiling up at him. With a wink, she'd disappeared from under him. "Anyway, I need a shower, and you're a hot water hog." She said from the adjoining bathroom. His laughter and groan followed her as she leaned against the door and sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

Jessa stood at the mirror in her very steamy bathroom wrapped in a towel and trying to decide if she felt like makeup and hair after waking from THAT dream with Damon. She tilted her head and tried to decide how old she really looked. Damon had stopped aging at 24, although with men, who could really tell? She wasn't really sure. Given her small stature, being short and a little curvy, she tended to look younger than her pretended age of 25. She raised her eyebrow, considering, when she felt Damon swoosh into the bathroom.

"Damon," she said, slightly singsong. "Is this really a good idea? I mean, I'm naked." She motioned to her towel covered, damp body.

She watched as he prowled up behind her. His eyes drank in her form and she could see the pupils darken. Jessa refused to move, regardless of how predatory he looked. And honestly, he was entirely too sexy to stop. Damon stopped just inches from pressing against her back, and leaning in he ran his nose the length of her shoulder.

"How do you ALWAYS smell like honeysuckle?" His voice was barely a rasp, and she felt his lips replace his nose. "I've used every single bath product you own, and NONE of them smell like you do." He nipped lightly and she gave a shudder. "Are you ok, Jessa? Should I move away?"

He was playing with her, and she knew it, but was completely helpless to move away. She cleared her throat and looked into his eyes through their reflection. "I haven't really noticed what I smell like, Damon." She smiled, and stayed still. "Although, now that you mention it, you don't smell like any of the cleansers in your bathroom either."

Damon raised his eyebrow and waited for further explanation. "You smell like clean pine trees and slightly like fireplace smoke. It smells like home." She said the last on a whisper that she knew he caught. "Anyway," she said, trying to clear the air and change the subject.

"You've always been home to me," Damon said, loud and clear. "You, the way you've always made me feel." He turned her to face him, gently and cupped her chin to force her to look up at him. "Everything that I said in that dream, Jessa, every single word was EXACTLY how I feel." He didn't wait for her to answer, just dropped down and kissed her with every emotion that he was feeling. Even without the certainty that they both wanted, that Elena and every doppelgänger past or future were not a threat to them. He knew with a certainty that both exhilarated and terrified him. He loved her, and he knew that they promised not to rush, but he hadn't ever been known for being rational.

Jessa fell into him, praying for their shared sanity that her towel would stay in place. She knew what he was saying, she felt it too. She was terrified of the doppelgänger power over him, but at the same time she was certain that they were supposed to be together. She felt a lightness that shocked her, and she was scared that rushing wasn't a good idea and that they weren't sure that they had ANYTHING figured out. She felt like she couldn't give a care about waiting. She wanted him, and she loved him. Damn the fear and uncertainty she thought, as her hand slid into his hair and held him just as tightly as his arm around her held her.

Later, after they both were clean and dressed, they found themselves in the library. She was curled on one end of an overstuffed sofa with her feet resting in his lap as he sat in the middle. His hand cradled a glass of burden, and his other tap danced on her ankle. She was reading the journal, and looked frustrated, but focused.

Damon was thinking about whether or not she'd agree to meet up with the "meddling kids" as she called the ragtag group intent of rescuing Stefan from Klaus. Jessa wasn't very social, she hadn't really been when they were young either, preferring his company to the rest of the town. She had spent her time with him, concocting mischief that was bound to get them punished, his harsher and more physical compared to hers, and reading constantly.

When Liz and let him know that Jessa was a published author, he'd looked up the books under her multiple pseudonyms. She wrote so many different genres, a thought that he should be surprised at her ease of writing passed through him. Having known her, even up to the fairly young age of 13, he wasn't. She'd been one of the few women he'd known during that time that felt like knowledge wasn't just power, it was required. And she'd been right. He smiled as he watched her soak in the writings of her mother's history, and wasn't surprised when she called him on it.

"It's very weird to be watched whilst I'm reading, Damon," she said, not looking up. "Perhaps you could pick up your own tome, and then you'd be just as engrossed as me?" She still sounded far too uptight for his liking. The reading, and learning from her mother wasn't going well.

"What if I'd rather just look at the cover of a masterpiece?" He said, knowing that she needed a moment's reprieve from her studies. "Especially if the image of that masterpiece, just glistening after a bath, with a towel barely covering every little secret I can't wait to discover keeps coming to the forefront of my memory?" He felt her foot twitch and looked down at the bare skin. He was distracted when he noticed unnatural color at the ankle. Raising her jeans up slightly, he brushed his thumb against the tattoo that marred her perfect skin. "You have ink?"

Jessa shut the journal gently and twitched her left foot, the one he was holding lightly. "Yeah, I got it in the 60s. Seemed to be the thing to do." She watched him look at the dainty flower, and saw his realization dawn.

"Lilies," he whispered, looking up at her. "Obviously for my mother." He smiled sadly at her. Knowing that the loss of his mother had hit her just as hard. "Why did you pick this shade of blue?" He asked, quietly.

"I've always loved the color," she said, about to open the journal again. She noticed him comparing the color to his daylight ring. "Damon?"

"It's the same shade, Jessa." He said, bending her knee slightly so she could see what he meant. "Exactly the same shade as lapis lazuli, and the ink almost shimmers." He bent his head, studying the tattoo with far more enthusiasm than she thought necessary.

"Damon," she said, drawing his attention from her ankle. "It's a tattoo. I got it to commemorate someone who I loved and who passed. There's nothing hidden in the meaning. No flash of compulsion made me get it, it was random, I swear." She knew that they were getting prone to searching for signs everywhere, but this was a little much.

He smirked at her, and bent low enough to drop a kiss on top of the tattoo, then pulled her jeans leg down over it. Taking a sip of his bourbon, he looked on as she reopened the journal. "I see you're almost at the end." He said, gesturing toward the book.

She didn't glance up, intent on finishing the last couple pages. "Yes, as much as it helps." She was really irritated that nothing in the book was sparking her knowledge of how to fix anything they were dealing with in the Originals and Stefan. "I was hoping that there would have been a spell that would reverse some part of my mother's little gifts, but that was asking far too much. And there was a little expectation that she'd explain how her relationship with my dad happened, or at least how this," she gestured between herself and Damon, "is supposed to work."

Damon, rubbed her foot absently, trying to think of a way to help. "So, nothing helpful?" He asked, stalling for time to think something up.

"It helps knowing that I'm the second in a line of beings that have apparently been here since the dawn of time. At least I know why I've always felt a little out of sync with the everyone on this ball. And the fact that while I'm technically second in the line, I'm also different because of my actual parentage. So that would explain why my mother and I aren't exactly the same power wise." She said, still reading through the last page. "I know that my mother created a species simply to have a partner/mate. I can't tell if that's sad, romantic, or creepy. And I know that somehow I can fix our situations, but I just don't have the exact understanding." She groaned, finishing the last sentence, and slammed the book shut.

"Hey," Damon said, drawing her attention to him. "You don't have to figure it out in a week, Jessa." She looked so crestfallen at having access to powers, but not knowing how to utilize them in the current situation. "WE will figure this out, I promise." His blue eyes locked onto her green ones, and they shared an understanding. "Now, I have a proposition."

Jessa raised her eyebrow, but waited for him to continue. "The 'meddling kids' are having a pow-wow at the boarding house today. Come. Meet them, hell bring the journal, I know that they can't read it. Maybe you could read it and together we'll figure something out." Her first thought was to refuse, but she considered what he was asking and realized he might be right. There was the Bennett witch and Alaric was supposed to have some idea of supernatural issues.

"Ok, I'll come." She said, sighing. "I can't see what my mother's point with this journal was, other than bragging, so perhaps new perspectives could help." She laughed at his expression, looking like she'd just begun speaking Greek. "What? I can be social."

Damon shot her a unbelieving glance and she chuckled. "Ok, I can force myself to be social. Besides, I think it's time that you get the full story in this book, too. And honestly, I'd rather have some other people around as a buffer." She knew she was being as vague as her mother, but honestly, what was in the book, or more important missing from the book scared her. "Let me get my shoes."

They took the conventional route to the boarding house and arrived a half an hour later. As she parked her rental car, she could tell that everyone had already gathered and were waiting. She could also hear how the people she hadn't met yet were very curious to meet her.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Jessa heard as they opened the front door. The voice wasn't raised, and she realized too late that she wasn't shielding herself from her far improved hearing. It was male voice, gruff and a little aggressive.

"Because," Elena's voice reasoned, "she could have killed me at any time, Tyler. She saved me. And she saved Caroline."

They turned into the library, and Jessa took in the group. Alaric, she could tell by his slightly advanced age, was standing at the bar trying to decide if it was too early for a drink. Elena was standing in the middle, either rebel rousing, or simply defending Jessa's honor. Caroline sat on the sofa with a light skinned girl who must be the Bennet witch by default. Bonnie, Damon had told her, on the ride over. A dark haired teenage boy sat holding Bonnie's hand, his untidy hair and sad eyes marked him as Elena's little brother Jeremy. A blonde teenage boy and his dark haired friend stood off to the side in the corner, clearly uncomfortable with the setting, Matt Donovan, and Tyler Lockwood, she guessed.

Elena, unlike Jessa was the ultimate hostess or at least social butterfly, she rushed forward and drew Jessa by her free hand into the room fully. Since her other hand held the box with the journal, it was a move well worked. Although the urge to have Elena touch it, just so she could see the strength of the repulsion spell was still at a peak. Oh, well, perhaps she'd find a moment to test it during this "meeting".

"Jessa," Elena said, introducing her to the room at large, and daring any of her friends to make a rude comment. "These are my friends," again she glanced around, rebel rousing, Jessa realized. "And I'd like them to introduce themselves to you. Officially." She added, with an slight glare.

Caroline, the second in the room to be the product of southern grooming, smiled. "Jessa, we've met, sort of, already. I'm Caroline Forbes." She held out her hand as she stood from her seat. Jessa took it gently, controlling her superior strength without difficulty.

"It's good to see you in better health, Caroline." Jessa replied, with a rueful grin. "Try to keep out of the vervain, would you?" A chuckle escaped the baby vampire, and she sat down and nudged the witch beside her.

"Hello, Jessa." Bonnie said, with a less than enthusiastic smile. "I'm Bonnie Bennet." She was at war with herself over whether to offer her hand to this new element. Jessa took the option out of her inner argument and offered hers first. She felt the tingle run through her hand into the still seated witch's and noticed the younger woman's eyes widen.

"Bonnie?" Jessa said, refocusing the Bennet witch's attention on her face. "What are you feeling?"

"You-" Bonnie started, her eyes showing fear tinged with interest. "are more powerful, than ANYTHING I've ever touched."

"Yes," Jessa said, clearing her throat slightly. "Well, I hope I can explain. Soon." She clarified.

Jeremy was watching Bonnie's reaction carefully, and he looked at Jessa's still outstretched hand with worry. "Jessa," he said, not glancing up. "I'm Elena's brother, Jeremy. I think I'll pass on the shake, if you don't mind."

Jessa chuckled, and withdrew her hand. "It's not a situation I care to force on anyone, Jeremy. It's nice to meet you, though, I hope you can hear the truth of it in my voice." He looked up and gave a short nod.

Alaric approached from the bar. "I actually already met you, as well." He said, extending his hand. "You were comatose at the time, so I don't guess it counts." His smile was nearly as mischievous as Damon's and she could sense that they were friends, more so than either of them truly understood.

"If I can't make you out of the fog, then nope, doesn't count." She said, taking his hand and smiling up at him. "It's nice to meet you, Alaric." He took note that Damon must have described them all to her, seeing as he hadn't offered his name.

She released his hand and turned to the more antagonistic two in the corner. "Matt Donovan," she said, nodding at the blonde. "And, our resident wolf, Tyler Lockwood, I presume." She didn't approach, allowing them their space in a room they clearly were uncomfortable in. "As Elena was assuring you before I walked in, I'm not a danger to you. I'd much rather we'd have had the opportunity to meet under far more pleasant circumstances, but I'm sure she's filled you in on some of my history with Mystic Falls." She could see their discomfort grow. "Regardless, here I am, and I hope that some of what I'm planning on sharing with all of you about me, my species, so to speak will help."

"Your species?" Tyler asked, brow furrowed. "I thought you just couldn't die. Are you something dark, creepy, and dangerous, too?" He was clearly still struggling with his rage. The very component that made his curse take fruit, was going to be a stumbling block for him unless he worked on it. Jessa could sense it clearly, but she chose to not articulate it.

"Yes, dick," Damon said, glaring at the wolf-boy. "She's a different species. And if you'd stop clinging to the corners like you're about to take out the crowd, she'll tell you about it. It'll be like a bedtime story your parents should have told you." His anger was triggered, his urge to protect Jessa was paramount.

"Damon," Jessa warned, knowing that a bite while Tyler was human shouldn't hurt him, but not willing to take the chance. "It's fine. Yes, Tyler, as Damon said I plan on explaining it. If you're all willing to bear with me, I'll share everything I know about what I am." She looked around, wanting a consensus. "I have to warn all of you," she looked at Damon, "the answers aren't clear. I'm not even sure there are the answers we want, but I'm at a loss. I've read this book five times and it's not any clearer now than on the first go."

She had looked away when she confessed to having read the book more than once, so she wouldn't see the confusion on Damon's face. She didn't want to even consider how after five times, nothing was close to clear. And she was terrified that he'd lose faith in her.

"Well?" She asked, wanting verbal confirmation, or at least a settling in for the reading. "Will all of you listen, and help me figure it out?"


	13. Chapter 13

Jessa waited as Damon pulled one of the leather chairs from beside the fireplace toward her to begin opening the box she kept the book in, and he rolled his eyes toward Alaric. "Wait," his voice hissed in her ear, "I want to check something out."

She glanced back at him and shook her head as he smiled at the man he called "Ric". "Jessa, let Ric open the box for you while the kids settle in for storytime." She had to swallow hard to keep from chuckling at his mischievousness, but to be honest, she was curious. She wanted to see the box in action.

Alaric offered to pour her a drink first, like a proper gentleman, then came over to "assist her" with the box. As soon as the tip of his finger touched the box, his eyes seemed to dim and glaze a bit, then he turned back to the bar and poured himself another drink. The box, of course, remained unopened. Alaric, a double bourbon in his hand now, looked down and realized that he wasn't anywhere near me, the box, and that he wasn't entirely sure how that happened.

Everyone watched it happen, and stared at her as though she had somehow made it happen. She sat back in amazement. "Huh, is that what happened when I was unconscious?" She asked Damon, ignoring the children, Alaric included.

He was grinning, and gave a slight nod, "Yeah. Everytime I so much as grazed that box, boom, bloodbag."

"Weird." She muttered, then realized we were being observed by some very unnerved children. "Oh, sorry about that. Obviously the box is enchanted, my mother's doing, not mine."

"Clearly," Damon said, rolling his eyes. "I wonder," he looked curiously around the room, "does it make everyone pick their own favorite refreshment? If Ric goes for bourbon, I go for blood bags, does that mean that Donovan would go for a soda at the Grille and Lightwood would head to the pet store for kibble?"

Jessa shook her head and refused to enjoy baiting the group, although she was curious, too. She sent him a look that she hoped conveyed an understanding that they'd discuss those possibilities later, but let her get through this now. He gasped, and shot her a look. Great, she thought, I found a new power.

"Back to the task at hand." She opened the box, making sure to move it out of the way so it wouldn't "accidentally" be touched. "If you're willing to listen, I'll give you the history of my family. I won't be offended if any of you want to leave, though." Looking at Tyler and Matt, she gave them both a reassuring smile.

"I'd like to hear it," for once the voice wasn't Elena's, Bonnie Bennett said. "I've touched your hand and the power I felt it so different from anything I've ever felt, but it's not malevolent." She said the last word with authority and the others listened and believed her.

"Thank you, Bonnie. I have to be honest, my mother is not easy to understand. She's cryptic. She's a bit of a braggart. And while I do believe that we can find answers in her to help with the Originals and Stefan, I haven't totally figured any of it out." Jessa let out a sigh she didn't realize she was holding and felt Damon's hand on her cheek. Looking up, she noticed he'd positioned himself behind her, protecting her.

And so, story-time began…

 **HOURS LATER:**

Bonnie and Alaric were still sitting with her, puzzling over what she'd read to everyone. Damon, of course never left her side.

At some point, Tyler had grown a bit aggrieved with her mother for his current predicament. Which was beyond understanding, but was also worrying. He, according to Matt, was unpredictable before his transformation and now there was the added aggression.

Then, of course, came Caroline's defection. She knew it would happen, when Tyler left there would have to be the baby vampire reaction as well. Dealing with the hand you're dealt is bad enough, but sitting across from the daughter of the thing that created that hand in the first place, well, that's far harder to swallow.

Elena, Jeremy, and Matt left to help their friends. To talk them through their feelings, which she truly hoped would help. She had a feeling that was growing as the four of us who remained circled the debate of what her mother's actions caused and what her powers and Jessa's could do to fix things, that ALL of them were going to be needed before the end of the madness coming their way.

"So she gave witches magic, werewolves their abilities, and vampires theirs." Bonnie summarized for what felt like the millionth time. "And you're the product of her and a vampire."

Jessa could feel a faint blush on her face at that last bit. "Yes," she said, agreeing to the surface facts. She'd glossed over something in the book. Something that felt far too personal to talk about, buffers or not.

Alaric caught it, and glanced at Damon, then back at Jessa. "It would be much easier if WE could read it, too." He said glancing down at the book, with a little bit of envy. She'd learned that he was a teacher and she could appreciate his urge for learning.

"Wait!" Damon said, jumping up from the seat he'd taken next to me. "Why can't you do what you did with me?" He said, taking her hands, and looking deep into her eyes. "You showed me what Katherine did when she tried to kill you. You took me inside the memory. Why can't you show them the book?"

Bonnie suddenly looked more animated than before and so did Alaric. Jessa thought about it, she had shown him the memory. It had been so personal, too. This was a book though, words that she'd read and that were siphoned through her comprehension. How could she explain properly that this wouldn't work the same way?

"Damon," She started, but Alaric stopped her, his teacher instincts catching the differences between the two quickly.

"If she's literally letting us see it through her eyes now, that's one thing, but a memory wouldn't work with the book." He said, and Bonnie looked like she wanted to argue. "Let me explain, unless you-" He stopped, looking at Jessa. She smiled giving him the go ahead. "A book, even one that is full of information that you have to learn would be colored by what you're thinking of it or how you feel about what you're reading. We wouldn't get the real gist of it, because it would already be colored by her impressions of it. Now, if there were some way she could break through the enchantment/curse of the book that doesn't let us see the words ourselves, that would work."

"Bravo, Professor Salzman." She said, grinning. "I truly couldn't have explained it better. My thoughts on this book are colored by so many things. By my feelings for my mother, by what she's done, by the powers I'm still learning, and by the fact that there are things in here that I cannot fathom and some that she hasn't relinquished to my reading, yet."

Alaric smiled at her and took a drink from his glass. "Do you think that you could let us through the curse?" He squinted at her, thoughtful. "You're powerful, Bonnie admitted this, and you've said your powers keep coming out. Maybe this one is there, you just haven't thought to use it yet. Or maybe I should leave this one to Bonnie."

She looked to Bonnie and realized she was as thoughtful as Alaric had been. "Bonnie? Can you think of a way?"

"How did you show Damon the memory he was talking about?" She asked, still thinking. Jessa explained to her that she had simply took his hands and gave him the access to a memory she wanted him to, and in that we found our answer, so simple Jessa had overlooked it.

"Dammit. Damon, these meddling kids are wonderful. I should have met them sooner." She said, winking when Bonnie smirked. Jessa took her hands, feeling that she would be best to try first. She took a deep breath and gave Bonnnie permission to see the writing in the book in front of them. She looked down and Jessa heard her gasp, knowing it worked. It was simple and she felt utterly annoyed inside that it had taken so long to consider it. "Alaric, come over and have a read. I think," She said, taking one hand from Bonnie, and touching his, " that that's all you need."

Removing her hands, she sat back, testing her theory. Sure enough, they could now read the book, and she was free to sit and think. To think about the part of the book they were sure to come to and that Jessa was certain that Alaric was going to ask her about, if not bring up with Damon.

"What's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?" He asked, lifting her gently, so he could sit down with her on his lap. Her head found his shoulder and she thought while we watched the other two reading and quietly discussing what they were finding. Taking his hand in hers, the one wearing his daylight ring and held it carefully in hers though it dwarfed her own.

She contemplated telling him what she'd read. Confusing though it was, hoping he'd help her figure it out, just like he had with this. Fear clutched her heart, not of losing him, but of not understanding of what was to be, or rather what had to be. She realized that keeping it inside was getting her nowhere.

"When I was reading about my parents," She said, making up her mind. "I found out something, or rather another nugget that makes little sense."

He'd stilled again, letting his hand go completely still. She could barely feel him breathing. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to keep anything from you, Damon. I just honestly don't know what this means, and I don't want us to get sidetracked." She said, sighing again. "What do you want, Damon? We always seem to be going by my needs. That's not a partnership, not companionship. You're my best friend. Lead me, this time."

"Tell me," he said, his voice had an odd pleading quality.

"My mother wrote about my father and her relationship. How they met, how they fell in love, and how they came to be together. There's a line, however, that caught me off guard and I think explains why my father was different from other vampires you've met." Jessa swallowed, hard. "She said, wrote actually, that pregnancy wasn't an option for them until my father became 'truly' immortal."

"'Truly' immortal?" Damon whispered, almost to himself. "What in the world could that mean?"

"I honestly don't know," She whispered back, "the spot under it, which is clearly another part of her manifesto, is enchanted so I can't read it."

"Why would she do this?" He hissed, and then, just as she was somewhat worried he would, he rewound everything else she'd said. "Did you say that pregnancy isn't an option until I become 'truly' immortal?"

This time there was a thickness to his tone, a heaviness that made her remember the morning in her bedroom, and later in the bathroom. She hoped that Alaric and Bonnie were fully engrossed because she was certain that both her and Damon were burning with the memory. She nodded, and entwined their fingers. He shifted slightly and she had to hold back a gasp, clearly he was remembering very clearly the morning.

"Dear God, I should have probably not known that until everyone left this damn house." He whispered in her ear, on the verge of a groan. She gave a dark chuckle, agreeing. She felt hot and thirsty, so very very thirsty.

"I think we found something," Alaric broke in, crashing at least some cold water on their thoughts. "Or at least we're starting to think of a plan."

She leaned forward, carefully staying on Damon's lap to give him some sense of propriety. Bonnie smiled, and she knew then that this visit had been the most productive since coming back to Mystic Falls.


	14. Chapter 14

**SAME NIGHT**

Bonnie's eyes glittered as she explained that both her and Alaric had read through the book and made notes. What they'd found was pretty amazing, and at the same time made sense given the fact that both Alaric and Jessa agreed that she was tainted by her own feelings.

"Your powers, except for the regular elemental based ones, I'm guessing, are based around you having to give permission." She said, taking what they learned from her sharing a memory with Damon and the book with them. "Your mother, on the other hand, works on the theory that she doesn't need permission. She 'gifts' the world her bounty because she can."

Jessa nodded, agreeing, but not really understanding how that helped us. It helped her though with a piece of a puzzle that was gathering in the back of her mind, a personal puzzle that dealt with her future family.

"So, in that vein, what if you, in revoking the same magic permission you gave us, could in fact remove other magic gifts?" Alaric asked, and she was somewhat confused. Her face clearly showed it. "What I mean is this, your mother gave those gifts without much question or asking, right?"

Shrugging, given the werewolves and vampires, technically came to her, but Jessa could see what they were saying. In theory, if she gave, then Jessa could take back. Like how she guarded the book with magic that Jessa granted permission through, perhaps she could remove other magic.

"OK, but how does this help?" She asked, thinking that unless Klaus the hybid/Original enchanted something they were still screwed.

"Vampires, werewolves, are infused with your mother's magical gifts." Bonnie said, glancing carefully at Damon. "If our theory is correct, you could actually remove those gifts."

"That's a hell of a huge if," Damon said, breaking his silence, and the desire Jessa had heard in his voice earlier was gone, replaced with a tinge of protective anger. "She can't stay dead, but if Klaus gets her, Jessa could be tortured for a VERY long time."

She fought against the thought of pain that wouldn't end, and pushed forward, to the next issue. "This enchantment," she said, tapping the book, "is NOTHING compared to what you're talking about. I would be removing part of someone. And killing them." Jessa hadn't, in her entire existence, killed anyone. She didn't fault others for their choices or lack of them, but she'd never made that choice. She wasn't even certain that she would have done it to Katherine, not even now, knowing she was still alive.

"Jessa," Alaric said, calling her from her thoughts. "I know that killing another being sounds repellent to you, but perhaps, if you'd permit us to let you see what Klaus has done here you'd understand?"

She gave a dark chuckle. "Do you think I haven't seen? I can see the way Elena is manic to get Stefan back. I have seen Ripper Stefan in action, haven't I? Alaric, I've seen his path of destruction, because it's clear upon your faces." Closing her eyes, she could feel the room in front of her light up and heard all three of her companions gasp. "He would reign terror on the world in the name of 'family' while he holds his own hostage. He would destroy this town to get his own way and not blink or lose a wink of sleep. Yet, taking his life, ending him does that make me better?"

She knew what they'd seen, an avenging, terrifying 'angel' of death against their perceived enemies. Real or imagined, she wanted that imagine burned into them, so they would understand that what they were asking wasn't easy, nor a task that she took lightly. She was not God. She did not want to be her mother either. But, she could see that it would be her responsibility to clean up after her mother's messes.

"If we can figure out how to do it, without doing something horribly drastic like killing the entire vampire or werewolf races, that will be somewhat workable." She sighed, opening her eyes and releasing them from the vision she'd created. She felt sorry for being dramatic, but what they were asking sounded so simple to them, but it just wasn't for her. "And I don't want to use anyone close to us as guinea pigs."

Alaric swallowed hard past an obvious lump in his throat. "First, let's start small. Test the theory. Grab the box."

She picked up the box, already knowing what he meant, and agreeing with the idea. Start easy. Take the compulsion spell off the box. Allow people to touch that, and not randomly grab a beverage, and she'd move on.

And so began the first step in Jessa's new studies of how to destroy an Original Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid.

 **HOURS LATER: JESSA'S HOUSE**

Her shoulders were tight as she pulled up in front of her faux Tara. Although, technically, her house was pre-Gone With the Wind, so she supposed Tara was faux her house? She nearly giggled, but stopped as she stumbled up the walk. Damon caught her lightly in his arms.

"Whoa, Jessa." He said, picking her up before she could take another misstep. "Come here, are you OK?" He looked into her eyes, brushing hair out of her face with his free hand, showing off his strength holding by holding her easily with one arm. "Really, are you?"

"Yes, Damon, I'm alright. A little sore, a little giddy. But truly, I'm fine." She cupped his cheek with her hand in and looked deeply back into his eyes, assuring him with everything she had and giving herself a little boost too. "I just," She leaned in, brushing his lips with her own, "I _know_ that everything is going to change now."

He sighed into her mouth, but then kissed her lightly. The kiss started simple, a peck was what they were aiming for, or at least that's what they told themselves. The fire that started earlier, the burning thirst she felt came rushing back and she knew he felt it too. Suddenly, the front lawn, the porch, the entryway, it all blurred and they were back inside her bedroom. The speed of his movements would always take her breath away, but tonight all she could do was thank the heavens, no thank her _mother_ for that gift. Even that thought didn't stop her. She yanked his shirt from him even as he was carefully, yet skillfully and quickly removing her own. The need she felt was echoed in his eyes, and she knew that nothing barring this house catching blaze would stop them now.

"Jessa," he whispered as though in prayer, pulling back and looking down at her. "Tell me to stop now, if you want me to, because I don't think I have it in me to-"

Her answer was to draw his head back down to her own, lips searching for his, anything to sate her need for him. "Never, stop loving me." Was the only thought she sent out to him, and as though he was answering every whim and wish she could ever have, that night he spent trying his damnedest to quench a thirst that neither of them had ever felt before.

 **JESSA'S HOUSE MORNING**

As the sun rose, Damon held her against him, their skin slick with sweat and yet not nearly as tired as they should have been. He kissed her forehead, nose, eyelids, and lips. Smiling between each ministration. The force of their passion had abated, not completely satiated, but at least at bay for now.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore." She said, smiling up at him, basking in his glow.

"Jessica Warren," He said, looking down at her so seriously her breath caught, "you are my entire world. I will love you until the end of time, and then I will restart the damn clock."

She wanted to chuckle, but she knew with perfect certainty that he was completely serious. It should have shook her, or terrified her, or even made her stop and question their plans. Instead, she knew that she felt the same way about him. Every shred of anger that she'd held from before was gone. Katherine and Elena's doppelganger mystery would need to be solved, but she knew that he could fight it with her help.

And she knew that like him, she would restart time to make their love last longer.

"So," she said, breaking a silence that was anything but awkward. "What should we do now?"

He did laugh then, and looking up she saw him waggle his eyebrows suggestively. Her gut twisted, thinking of the hours they'd just spent entangled, learning each other intimately and she felt the burn and thirst begin. Their eyes met and the need reflected, and they got lost in the need again.


	15. Chapter 15

JESSA'S HOUSE 24 HOURS AFTER THE MEETING AT THE SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

Jessa looked over her teacup at Damon sitting beside her at the kitchen table and smiled at the banality of this afternoon. They were finally sitting down to brunch, after hours of being locked together in a passionate bubble. He was smiling down at his plate, a blood bag sitting propped up against his glass of juice.

"This is nice," She said, breaking the silence of their eating. He looked up at her and his eyes smoldered. Swallowing another drink of tea, she nearly leapt from the table to see if she could beat him to the bedroom, but their thoughts were interrupted by their newly charged phones coming to life in tandem. The chirping was rampant and they both groaned.

"Neglecting our duties," Damon muttered, glaring at his cellphone before picking it up. "I can just imagine the texts." His eyes rolled up into his head. And his voice turned falsetto, mimicking Elena, "How could you two just disappear? He's YOUR brother, Damon."

Jessa chuckled, and picked up her own phone, thinking the same thing. Sure enough multiple texts were just that, wondering where the two of them were, and why they were ignoring their duties. She only just withheld herself from rolling her eyes. These people, she thought, really needed to get their understanding of just how little she could care about what they felt were her and Damon's 'duties'.

Sighing, as she read an urgent text from Bonnie and a follow-up from Alaric, however, she knew that they had to get back to their roles in all this madness. If they, or rather she, could put a stop to Klaus Mikaelson and return Stefan to Elena, just perhaps they could finally be allowed to get on with their lives. She glanced up at Damon and saw him glaring at his phone still.

"Damon?" Jessa asked, curious about his ire. "What is it?"

"Why did I never notice how manipulative she sounds?" He asked, looking up at me and she realized then that the veil had dropped. Whatever hold Elena had held over him, whatever he'd seen when he saw Katherine, then her, was gone. "Honestly, she was always a bit whiny, but never this-"

He showed Jessa his phone and she saw what was always there when Elena texted or talked to him, the carefully phrased way she always made him feel like he had to redeem himself to her and the world. That in finding and returning Stefan, somehow he would take away from his years of misdeeds. All designed to manipulate him to do what she wanted with little question, just like the rest of her friends. Although, having watched her with them the day prior, those relationships looked healthier by far.

Jessa sighed, and took his hand. "I think that the final block of doppelganger curse? Whatever, hold it was, is gone." His fingers linked with hers, and he squeezed slightly, causing her to look back up to his face. The smile he gave her was breathtaking, and relieved.

"Really?" He asked, sounding hopeful and scared. "Maybe I'm just irritated that she's breaking into my time with you- what if I see her and-"

"I can't explain it," Jessa started, trying to show him her sincerity that she knew, "but, I could just tell when you looked at me, after reading that, it's gone."

He laughed then, a boyish sound that Jessa hadn't heard really since they were children. Pulling her to her feet, he hugged her, then started dancing her around the kitchen. Not a fast tempo, but a waltz, holding her close and running his hand through her loose hair. His relief and happiness was contagious and had Jessa laughing too. Then, he cupped her chin and turned her face up to his.

"You are a miracle, Jessa Warren." He said, leaning down and kissing her deeply. She could feel the burn starting and knew he felt it too, but this wasn't the time, not when their phones and a loud knocking accompanying the doorbell began.

His forehead paused against hers, and they both uttered an oath and glared at the phones.

"They've come for us, Damon." Jessa said, darkly laughing. She could hear them gathered on her porch, leaving voicemails for them, and alternatively ringing and knocking. "Holy-"

Before Damon could stop her or ask a question, she pulled away from him and headed for the door. She couldn't believe that the entire contingency of the meddling group was outside, unannounced and she truly wanted to see what her porch looked like holding them all. Not to mention that she could feel that Tyler was barely holding his rage at bay and, honestly, he needed to before Damon did something that the rest of the group would regret.

She felt Damon beside her when she got to the door. Jessa had to warn him about what they were about to unleash opening the door, and he needed to know about Tyler. She concentrated, and sent him the message, just like she had by accident the day before. His slight inhale told her it was delivered. Nodding slightly, and squaring her shoulders against the onslaught she knew was coming, she opened the door.

"Oh my God," Elena started right in, as soon as the door opened. "We thought something happened to you!" She rushed forward and hugged Jessa tight. Ignoring the obvious fact that, barring extreme torture that Damon mentioned yesterday, nothing could really happen to her to harm her permanently.

It was far likelier that the interlopers were, worried that their plans had been dashed. That she'd finally done what she'd threatened from her first day and hoped back on a plane and got the Hell away from Mystic Falls. Jessa wondered if they worried that she had taken Damon with her? Elena released her and the rest of the group rushed forward, Caroline and Tyler hanging back with Matt.

Jessa noticed a look shared by Alaric and Damon, and knew that Ric had caught the passage that gave them the freedom of the past day. Questions hung from that look, and she knew that they'd find time to slip away. The only adults present aside from herself, she suppose that was understandable. She'd give them the time, while babysitting the group. Shaking her head, Jessa invited Caroline inside, and stood back to allow her and the two tense males with her to cross the threshold.

"Welcome to my house," Jessa said, not offering refreshments. They'd interloped on her day, so she wasn't feeling like a good hostess. "Come along to the library. And we'll sit down and have the pow-wow that you're all dead set that has to happen now."

She let Damon know, silently that he and Alaric could take a moment, now or later. He smiled at her, and shook his head, putting it off for now. Good, because Jessa could tell that the pack was coiled tightly and that worried her more than she wanted to admit.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

"They're heading back," Jessa said, understanding their worry, but not understanding the urgency. They already knew they were heading back. "We knew this yesterday."

"No," Alaric said, causing her to glance at him. He'd taken a position by the bookshelves and allowed Elena and Bonnie to do the talking until now. "We knew they were coming back, yes. But not that they were so close. Stefan was leaving a path of destruction we could follow easily. Klaus clearly wanted the Ripper to be feared and noticed by supernaturals." He stepped away from the bookshelf and leaned down in front of her. "They're only a state away, Jessa. That's practically at the front door."

Suddenly she understood the urgency. Bonnie's eyes were determined, yet she wasn't sure that Jessa would be able to figure out the complexity of her powers by then. She could read that as clearly as any book on the library's shelves. Elena was terrified, but hopeful. In Jessa, she saw her path back to the man she loved. A stepping stone, but Jessa couldn't fault her for that. She grasped Damon's hand in her tighter. The rest were a mess of feelings, fear being high along with hope as well.

Jessa swallowed, hard. "OK, so we can't panic." She said, internally cheering that she sounded strong and sure. "Now that we know for sure that I can remove my mother's magic, we'll just have to make sure that I can remove the more difficult and complex ones." She could feel Caroline and Tyler tense.

Damon noticed too and shifted closer to her. "Now, now, kiddos, we're not talking about you two." He said, his tone light, but clearly trying to make sure they understood. Jessa took heart in his use of 'we'. "We'll just have to find a different wolf or vamp, that's all."

Jessa rolled her eyes, thinking this wouldn't be easier. "I have a few conditions to that, Damon." She said, looking around the room, understanding that they would all be working to help now. "Our guinea pig," her mouth turned down in distaste at the thought, "cannot be beyond the age of a regular human life would run. What I mean is," she swallowed again, "if it's a vampire, it has to be fresh."

Every eye snapped to her. She just said that she needed a newly created vampire, as though they fell from the trees daily. Jessa knew she needed to explain, so she did. "If I remove the part that made a person a vampire or werewolf, they can't be older than a regular human or mortal being would live, then the immortal essence that keeps them alive is gone. That means they're going to die."

"Won't any vampire die when you remove it?" Alaric asked, truly curious. "I mean they have to die to become one, right?"

"No," she said, thoughtfully. "I'm simply removing the part that returned them to life. It would be like when a human is resuscitated after a heart attack. You don't keep the paddles on them after their heart restarts, same thing here. My mother's gift reanimated the body. Vampires need human blood to live, yes, but they eat regular human food. They do everything that regular humans do, and honestly, aside from the vervain and allergy to sunlight, which could be considered side effects, they are human. The same is true of werewolves. Their lifespans are longer than regular humans, and for that reason, a young wolf would be better."

"That makes sense," Bonnie said, thinking, "If we used only a new vampire or werewolf, then the magic would be gone. They'd survive the ordeal, and in some cases I think be very thankful for the new gift you've given them, Jessa."

Jessa sighed, "I don't have a god complex, Bonnie. I just don't want to have anymore death on my hands than is necessary." She clutched Damon's hand. "I want this to work, but I want the collateral damage to me minimal. Damon and Stefan are both too far beyond normal mortal lifespan to be viable options for my take back of the magic. I cannot fumble in this, or Caroline and Tyler might get hurt as well."

Tyler looked up at her. "What if I want you to remove it?" He asked, somewhat shocking the room. "I didn't ask for this, Jessica. So what if I ask you to take it back?"

Jessa looked at him fully for the first time. Something she hadn't done out of respect for his sanity. She realized he meant it. He truly hated being a werewolf and wanted it gone. She knew this, and still had to say no.

"I'm not saying no completely, Tyler. I need to preface my comments with that, and I need to you see and hear that I'm being completely honest with you. Do you?" He nodded. "All of us are going to have a part to play when Klaus gets here, he's been attempting to make more hybrids and it's going badly for him. You are our only werewolf. And so, unless he brings one with him, I think you might be one of his targets for coming back."

He glared at her, but recognized that what she said made sense. "That being said, I will remove your gift, if you still want me to. I just want to do it in front of Klaus."

It was like the air got sucked from the room.


	16. Chapter 16

After Jessa's shocking agreement to remove Tyler's curse, the silence was deafening. It took a few moments for what she'd said to sink in, then the boom of voices started. She didn't care, she was holding Tyler's eyes with her own and saw what she'd offered in replacement of his own offer turning through his head. The rest of the people in the room didn't matter. This was up to Tyler.

"Bait," he said, quietly but Jessa could hear him. He nodded, a sort of smirk coming to his mouth. "I'm going to be bait for Klaus, then you're going to remove my werewolf curse in front of him to prove you can."

She nodded fast, still ignoring the complaints and arguments rolling around them. She could hear Damon getting upset with the others, but again her focus was on who it needed to be on right now.

"Dammit, he's not a science experiment," a female voice broke through. Caroline, Jessa realized.

Tyler and Jessa were having a quiet communication, coming to terms with what needed to be done. They'd not looked around to see or hear the cacophony of noise around them. Together, the two of them knew that this plan hinged on them. The rest were going to be backup, but in the end, it was Tyler and Jessa who would have to make it work.

"Are you sure, Tyler?" Jessa asked, in his head he could hear her voice, even though her lips didn't move. She needed to know for certain that this was what he wanted.

"Yes," Tyler said, keeping eye contact. "I want this. I want to go back to just being Tyler Lockwood. I don't want to have to worry about the full moon, or if I'm going to hurt someone I care about just because I become a monster every month."

Hearing Tyler's voice, the rest of the group stopped talking. He'd voiced the answer to their objections, simply and clearly. Jessa nodded, looking around. "Tyler's made his choice, so now we have to get down to the planning."

 **AN HOUR LATER**

Jessa quietly followed everyone to the door, showing them out now that they'd managed to hash out the details. Everyone had a part to play in this, but it still weighed heavily on her shoulders. The plan, the entirety lay in the ability to actually DO what they set out to do, and her ability to master removing the very complicated curse or gift that her mother had given so easily.

After goodbyes, none of which she'd actually heard, Jessa turned back to the library. Damon was still at the door, assuring Alaric that they'd have time to chat later. Right now, he knew without a doubt that Jessa needed him. And standing here chatting to arguably his best friend, was wasting his time. A quick goodbye and she could hear the door close.

Before she could blink, he was beside her. His arms wrapped around her from behind, and together they stood at the window, watching the sun shine down on the massive backyard. They stood there for a moment, allowing the silence to stretching comfortably between them. Nothing really needed to be said, Damon knew that this was difficult for her. That she'd fought so hard to not be in Mystic Falls, in this house, and definitely in this situation.

With a sigh, Jessa turned in his arms and pressed her cheek against his chest. He felt her slump a bit, comfortable in his embrace. She was so warm and unbearably small against him and he just wanted her to know how much he loved her, no matter how hard their current situation was.

"You know," he started, his voice deep and husky, "I think that once Stefan is home, we should make this our home."

He could feel her give a small inhale in surprise, but she didn't stop him. "I mean, once we're married, I don't want to have to share space with him and Elena. I have plans for you and our own place would be nice, wouldn't it?"

Jessa gave a small noise of assent. He wanted them to get married and to live in the house her parents built for them. She didn't say anything, wanting him to paint the picture of their future as he saw it.

"Let's sit down," Damon said, cradling her in his arms and pulling them towards the sofa. He lay back against the arm and lay her on top of him. His arms still holding her tightly, and her cheek still pressed against his chest. "We'd have to redecorate a little, if that's alright with you?" He looked down at her and saw a small nod. "I think waking up to you every morning and going to bed with you every single night is going to be my own personal heaven, Jessa. I want us to make our life together in this house and eventually raise our children here."

She smiled at that, knowing it was something she'd never thought possible. Living here, in this town, in this house was definitely not something she'd thought she'd ever want. And having Damon beside her and raising children! Not even in a daydream did she think that was something she'd want, much less need.

She looked up, propping her chin on his chest and looking at the peaceful expression on his handsome face. "So here?" She said, looking around the library. "You want to live in this house?"

"Unless you'd rather not?" He said, looking into her eyes. He knew this town wasn't necessarily her favorite place, but this was their home.

"I'm not as opposed to it as I was when I arrived." Jessa answered, still looking into his eyes. "This was my home for a crucial part of my life, and it was where I met my best friend and the love of my existence." She said the last part with a small shrug, pretending it wasn't as huge of a deal as it was.

His smile was breathtaking, and his eyes held both a smolder and a twinkle. "Best friend and love of your existence, huh?"

She smirked with a little shrug again, playing up the idea of it being no big deal. With the speed she was growing to love, Damon had their position on the sofa reversed. Pinning Jessa under him, she had no doubt that he was about to make their afternoon much more enjoyable.

Damon looked down at the love of his life and she took his breath away. Those eyes, such a light green that they looked almost like glass. They'd haunted him for a very long time, accusing him of everything he knew that he'd done wrong. If he wanted to be honest, every time the humanity switch came off for him, it was those eyes, hers that brought him back to the surface. Her hair, still the light brown of her toddler self, was so long down her back that he could remember thinking about how wonderfully silky it must be as they grew up. He'd looked for reasons to touch it, and the first time he had it took all of him not to rush to kiss her. He'd been heading to war, and she'd been far too young. The fact that she was so tiny, yet held every curve that could drive a man to distraction was another point that had driven him to distraction when they were growing up together. Her hatred for corsets was legendary in their house, and so he'd seen her so often without one that he'd come to learn how her body looked without it, albeit under the cover of her dresses.

The look of her when she'd bumped into him on her first day back came rushing to his mind. Her hair had been hanging down and she'd been dressed as he'd never imagined seeing her. Skinny jeans and a loose t-shirt, clearly for comfort during flight had made him think she was a mirage, never had he considered what she'd look like in modern fashions, and yet there she'd been looking like a dream and a nightmare come to haunt him in the flesh. And haunt him she had. After their disastrous reunion, he'd gone home and had the vision of her alive, and exactly like he'd seen during their first meeting as children had made him almost insane with longing. He hadn't told her how he'd needed to take multiple cold showers, even though he'd been seeing Andi at the time, it wasn't enough. Nothing short of Jessa would ever be enough.

He closed the gap between them, allowing his weight to truly pin her beneath him as his lips claimed hers. Her answering moan was all that he needed to slip his tongue inside for a dance that was easily becoming his favorite. Hers touched his back, easily learning the steps, although she'd admitted to her lack of experience. Her hands found his neck and teased the soft, sensitive skin there. As he was becoming accustomed to, the thirst started building and burning. Not unlike his thirst for human blood, but far more powerful and not so easily quenched. He felt her teeth graze his bottom lip and it was his turn to moan. They were both insatiable now, needing far more than either were able to articulate with simple words.

He leaned back, taking her in again. Her kiss swollen lips, the light eyes he loved so much with pupils blown wide with love and lust, and the flush that was already on her skin. She almost growled at the loss of his weight and lips, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Jessa," he whispered, pulling her so she sat up enough for him to begin slowly removing her clothing. "I want this to be OUR house. I want us to OWN every part of this house, every room, every surface, every nook and cranny."

She bit her bottom lip, and started to mirror his removal of her clothes with his own. "Damon," she answered, looking deeply into his eyes once his shirt was gone and her hand was on his pants button. "I plan on making this house, and you MINE."

And with that began a long round of trying to desperately quench an unquenchable thirst that they both felt building to a fever pitch.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello, my lovely readers. First of all, sorry if I keep fixing chapters, because I keep finding mistakes I missed the first go. Next, I know I haven't been all that graphic in the sexy times, but that changes a bit here. I don't like to go straight for lemons, I like a subtle build up, so here you go with that. Lastly, thank you so much for reading, following, and if you choose to comments would be wonderful. I plan on keeping this going for a bit, but honestly I have a great ending sorted so I hope you like it._

 _Next, if you like Harry Potter fanfiction, please look at my other account PadfootsMoonyPrincess because I have way more lemony goodness on that one! Again thank you for your patience and hang on to your hats, bras, and or pants!_

 **8 HOURS AFTER THE MEDDLING KIDS LEFT**

Jessa was laughing as she and Damon soaking in the large claw foot tub, bubbles floating around them. They'd spent hours working to fulfill their promises, but damn this house was HUGE.

"So," he said, laughter in his voice, "what kind of redecorating should we do to our house?"

She was smiling in his arms, quiet after her laughter. "We could cut the damn thing in half?"

"Or, we could try harder to get through the task at hand." He said, his hands slipping under the water to touch her again. His fingertips were barely grazing her skin, but she shivered in response. "Unless you've become a quitter, Jessa."

She turned around faster than he'd expected, splashing the floor a bit, and straddled him. "Oh, Damon, are you challenging me?" Her eyebrow was raised, and her lips were still a little swollen from their kisses.

He winked at her before leaning in and nipping at the full bottom lip that he knew was still sensitive. Flicking his tongue against it, she sighed, allowing him to deepen the kiss that would definitely re-stoke their fiery thirst. Suddenly the fire was everywhere, and her hands found his hair, pulling lightly his lips released hers and she was kissing down his jaw toward his neck. His hands found her hips under the water, and pulled her forward on his seemingly always ready erection. Her teeth found his pulse point and she nipped before he slowly slid into her folds. A hiss escaped both their lips as they found themselves settled together. Neither moved, enjoying the feeling of completion.

Jessa moved her head back, so she could look into Damon's eyes as she started rocking her hips. Slowly, so no more mess could be made from the water in the tub. This wasn't much different than the other times they'd made love, though each time was mind-blowing and breathtaking. Each time they took their time, making sure they learned every part of each other's bodies to the point that no gasp or moan was a complete surprise, yet every single one felt like a triumph.

She felt Damon's hands slipping up her body tortuously slow. From her hips, along her stomach, rippling along her rib cage, then stopping under the curve of her breasts. His thumbs tease at the curve, going no further, and knowing that the tease of what was to come was just as much a part of their lovemaking as the actual act. Her accompanying moan proved him right as his thumbs found her hard nipples. Sliding gently over the pebbled nubs, he felt her clench around him. He smiled at the reaction, and bent his head to give her right nipple more personal attention with his mouth. As soon as his tongue touched her, the clenching was firmer around him, and he could hear Jessa's breathing become a little more labored.

Pulling away just enough so she could feel his breath against her wet nipple, he asked, "Do you want more, Jessa?" The air making her wet flesh tremble. He let the tip of his tongue touch just the very tip of her nipple before retreating.

By now, her movements in her hips had stopped completely, and the only thing he could feel was the clench of her around his engorged member. She wasn't sure she could speak, but she knew from her limited experience in their lovemaking that being silent wouldn't do. She tried nodding, but he just shook his head wanting her to say it.

"Please, Damon," her voice came out as barely a whisper and was shaking with need.

"Please what, darling?" He asked, looking up at her from his position at her breast.

She made a noise between a groan and a growl, and twitched on his erection. His eyes lost focus for a moment at the feeling, but her couldn't give her what she wanted if she wouldn't say.

"Please, please, please." She kept saying, suddenly inarticulate with her need. Her hips rocked against his, needing release, and he could feel her clenching around him with need. He'd never seen her so undone, and it was unbearably sexy.

"Alright, baby, let's see what I can do." He said, sucking her nipple into his mouth and his unoccupied hand slid back to her hip to help her reach her goal. With his hand guiding her rocking, and his mouth on her breast she knew she was going to explode soon. Her hands fell back to his head and hair, pulling gently to let him know that her other breast needed attention. He smiled against her skin, licking his was gently to her left nipple. He nipped the tender flesh of the sensitive bud gently, making Jessa cry out in ecstasy.

Ah there it was, he thought, the sound he'd been waiting to hear. It took awhile to get her to unleash her voice, but once he got the first out of her, she'd be much more vocal to his delight. He pulled both of his hands to her hips and starting truly giving them both what they so desperately needed.

Her hands still buried in his hair, he moved his mouth from her breast and looked up. He would never get used to see her so wanton and he never wanted to. Her hair was wet down her back and her eyes were almost purely black her pupils blown so wide. She was making the most glorious sounds now, crying out and saying his name as if in prayer. She looked down at him, noticing him watching her she pulled his lips back to her own. He kissed her as they rushed toward their final stretch, screaming into each others' mouths as they both came within seconds of each other. Him squirting his seed deep within her and her clenching desperately around him, milking him dry.

The thirst was quiet for a moment as they both came down from the high they were on. The water was beginning to cool and they were slumped against each other. Moments of silence to gather their wits, Damon held her to him, listening as her heartbeat slowed back to normal.

She gave a little moan as she realized that the water wasn't nearly warm enough now, but was reluctant to move. Damon sensed her discomfort and released some of the cooled water down the drain and refilled the missing water with hot. Jessa sighed, and turned in his arms as he slipped out of her. His arms reflexively wound around her and pulled her to his chest. She heard him chuckle and looked up at him from beneath her lashes.

"What are you laughing about, my love?" She asked, smiling because she was pretty sure she knew.

"One more surface to check off the list." He said, grinning at her like a kid. At that the laughter grew between them both.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

Off to magic school I go, thought Jessa. She was dressing for her first real go at learning how to remove magic from anything. The box was a good start, it showed her how to use these new powers, but with Klaus, Stefan, and God knows who else coming for the "party" here in Mystic Falls everyone knew she needed more advanced training. She sighed, thinking she'd much rather be her doing her bucket list with Damon, but it wasn't to be for the moment.

Damon was already dressed and laying against the headboard of the bed they shared. He was flipping through a magazine he'd found on the bedside, while shooting her smoldering looks as she went from naked to dressed. She was wearing the outfit she'd came to town in and his smolder was somewhat darker than usual.

"Damon?" She asked, catching him looking at her like she was about to be devoured. "Are you OK?"

He gave a tortured groan, and looked deeply into her eyes and she sat down facing him. He tossed the magazine to the side and pulled her closer. Nose to nose, he glanced down at her outfit before looking into her eyes again.

"You were wearing that the day you arrived." He said, his voice shaky. She nodded, and their noses rubbed against each other. "Seeing you, in those clothes, in this town, ALIVE after all the time that passed was like seeing a dream and a nightmare bump into me." Before she could say anything he plowed through. "Then I came here and you were so angry and I thought I'd die from seeing you look at me like that, with disdain. Even when we'd fought as kids you'd never looked at me like that. I thought I was going to have to let you go again, this time seeing you leave and knowing without a doubt it was all my fault. It was like my life really came to an end." His eyes were tight and she waited, knowing there was more to come.

"You were always my dream, Jessa. From the moment I met you at four years old, I knew that this would happen. You and me, that was always my hope and dream. I don't want you to think I'm a creep, I'm not into kids." He was rambling, but she let him. "The day you came to be introduced to my family, I know you were only four, but I SAW you like THIS. At this age, with me, on the porch of this house holding each other. It kept me going through the years with my father, it kept me safe during the war, and then I came home and saw HER and it all fell away. When I woke before transition, I was worried about HER not being here, but when Stefan said you were going to marry HIM and we had to go through with transition to see you again, I called myself a monster. It was the first time since I'd met HER that I'd considered what I was going to become a monster. You and the possibility of your existence made me realize that." His eyes were glossy with tears as he continued. "I've switched my humanity off and on, and you know what always brings me back? YOU. Your eyes, your hair, just YOU. And seeing you in those clothes, the ones you're wearing now, reminded me of how fucking lucky I am to have you again. I will NOT let anything or anyone rip us apart again, and that's a promise and a threat." His voice went from shaky to fierce at the end of his speech. He pulled her to him, and claimed her mouth again. Letting her know without words of his absolute honesty.

They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. "Damon, I'm sorry that you felt that, feeling certain that it wasn't your fault. And I'm sorry that my outfit causes you pain. Do you want me to change?"

He shook his head. "No, Jessa, don't. This outfit isn't all bad. Because I can honestly say that it's featured highly in some of my fantasies. Although it was usually coming off at the time," he smirked. "I just hadn't thought of you in modern clothes, and there you were. Alive and well. I'll take an angry ALIVE Jessa over the alternative any day."

"Fantasies, huh?" She said, smiling at him. "We'll explore that later. Are you good to go? I know I'm going to be working with Bonnie, but are you going to be OK with the boys?"

She remembered the blow up he'd caused by suggesting, innocently to make her a fresh vampire. She understood he was trying to help, but luckily she'd been able to show him that it wasn't a great idea. The creation of a vampire was traumatic for the new one, and she didn't want to create more issues than fix. Since he, Tyler, and Alaric were working together toward the goal of finding a young cursed one, she was hoping they'd be able to cooperate.

"We'll be fine, sweetheart." He said, trying to assure her he'd be on his best behavior. "I will TRY to not make any kibble jokes to Tyler and Ric will keep us all on task."

She giggled, thinking that Ric had his work cut out for him. As for the others, Caroline was taking Elena duty with Matt's help. Liz was supposed to let them know if any "animal attacks" were reported nearby to give them a better timetable. Everyone had their job, and was focused. She knew Jeremy would be with her and Bonnie to make sure his girlfriend was safe, which was fine with her. It was just leaving her and Damon's bubble that was painful. They were so peaceful together, even with the manic lovemaking and burning thirst. They'd had their rest, though, and now was time for work.

"Come on, stud," she said, pulling him easily to his feet. "Let's go conquer our tasks so we can come home and play."


	18. Chapter 18

"Ok," Jessa said, closing her eyes. "Let me try that again."

She was focusing on removing a Bonnie's cloaking spell from Jeremy. She knew he was somewhere in the Salvatore Boarding House, but that was all she knew. The first attempt was done when he was in the same room. She had to remove finding him and using touch. It took a little while, but she'd done it. This time, she was doing it by just reaching out with her mind and seeing if she could remove it with her mind. It was a long shot, but she wanted to see if she could do it. After all, less danger would be the best thing for everyone.

Jessa took a deep breath and silenced her thoughts. Everything felt cool and quiet and there was a slight buzz of something she couldn't quite put into words. Then she felt a rush. Pushing outward with her mind and smiling, she sent a small shock and heard Jeremy give a little shout. Bonnie gave a chuckle and she knew it worked.

"YES!" Bonnie yelled. "That was awesome!" The young witch said, as she and her boyfriend came bounding down the stairs.

"Sorry," Jessa said to Jeremy , wondering if she actually shocked him when she sent the uncovering spell to him.

He shook his head and kept his smile in place. "It didn't hurt, I just wasn't expecting it so soon. It took no time that second time."

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, it's getting easier. Almost like the first try unlocks it and the second go is simpler even if it's more advanced." They sat down on the sofas in the library. "So, when Ric, Tyler and Damon get back, if they can find someone to attempt the more difficult reversal…"

The three got quiet. They all understood how difficult that assignment could be. Just finding a reversal subject would be paramount, not to mention attempting the actual reversal itself.

Suddenly, or so it seemed, Jeremy broke the ice.

"So you and Damon," he said, asking a question that everyone wanted to know the answer to, yet no one seemed to have asked Elena about.

Jessa could have laughed out loud at the eagerness on display that conflicted with the disgust. Both Bonnie and Jeremy wanted to know, but they were also horrified by it. Poor babes.

"Yes, Damon and I." She said, wanting to make them ask for it.

Bonnie sighed, understanding that Jessa wanted them to actually ask for specifics. "You knew each other as children?"

"I suppose you want our backstory?" Jessa asked, deciding to kill time.

Jeremy and Bonnie settled in, side by side on the couch, and Jessa tucked herself into the chair that Damon had sat with her on before. She started with the day that they met when she was four and he was twelve. Then she reminded them about what she'd read in her mother's diary or history, and how at fourteen years old she set out on her own with three servants to find her way in the world. That was due to the interference of Katherine Pierce and before the Hell on Earth she caused in Mystic Falls.

"I traveled a great deal. Hattie, she began as my servant, but became my friend, stayed with me until I realized she was beyond homesick. Ten years after we left America, I gave her leave. She and the two male servants, I gave them severance pay and they went their own way. Their lives were theirs to live as they saw fit, so back to America they went." Jessa smiled. "I kept searching. I knew about vampires by then. I even knew that Damon and Stefan were dead, or probably turned by then. It didn't matter to me. I needed to know what I was. And nothing seemed to fit. I wasn't a werewolf. I wasn't a vampire. Not a witch. So, I searched. I also started writing. It suited me. Traveling, writing, research."

Jessa sighed. It had seemed so easy and right at the time. Moving, writing, not really making connections.

"I came back once." She said, not realizing her voice grew quiet. "I felt like I had to see the house. And I wanted to see if the town had changed. For some unknown reason I told the founders' council."

"Damon and I," Jessa said, "I hadn't ever thought it possible." She shook herself. Almost like waking up. "When I left, all those years ago in 1864, I really thought that I had seen the last of him. Then when Liz called me to call in the favor of being a founding member, it all came rushing back. There are people that just are supposed to be in your life. And one way or another, they will be. That's Damon and me." She shrugged.

Bonnie looked at Jessa and smiled. "I think it's a little more than just 'suppose to be in your life'."

Jessa felt a blush start to creep up her neck, but was saved by the sound of people coming up the front drive. Or at least she could hear the sound of people driving up the front drive.

"We have company." She said, standing up.

"Who?" Jeremy asked, joining her.

Her eyes widened. "The guinea pig."


	19. Chapter 19

Jessa was waiting in the library as the hunting party came in the house. She couldn't think of them as anything other than that as the worry sat heavy in her stomach. She wasn't listening in on their thoughts or emotions. She only knew that they had another supernatural person, someone who must be the guinea pig. Someone who she'd have to practice on. And she had such guilt weighing on her now, because this was her idea and now she'd have to deal with the consequences.

Damon was here, and he'd come to her soon. He'd come thinking about how happy she'd be that he'd been successful so quickly. And she'd be this morose mess. She needed to get herself together. She took a deep breath and tried to center herself. After all, this was the plan. And it was a damn good plan. It was the one that they'd all agreed on. And it would work.

A few moments after she'd gotten her thoughts gathered, Damon walked into the library. Bonnie and Jeremy had met the four of them at the door, but not Jessa. He'd known, from that moment, that something wasn't right. Her face was the first he always saw. He knew something was wrong and he needed to make it better.

"Jessa," he said, rushing to her. He gathered her into his arms. "What's wrong?"

She pressed her face into his chest and inhaled his scent. Letting it fill her senses. "Nothing." She said, not really believing it or convincing him. "I just really missed you."

"I missed you too, baby." He said, kissing her hair. "I don't believe that's what's wrong, but nice try." He chuckled. "Seriously, Jessa. What's wrong? Did something happen while I was gone?"

She shook her head. "It's just," she closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against his chest. "You found the test subject, didn't you?"

Damon groaned, understanding. She was nervous. It felt like it was too soon. Of course it did. Jessa, for all intents and purposes, was NEW to all this. "Aww, baby, we don't have to do anything with the person we brought back today."

Jessa gave a little sob she didn't know she was holding. She didn't want to not do anything, she didn't want to disappoint anyone. She wanted to be a badass. She wanted to fix everything. She wanted Elena to have Stefan back and she wanted Klaus and the Originals to be no threat. She wanted Mystic Falls to be safe. And most of all she wanted Damon and herself to just be allowed to have time to be a couple and enjoy themselves without having to be freaking superheroes.

She was falling apart. Slowly and surely, or maybe fast and furious, she was falling apart.

Suddenly the tears wouldn't stop. Damon pulled her to him and held her as she sobbed and the sobbing kept going. She felt like it would never end. She cried for the years she lost because her parents kept from her what or who she was. She cried because of what Katherine did to her and for what the doppelganger curse did to her and Damon. She cried because of the time she spent not getting close to other people. She cried because of the years she spent staying away from the only home she'd ever known. She cried because of the promises she made to bring back Stefan and the people who've died so far because it's taken this long. She cried because of the idea she had for this plan and now what it means. And she cried because she was crying in front of a bunch of meddling kids and a guinea pig she'd never met while her boyfriend/fiance held her and she couldn't stop.

"OK, so meddling kids, Ric, OUT!" Damon demanded. Pulling Jessa into his arms, and carrying her up the stairs. "Or sit down here, I don't care. All I know is this. Stay quiet, no judgement. And know this: if you make this harder on her, I'll make you wish you were never born. And yes, she can pretty much read your minds."

 **HOURS LATER**

Jessa woke up in Damon's bed, cradled against his chest. He was sitting up against the headboard, holding her. She tried sneaking a look up at him, but he was smirking down at her.

"Hey, sleepy head." He whispered.

"Ugh." She said, her voice hoarse from crying. "Not my best day."

"I think you were due." Damon answered fairly. "It's been piling on for awhile, Jessa. I'm surprised this hasn't happened sooner."

"I love you." She said, smiling. "You took care of me and the threat was very sweet."

He chuckled. "That threat wasn't even all that creative. I just wanted them all out. Or quiet. Mostly I wanted you to have peace." He kissed her hair. "I cannot tell you enough, you are my priority. I don't give a shit about the rest of this town or world, but your well-being, that matters."

Jessa shifted a little, "Why is it that I only get to be in your bed when I'm sick or having a bad day?"

Damon laughed again. "Well, if you want to change that…"

She reached up and pulled him down to her and they decided to fan the flames of that thirst that was always burning just below the surface.


	20. Chapter 20

Walking downstairs the next morning wasn't as awkward as it could have been. The house wasn't empty, but it was fairly silent. Apparently everyone took Damon at his warning. Jessa found it strange that so many people found him intimidating.

The test subject or guinea pig, Damon had explained, was a newly transition werewolf that the trio had literally ran into by accident. They'd stopped for lunch at a roadside pub, going on a tip that Ric had gotten from Liz and met Roza. She had the stereotypical aggression and chip on the shoulder, but also the urge to get rid of it.

Tyler, Bonnie, and Jeremy had kept her company while Jessa had her mental health time with Damon and Ric did a little research to see if he could find anything that might help with Jessa's approach to removal of the supernatural gift. Unfortunately, Ric hadn't found much. No one, to date, had found anything barring death, that took away supernatural abilities. Well, other than not transitioning. And that itself was death.

Damon came up behind Jessa as she was grabbing a glass of orange juice and the kids came into the room. He kissed her on the top of her head as his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her against back against his chest. All eyes took in the casual way that Damon and Jessa moved together. The way they gravitated toward each other. How he held out her chair, and the way they touched without even noticing. Simple, easy, and so HUMAN.

Tyler, Bonnie, and Jeremy exchanged glances. They'd all had a chance to talk the day before. No one had ever seen Damon act this way with anyone. The way he'd talked about Katherine or Elena was obsessive. The way he'd behaved with Caroline or Andi was more like human blood bags, food plain and simple. THIS was actually like real love. And it was Damon as no one had ever seen him. It made Damon agreeable, almost.

Roza, the newest member of this very weird gang, settled in somewhat awkwardly. Jessa smiled at her trying to put her at ease.

"Hello, Roza. I'm Jessa." She said, staying at a distance.

"You're the one who's gonna try to get rid of the wolf?" Roza asked, gruffly.

Jessa smiled, "Yes, I am. First, I'm going to get to know you a bit." She gestured to a seat across from where she was sitting with Damon at the table. "I'm hoping that will help me with removing the wolf."

Roza slouched into the chair. "Fine. Whatcha want to know?"

Jessa asked about Roza's family and whether she knew if the curse was passed for long through her line. Did anyone warn her that it was coming? Did anyone warn her that killing was one of the triggers? Who did she kill? And on and on.

"Can I touch your hand, Roza?" Jessa asked, quietly.

Roza looked at her curiously. Up to this point, no contact had been made. There had been only talking and it had gone for a long time. Roza nodded her assent.

Jessa reached out carefully with one hand and rested it, palm up. Inviting Roza to put her hand inside it. Roza's hand was bigger, but she carefully laid it down on top. The heat from her hand was intense, but as it made contact, Jessa's hand cooled it, and closing her eyes, Jessa carefully removed the permission her mother had given the moon curse to infect Roza's body. Slowly the heat cooled. Jessa grew tired and nearly passed out, but as half an hour passed, the heat was gone and a gasp was released.

Opening her eyes, Jessa looked up and Roza was smiling. Her entire face was glowing and looked lighter. Gone was the anger that plagued her. The heat that flared within her was gone as well. And Jessa knew that she'd mastered another part of the magic inside her. And that was the final thought before the darkness took her.


	21. Chapter 21

Darkness is simple. Darkness can be empty or heavy. It can also be nothing. Light on the other hand can be suffocating. At least that's how it can feel when you're coming back from the darkness.

Jessa felt like the light was suffocating. Coming back after the darkness of removing the wolf from Roza felt like what real death might feel like. It felt like her body was being yanked out from under her and then crushed. Then it felt like her body was being re-inflated. Altogether, not an enjoyable moment.

"Ouch." Jessa said, opening her eyes. Sitting up, she realized she was still seated at the table and wondered how long it took to come back from the dead. It seemed weird given that she couldn't actually die.

"Jessa," Damon's voice said, seeming to come from somewhere down a long tunnel. Though that couldn't be if she was still at the table. Wasn't he still beside her? Why was everything so strange?

"Hmm?" She asked, trying to make her mind come up with words align with the ideas in her head.

"Baby, I need you to tell me you're OK." He said, sounding closer.

She tried to shake her head to get the cobwebs out, but that felt like a bad idea. Blinking also felt like a chore. "I'm fine." Her mouth felt like it had cotton in it and sounded like it too.

"Yeah, not sure about that." Damon said, proving that he was smarter than people gave him credit for being. "Look at me, Jessa."

Jessa blinked, trying to decide where he was. Turning her head, she found his blue eyes and suddenly she felt centered. Taking a deep breath, she started to feel better. She smiled. "Hey, you." She said, cottonmouth gone.

His smile was breathtaking. "There she is." He smoothed her hair. Kissing her, he smiled again. "You scared me senseless. No more practice. Not until we know for sure you can handle that much power."

"Damon, it worked." Elena's voice came out of nowhere, sounding out of tune. Along with a few others, the words weren't as clear, static filled.

"Yes, Elena it did. And unless you're fucking brain-dead, you might have noticed that Jessa nearly fucking died as well." Damon growled. "So, as I said, no more fucking practice until we know she's strong enough to handle it."

"She's fine," Elena started.

Bonnie cut her off this time, sounding strained. "Now, she's fine now."

Even Tyler came to Jessa's defense, his anger was very clear to her ears. "Yeah, she was out for almost two hours. You just got here. Right after she took the curse from Roza, she was gone. Two hours she was unresponsive."

"We can't risk it, Elena." Ric agrees. "She's literally our strongest fighter. If we have a chance she's it. And if she takes on too much too soon, that's it."

"Jessa," Elena starts.

"NO." Damon growls. "NO. You are not appealing to her giving nature. You aren't going the route of true love. I won't let you manipulate her. We've agreed to help. And we will. When she's ready. When we're ready. Not before. Don't make me ask you to leave, Elena."

Elena had the good sense to know when to quit. She sat quietly while Damon once again gathered Jessa into his arms and took her upstairs. She sat while the rest of her usual group of friends talked quietly about what they'd witnessed that day and what she heard was surprising to her. She knew that Damon and Jessa were together, of course. She hadn't really thought much about it. Her focus was on Stefan, after all. Bonnie, Jeremy, and Tyler were talking to Caroline and Matt about the two of them and how much Damon had changed. Ric was smiling along with them about how much his unlikely best friend was growing now that the love of his life was back with him. And then she heard something said that gave her pause and hope for herself and Stefan.

Ric was chatting with Bonnie when she heard this exchange.

"Did you notice the part in the book that said that Jessa and her partner, a vampire that becomes 'truly immortal' can have children?" Ric asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, I did," Bonnie answered, smiling. "I was wondering what kind of dad Damon would be."

Ric laughed. "Terrifying."

If there's a part in Jessa's mother's book about that, maybe the reverse was true. Maybe Jessa was wrong and she could remove that part of Stefan that was vampire and make him fully human again and they could have a regular mortal life together. She could make Jessa see that would be the best thing for her and Stefan and she'd give Elena and him it.

Roza had left not long after it was clear that the wolf was truly gone. She felt so light and free. She thanked Tyler and Ric, and made them both promise to tell Jessa and Damon that she owed them her life. She felt like her life was brand new and was planning on truly starting over. She headed to New Orleans and planned on meeting up with some family friends who owned a business in the Quarter.

Upstairs Damon held Jessa and told her that she'd scared him to death and made her tell him exactly what removing the curse had felt like in minute detail. He was hoping that some small point might tell him how to make it simpler the second time around. Anything to make it less traumatic than the first. Learning that his face helped bring her back did make things easy, but he'd rather make it simple from the get go.

"Do you think asking her questions about her family background helped?" Damon asked, holding her, and kissing her lightly.

"That was just to put her at ease. All the background, I don't need that to get into anything. We know how werewolves and vampires happen and are made. I need the person at ease, at least right now, for me to be able to touch." Jessa said. "I was working with Bonnie and Jeremy yesterday. First I have to touch. To do that with an aggressive wolf, asking questions first is just safe. Late yesterday, I was able to do what I did early with touch, with my mind."

Damon nodded understanding. "So you won't need to touch Klaus, hopefully." He sighed, "I hope you don't even need to be in the same room with him."

Jessa nodded. "Me either. You wanted to know what happened when I took the wolf. I touched her hand. I could feel the heat. You know how the werewolves are so hot?"

She felt him nod. "I just felt the heat leech into my hand, all that heat until it was gone. Then I could see Roza and she was glowing. I could see all the anger and rage was gone and she was beautiful in her happiness. Then it was dark. And there was nothing. Just dark. I felt nothing. Literally nothing. Then pain. Crushing pain and suffocation. Bright, blinding light and pain everywhere at once." She tensed, remembering. "It felt like it went on forever, even though I know it wasn't long. And I could hear your voice, it was far away, down a tunnel. That didn't make sense to me, because I knew that when I took away Roza's wolf part, you were beside me. I thought I died, Damon. I thought I finally died. That I pushed past what my immortality allowed. And that was the final straw, I left you behind, and for what?" She felt the tears start to come.

Damon's arms tightened around her. "I know, I felt that way too. When you were unresponsive for two hours, I felt like the clock really did stop. I felt like my world stopped turning. I started wondering what I'd do in a world that really didn't have you in it."

Jessa chuckled darkly. "We're a mess." She turned to look at him. "What are we going to do, Damon?"

He sighed, and gave her a soul scorching kiss. "We're going to save this God-forsaken town and my miserable brother and his girlfriend one last time. Then you and I are hanging up our hero capes. We're done. You and I are DONE. We're going to get married and have a family and be as normal and you and I can manage. That is if you agree?"

Jessa smiled up at him. "Damon Salvatore, have you learned to read my mind?"


	22. Chapter 22

Knowing that Jessa really could remove the supernatural part of a person acted as a strong motivator and took some of the stress off the group. Damon and Jessa moved back to her house. Being around Elena was more stressful for Damon than necessary and Jessa didn't need any more sniping.

According to the few leads coming in, Klaus and by extension, Stefan were about a week away from Mystic Falls. That meant that they arrive in town during the Decades Dance. Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena were all part of the decorating committee and the boys were dutifully going to help as well, so at least that kept the kids together, and gave them all a reason to be where the trap would be laid.

Jessa still hadn't had a chance to attempt to remove a vampire curse, and she was still hesitant. What if she was wrong about the mechanics? What if it wasn't the same as a defibrillator? She'd hate to actually kill someone who had some semblance of a chance of life. When Caroline came to her, asking if she'd consider her as a willing test subject, she had to turn her down. She told the young vampire her reasons. Caroline understood, and knew that if she did do it and it turned out well, she'd be the next successful attempt. She just couldn't allow Liz's daughter die, for good.

And so, here Jessa was the weekend before the Decade Dance with her mind focused on a new vampire at the Mystic Grille as she watched him attempting pathetically to compel Bonnie to go outside to the alley with him. Luckily Jessa had noticed him earlier in the evening on the news as a missing person. Jessa sent her one of her now normal mental messages, and Bonnie was calmly playing along as a very compelled victim. Jessa was going to follow closely, but try her hand at taking his vampirism by mind, with Damon as backup.

Damon was already in place in the alley, waiting with Tyler and Ric. This was the final run of their practice and she hoped that she was strong enough. She didn't need to pass out or need a nap this time. Strength was necessary, Klaus was strong and a hybrid. She needed to be able to take away Tyler's wolf and if necessary at least one part of Klaus' hybrid being. She didn't have time for a nap in between.

Bonnie made her way to the alley as Jessa paid for her drink, and waved at Matt. Jessa casually walked outside and down the street. She kept her distance, but kept her mental walls down. She could hear the new vampire keep up a steady stream of utter nonsense as he wandered toward the area that Damon and the others were.

Silently she approached, and before he could make a move toward Bonnie, Jessa touched the back of his neck. She felt the cold of his skin and took it all from him. The urge to feed, to control, to kill flowed fully from his skin through her fingertips and before all of it could come to her she removed her hand but not the intention to take it. She could still feel it flowing through her and from inside his body. It was no longer part of what fueled him, the longing to take life, the lifeblood that urged his longing wasn't there, suddenly his humanity alone remained.

Before the darkness could envelope her, Damon rushed forward and tightened his arms around her. "I have you, Jessa." He whispered in her hair. "I have you."

His voice anchored her to the light. "Stay with me, Damon." She said.

"Try to make me leave." He said, as if daring the universe to try.

The man who found himself standing before a motley crew of people in a dark alley, not completely sure of what had happened since he'd been attacked days earlier, looked slightly worried. Damon contemplated compelling him to forget. Jessa stopped him.

"Your name is Jason, isn't it?" Jessa asked, her voice quiet and tired.

He nodded. Looking uneasy. "Yes, where am I?"

"You're in Mystic Falls." Ric answered. "You've had an accident. We found you, and Jessa here, she helped you. We're going to help you get back home, if you'd like us to?"

"Yes, I'd like that." Jason answered, relieved.

Damon, half carrying Jessa, happily left Ric, Bonnie, Jeremy and Tyler to take care of resurrected Jason. "Let's get you home."

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

They were lounging side by side on the bed in their room, after a nice hot bubble bath.

"So that time seemed less difficult," Damon started, curious.

Jessa considered, taking her time to think through how to explain.

"I think, every time I learn a new aspect of my power or powers, it does become easier to a degree. I also think it has to do with confidence. Then there's you." She said, looking up at him. "I can't discount the fact that knowing that you're there, to tether me back. It helps. I can't fully explain it, but it does. I don't know for sure that I can take Klaus' full supernatural gifts away without touching him, and I'm fairly certain I can do it without being in the same room. However, I think I could do it do one of his coffin pals."

"Wait," Damon said, sitting up, "you think you could do it do one of the siblings?"

Jessa nodded. "Yeah. The staked sibling, in a coffin. No problem. For all intents and purposes, they're furniture. I just have to know WHERE they are. So find out where they're stored and pick one, and I'll dust it."

Damon kissed her soundly. "That's perfect. You'd be in the room with Klaus. Elena and the others would be at the dance. Whoever's guarding the staked siblings are watching and poof dead. He'd know you aren't bluffing. Even after Tyler. Babe, he'd run scared. You might not have to take either of hybrid parts. Klaus is nothing if not a self preservationist."

"It's a good plan. Do you know where the siblings are kept?" Jessa asked, raising an eyebrow, thinking she knew the answer.

"I bet it's something mobile and it has to be big enough to hold something that can travel with all of them, so I'm thinking like a trailer of some sort, Ric and I can research it. We'll find it. Trust me, it'll be found." Damon's eyes gleamed.

She smiled up at him. "You're very sexy when you're scheming." She said, her voice thick with need.

He looked down at her, arching an eyebrow wickedly. "Really? Am I _only_ sexy when I'm scheming?"

Jessa giggled, and moved to straddle him. "Well, I could make a list of ALL the ways you're sexy, but don't we already have ONE list to get through?" She asked, leaning in to nip lightly along his jawline. "I wouldn't want to overwhelm us, after all, we're just getting started."

She could feel his slight inhale as she found one of his many pleasure points. Smiling against his skin, she flicked the tip of her tongue against the vein just beneath the skin. "Damon, do you want me to tell you every single time I find you sexy? Every time I look at you and think about having you here, in this bed, underneath me?" She rocked her hips lightly against him. Feeling him harden beneath her, his hands grab at her waist, trying to still her so he could find the words to answer.

Groaning, he finally finds his voice. "I'm not the only one who's tempting, you know? Every time you walk past me, every time I see your eyes, or hear your voice, Jessa, God. I have to fight snatching you up and carrying you to the nearest horizontal or Hell vertical surface and taking you." His eyes burned into hers. "I want you ALL the time. It's like the blood lust, Jessa. What I feel for human blood, but a thousand times harder to fight, and it's ALWAYS at the back of my mind, burning."

Jessa stared back at him, happy that he could put into words exactly how it felt when they were together. "I know, I feel that too. Like it can't be quenched, do you want it to be quenched, Damon? Do you want this NEED to be satisfied?" She asked, kissing him deeply, letting the fire to overwhelm them for a moment before pulling back to allow him to answer, knowing he understood that she was asking him if he wanted the need between them to abate and perhaps leave entirely.

"NEVER!" He answered, yanking her back to him roughly, taking her mouth with his. And then their clothes were gone as quickly as a blink. And they were lost in the quest for temporary relief from the burning fire of their passion for each other.


	23. Chapter 23

"It's crunch time," Tyler said, trying to sound like the quarterback that everyone assured Jessa that he was at one point in time.

"Do people honestly use this type of language?" She asked Damon, trying desperately not to roll her eyes.

Damon smothered a laugh, even he knew that Tyler was wound a little too tight. It was the night of the dance, and he was correct in the summation that it was the final hours. This was pretty much it. The trap was laid. Either it would work, or it wouldn't. He looked at Jessa, and knew that she was their best chance at it working. She was amazing and powerful. Now if only he could be sure that Elena and his idiotic brother wouldn't screw everything up.

"OK, Kibbles-n-Bits, tone it down a bit. Yes, we're in the home stretch," Damon said, smirking at Jessa. "Let's go over the plan again. Since we know for sure that they're heading back tonight, and that they're going to need a werewolf to make another hybrid- that's where you come in." He points at Tyler. "You're going to make sure you sell 'unwilling'. I don't know if you took drama, and I don't care. Make it look like it. Remember, Jessa has to take the wolf from you so Klaus knows she can. And she's going to use touch to do it." Tyler and Jessa share a grin and nod. "Next, Elena, I know you're going to want to bum rush my darling brother, but trust me when I say, DON'T. They need you for the hybrid transformation. They're going to get you. Even if it's not Stefan, it may be Elijah of Rebecca, but someone will get you. Just let it happen. We DON'T have time to play damsel in distress rescue. Trust me. You'll be rescued. Understood?" Everyone nodded, even if Elena didn't look happy. "Now lastly, this is something that Ric and I have been working on, and we've come up with an ace in the hole, we've found where the staked extra Original siblings are held. They have a guard, and Jessa can undo their supernatural status without touch, which she'll do after Tyler and before Klaus. This way, Klaus is a last ditch effort."

Everyone gasped. Klaus was a given. No one imagined that Klaus would be allowed to live. It wasn't a possibility.

"Wait, if Klaus lives, he could make more hybrids." Tyler said, worried.

"Not without Elena's blood." Jessa reminded everyone. "And I can undo that portion of the curse."

"You can undo that?" Elena asked, eyes wide. "I thought you could only undo that actual supernatural aspect of the being?"

"So did I, but then I realized that Klaus' mother must have added that part. When the witch realized in Chicago that your blood was why the hybrids didn't survive, hence why they had to come back, I realized that we had to do something else to stop them. I think I can unlock that. I have to be here in this room to do it, with you and Klaus. I don't have to touch you and Klaus, but I have to focus. It shouldn't take but a moment. It's hard to describe with words, but curses like this are like a mind lock." Jessa said. "As for his hybrid status and the danger, if he chooses to live life as harmless to Mystic Falls, he can live. If not, then the consequences will be severe."

Jessa felt Elena's mind turn toward ideas that were uncomfortable to her, but she didn't have time to deal with them at the moment. Current events were problematic enough.

"What about Elijah and Rebecca? They aren't exactly cuddly teddy bears." Caroline asked.

Ric answered. "We're not death dealers, Caroline. The same deal Jessa mentioned for Klaus, I imagine stands for them." He looked at Jessa for confirmation and received a nod.

"The point is, we want to get Stefan back and minimize the damage." Damon said, for once being the rational one. "This is a school dance. Keep the teenagers at the dance. Keep the Originals in the part of the school locked down on this side of the school. Ric is a chaperone. Jessa and I will be here as well. You guys will find a way to go looking for supplies."

"Simple." Elena said, voice shaking.

 **HOURS LATER AS THE DANCE IS ABOUT TO START~~~~ 70s DECADES DANCE**

"The 70s?!" Jessa asked, crinkling her nose, looking down at what she managed to scrounge up. "I look like I'm cos playing an extra from 'That 70s Show'."

Damon started laughing, he was lounging across their bed in his room. He, of course, was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, a leather jacket, and boots. Literally the man was dressed for any damn decade. He jumped to his feet and sauntered to where she stood in front of his full length mirror. Standing behind her, he pulled her back to his chest and dropped his chin to the top of her head.

"You could cosplay as Elmo and you'd be gorgeous." He said with a completely straight face. "However, you don't look like a cos-player. You look like Jessa. And you're beautiful."

"Elmo?" She said, raising an eyebrow. "Thank you, by the way." She took a deep breath. "Ready to chaperone a bunch of randy teenagers?"

Damon kissed the top of her head and yanked her hips back against him, showing just who was randy. "What do you think?"

 **AT THE SCHOOL**

"Ric," Damon greeted his best friend, nodding over the punch bowl. "Everyone ready for a fun and magical night?"

Ric nearly choked on whatever passed for punch at Mystic Falls High. "Absolutely, Damon. Hey, Jessa. You look great!"

Jessa nodded. She took stock of the room. It was filling quickly with students and the willing and unwilling chaperones. Like herself and the two men she stood with, everyone had made an effort to look the part of the decade chosen for this year's dance. She took note when she saw Caroline and Matt come in. Then Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy followed ten minutes later. Tyler was a few minutes behind. The gangs all here, she told Damon who she knew confirmed with Ric.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," she said, "I need to find the ladies room."

Jessa walked down the hallway she'd already scouted days earlier, then again that morning. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts. She then sat in a stall and let her mind reach out. Damon had already gave her the intel about where the stake siblings were being kept and she wanted to reach out and verify if she could feel their guard. Sure enough, she could in fact feel the person guarding them. Faint, but there they were. One point taken and checked.

She took another moment to check the next stage, where was Stefan. While they hadn't been close as children she felt that because he was Damon's brother, their signature would be similar. Surely she'd be able to touch that. Deeply breathing, she felt for him. There, a block away from the school and closing the distance at a rate that a car was moving. She sent a message to Damon.

Done with those tasks, she stepped out and was confronted by a young blond woman. She knew precisely who she was because she'd seen her in Chicago. Although luckily the woman had not seen Jessa there. Smiling lightly, Jessa made her way to the sinks, thankful she'd remembered the ruse to flush after leaving the stall. She washed her hands and walked out of the ladies room, sending a message urgently to Damon.

REBECCA WAS ALREADY HERE.


	24. Chapter 24

Jessa had made it back to the dance without coming across any other Originals or any further surprises. Damon and Ric didn't feel like getting the kids upset or worried just yet. Everyone knew that Elena and Tyler were targets, and all of them felt that knowing that it was coming was enough. If they knew that it was truly imminent, then their reaction wouldn't be as realistic.

Jessa felt that she had to keep her mind open. Which was a bit difficult without looking completely off. Clearing your mind while trying to carry on conversations with other people is difficult. Damon was trying to run interference. He was mostly telling people that she was suffering from allergies or a head cold. Hopefully people were buying that excuse, because otherwise people were thinking that she was absolutely bonkers.

Stefan's position at one point stopped outside of the school, then held steady. There was no sign of Klaus at all, making Jessa wonder if he suspected a trap. He was older than everyone present. It would make sense that he suspected that it wouldn't be as simple as walking in, picking up a werewolf, getting the human blood donor he needed, and walking out.

Then again, as an Original vampire/hybrid, wouldn't you be narcissistic enough to assume that no one would dare withhold from you anything you desire? It was something to think about.

Suddenly, Jessa felt like the air shifted. And she knew he was near. Not just near, but in the building. She let Damon know. Then she closed her eyes to pinpoint where. Room by room she canvassed until she pinpointed where he was located. The kitchen, Klaus was in the school kitchen.

"He's in the kitchen." She whispered, so Ric could hear her. "We have to wait though. He doesn't have Tyler or Elena. If we go now, he'll know it's a trap."

Ric looked around the room, locating both Elena and Tyler. "How long do you think he'll take before he gets them?" Jessa knew the question was directed at her.

"I don't know, I can't read his mind. I can only sense him. I don't know him like I know you guys. It takes awhile before I get that kind of link." She smiled. Her eyes closed again, trying to gauge if he was alone. "There's someone with him, it isn't Stefan. Stefan is outside. He's in a holding pattern. I don't think he entirely trusts Stefan here. Or Stefan might even have a second mission. Like I said I can't read him as easily."

Damon was scanning the crowd of dance goers. "Where's Tyler?" He swore as he kept scanning. He could see Elena still surrounded by Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy. The wolf was gone though.

Jessa focused again, this time on Tyler. She could feel fear, real fear coming off the normally angry werewolf. He was being yanked along by someone stronger and unknown to him. This person was vague featured, but they were headed to the kitchen, that much Jessa could get from Tyler's fear. Coming back to herself, she started moving, letting Damon know that they had to move NOW.

"Ric," Damon said, "it's time! We have to move!" And he was behind her moving toward the kitchen. They made good time, going down a different set of hallways, so they wouldn't come across Tyler and his escort. Hoping to make a greater impact by being a surprise. They rounded the corner as Tyler and his goon companion, another werewolf, Jessa realized, compelled to do Klaus' bidding were entering the kitchen.

She listened as Klaus greeted them, promising untold power that unleashing hybrid abilities would do. She nearly threw up, knowing that what he really wished was the creation of an army to protect his own interests. He cared nothing for Tyler or the other werewolf. Or any of the others. He definitely didn't care if he eventually drained Elena dry. After all, they keep being reborn.

Jessa nodded at Damon and they walked calmly into the room, as though they were looking for ice for the dance. Looking around, they noticed that only Tyler, the other werewolf, and Klaus were inside.

"Ah, the other Salvatore." Klaus said, sounding like Damon was somehow lacking. The tone irked Jessa, but she had to set aside her feelings for now. "And I have to apologize. I don't recognize this lovely lady. You are?"

She had to hand it to him, if he wasn't clearly a homicidal lunatic, he'd be almost attractive. Almost. "Jessa Warren. You knew my mother, actually." She left it at that.

He smiled and again she was surprised at how attractive he could appear to be. Oh well, didn't hinder his atrocious behavior. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Ms. Warren?"

"Jessa, and we were just wondering why you've brought Tyler away from his dance?" She asked, smiling pleasantly. "He's my charge you see. And I'd rather no harm come to him."

Klaus' smile faltered. Ah, there it was, the veneer slipping. "I was offering Tyler a deal. A better future. More power, more strength." His tone was no longer pleasant.

Tyler, whether a drama student or not, had his fear clearly marked on his face. And Jessa could read his mind as clear as a bell. He saw the compelled were next to him and feared that his choice was already made for him. Jessa sent him a message, reminding him it wasn't.

"Yet, you don't give this gentleman, Joe, a choice in the matter?" Jessa asked, picking Joe's name out of his head. "If it's such an amazing offer, why wouldn't you have the werewolves lining up around the block?" Her tone was conversational, but her eyes glittered with warning.

Damon spoke up at that moment. "If you have Joe, why do you even need Tyler? Joe looks pretty stacked on his own."

Klaus glared back, his own warning clear. She still didn't have a complete reading on his thoughts, but she knew that he was coming dangerously close to his tether's end. She could tell that Joe was just meant to be another soldier in what he hoped was his ever growing hybrid army. He'd lucked out and found him during his path of destruction back to Mystic Falls. Using him to bring Tyler to the kitchens was a means to an end. "It's really none of your concern. The two of you have no input in my business with Joe or Tyler."

"Actually," Jessa said, still sounding conversational, while her eyes glittered with malice, "anything you have to do with Tyler is of utmost importance to us." It was time for her to show her hand.

Jessa sent a message to Tyler, it was time. A very slight nod from Tyler was all she had to go on, but it was enough.

"Klaus, remember when I said you had met my mother?" She sweetly asked.

He glanced at her, wondering about the change in direction of topic. Giving a small shrug of one shoulder he assented. "She's the woman who helped create you and your siblings. ALL of your siblings." As she allowed that sink in, she watched the light dawned on his face. Stepping toward Tyler, she held out her hand and Tyler took it.

Klaus watched, horror dawning on him as the heat left Tyler. The wolf faded from him as the coolness replaced it. Soon Tyler Lightwood was completely and totally mortal. And completely and totally useless to him as a hybrid. Jessa Warren had ruined his plans. He watched as she took what her mother had so easily given. And he watched as Damon Salvatore held her and grounded her back to herself. They were smiling triumphantly at causing his plans failure. Before they could cheer, he turned to Joe, and told him to attack Damon.


	25. Chapter 25

Jessa had a major problem. Joe, the compelled werewolf had just attacked and bitten the love of her existence. Now luckily, it wasn't a full moon, so while it would eventually be life threatening, it wasn't currently. That was a problem, which wretched her heart and made her want to hurt Klaus in a lasting way, like say kill every single one of his staked siblings, and the living ones, and him. All at once. To say she wasn't feeling very rational at the moment was probably an understatement.

Damon was covered in blood. Some of it was his own and some was Joe's. Tyler, even without his wolf had helped pull the werewolf off of Damon, and in the scuffle, Klaus had left. He was certain they'd come looking for him. After all, only a hybrid's blood could save Damon now. At least that's what Damon told Jessa when they were locked in one the the school bathroom closest to the kitchen.

As her hand shook, she cleaned the wound with the ugly brown paper towels afforded to the school bathroom with antiseptic cleanser. She was terrified. She would not grovel to that disgusting bastard, she would figure out a way to fix this. She couldn't lose Damon, not now. Jessa didn't realize she was crying until she blinked and the tears dripped on her nose. A sniffle, and Damon raised her face by her chin.

"Hey," he whispered, "don't worry. We'll figure this out. As long as you and me are together, we've got this." He put their hands together and linked their fingers. "Remember rewind the clock."

She smiled at him through the tears and finished cleaning the wound. It was closing a little. Only the bite itself stayed open. That's when it hit her. BITE. She had a flash of Katherine biting her. The black bile that rose up from when Katherine tried. How she threw up and how it made her sick because she'd ripped her throat against Jessa's will. Without Jessa's permission.

"Damon!" Jessa breathed. "Remember when Katherine bit me?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "I remember what you showed me."

"What if my blood made her sick because she tried to take it without my _permission_." Jessa's eyes glittered. She started thinking about her mother's book and the meaning of "truly immortal".

Damon started to consider what she was saying. Every part of Jessa's magic was permission based. She had to allow things to happen. Even taking things her mother gave, she had to allow herself to take it. It made sense.

"If that's the case, do you think me drinking from you would help this?" He asked, gesturing to where Joe had bitten.

She nodded, then added. "I think that if I allow you to drink, it would make you like my father, Damon." She allowed that to sink in. "You'd meet the criteria of 'truly immortal'."

They stood still for a moment, thinking about it when a knock shook their quiet. Damon gave a quiet chuckle and kissed her gently. He helped her gather up the bloody paper towels and they took the trash bag with them and left the bathroom. Ric was waiting outside the door.

"Klaus left, he didn't even try to grab Elena." Ric said, giving an update. "I figure he thinks you guys are going to come groveling for help."

Jessa nodded, she was pretty sure that was his plan too. "Too bad that's going to backfire. I mean it's going to be the trap that backfires on him." She said with a smirk.

Damon chuckled at Ric's look of shock. "Don't worry so much Ric, there's always a Plan B. I don't need Klaus' blood. It's taken care of, but he doesn't need to know that, does he?" They walked outside to get rid of the trash and then headed to their cars. "We'll give it the usual day or two. Since Joe wasn't in a full moon cycle, I have some more leeway. I won't look sick as soon. He'll have someone coming for Elena though, so keep an eye out. And lastly, we'll get ready for the big reveal."

Jessa smiled at Ric. "If this plan goes well, hopefully, everything will be done and good by week's end." She gave him a hug.

 **FINALLY HOME SHOWERED AND READY FOR BED**

"OK," Jessa said, clearly nervous. "So, how should we do this?"

Damon wanted to make her comfortable, but he wasn't quite sure how to go about doing it. Usually feeding from someone involved compulsion, or sex, or a mix of the two. This was clearly a different ballgame. And it was something she had to give permission for him to do.

"Well, honestly," he said, trying hard not to blush, "I usually just, uh,"

"Compel them?" She asked, going for brutal honesty. "Or use your bedroom eyes or studly body?"

He laughed, loving the fact that she just went there, cutting through the bullshit. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Does it hurt?" She asked quietly, remembering Katherine, she flinched and went pale.

"I will try very hard to make it pleasant, but it could sting," he answered honestly. Once again wanting to hunt down that bitch Katherine. "It feels like a bee sting because of the sharpness of the teeth, but there is some venom in our bite that can numb it."

She nodded, thinking about it. She needed him to be OK, and she knew in her heart and head that her blood was the answer to the bite that marred the perfect skin of his neck. Crawling over and onto his lap, she sat carefully down, for once not attempting to be sexual. She pulled her long hair over her shoulder and tilted her head so he had clear access to her neck. The invitation was clear, but she wanted there to be no fear or worry that the implication wasn't implicate.

"Damon, please take my blood." She said, inviting him to drink.

The invitation to drink from her was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard her utter, next to when she'd first told him she loved him. He lowered his head carefully, drinking in first her scent. The scent of honeysuckle, from her hair, along her shoulder and the curve of her ear and carefully up her neck to the throbbing of her pulse. He kissed the pulse point carefully, then prayed that he could live up to the promise he made to make it as painless as possible and carefully bit into the woman he planned to spend the rest of his existence making happy.

Jessa sighed as the blood flowed from her and into his waiting mouth. He carefully drank, not wanting to be greedy and wanting to make sure that it didn't make him sick as it had Katherine, in case they had misread the cues. They hadn't. Her blood was incomparable to anything he'd ever tasted before and if he never drank or ate anything again, he could die happily. He could feel the poison from the werewolf bite push from his body, and at the same time he could feel his body changing. It was different from his first transition, but to put it into words would be something he'd have to spend the next lifetime trying to do. A worthwhile prospect with her by his side.

He stopped drinking and pulled back only slightly, sitting up and pulling her to him. He wiped the small drop of blood that escaped from the pinprick that was healing before his eyes, and smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Hello, beautiful." He said, smoothing her hair and kissing her.

She smiled up at him. "You look different. More peaceful and definitely not bitten." She kissed him again, and while the burning was still there and still passionate, it wasn't all consuming.

"It changed, do you feel it?" He asked, wondering how she felt about it.

She nodded, feeling a little worried. "I do. I think it's a bit more manageable. How about you?"

He smiled, agreeing. "So bed tonight and then we can work out the rest of the plan for Klaus tomorrow. We owe him. Especially since that dick caused us to rush past the best diversionary sex that we had going on." He growled in mock suffering.

They laughed as they turned off the lights and settled in for a well deserved early night.


	26. Chapter 26

**HALF A DAY LATER~~~~SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Damon and Ric were having a meeting in the library while Jessa was in the kitchen making lemonade with Bonnie. Elena and Jeremy were with Caroline and Tyler at the Grille pretending everything was normal. That was the plan for now. Pretending.

"Was it easy to bring Damon back?" Bonnie was asking, as Jessa carefully measured out enough sugar so the lemonade was not too tart, but not too sweet either.

Jessa considered what Bonnie was asking and realized the question was too easy. "It wasn't difficult. He wasn't gone. The werewolf bit before the full moon cycle, so we had a lot of time. You had helped me realize that my powers were permission based. Katherine had tried to kill me by biting me, which made me assume that my blood was like acid to vampires, which without permission it is and from what my mother says, only my 'mate' can have permission. So it was simple, really." She stirred the lemonade as she thought some more. "What was difficult was that I literally saw red when he ordered Joe to attack Damon. For a moment, I wanted to wipe out his entire family, Bonnie. I had to stop myself from killing the entire group, from staked, to Elijah and Rebecca, then Klaus. I wanted him to watch them all die. It terrified me, but I thought he killed Damon. And I wanted him to know my pain."

She hadn't even told Damon that last part. Her anger had scared her. She had seriously had to focus on him and the fact that he wasn't dead, that he needed her to be present for him to stop herself from harming Klaus.

"But you didn't," Bonnie assured her. "You stopped yourself. You centered and you found the will to stop. Jessa, don't focus on that moment. We all have them. I did too."

Jessa looked at the young witch, a little shocked and saw her smile. She was sharing that they all struggle with their new powers. It helped knowing that. Nodding she went back to fixing refreshments for the rest of their meetings.

"So Plan B." Bonnie said, getting back on track. "Since Damon is healed, I guess that means that you are going in alone?"

Jessa smiled. "Yes. Damon knows that Klaus knows I'm dangerous. He knows that I can touch people and remove their supernatural powers, so chances are he'll use someone expendable or compel a human to give me the blood."

"But you don't need touch." Bonnie said, with a wicked grin.

"Now, now," Damon said, entering the kitchen and taking a cold glass of lemonade. "Don't tell just anyone that news, Bonnie."

"I'm curious who's expendable enough to use a carrier pigeon for the blood." Ric said, coming in behind Damon. "You don't think Joe is still around do you?"

"Doubt it," Damon said, taking a drink of his lemonade. "Usually Klaus' pets have a short shelf life. This lemonade tastes exactly like Hattie's."

Jessa rolled her eyes. "Who do you think taught me to make it, Einstein?" She nudged him with her elbow. "I don't care who the carrier pigeon is. I'm going in. I'm going to play sleight of hand. Any certain sibling in a box I should shoot for?"

Ric considered it, since he was the one who'd actually done the homework. "Finding any type of research on this family has been a nightmare. However, what I've found is that aside from the three who've spent the most time in the land of the living, Kol seems to be the one who does not play well with others. He's immature at the best of times and it appears that he truly believes that being immortal means that he or his kind should rule over mortals. So, if you can somehow pinpoint him, that's the one I'd reverse."

"OK, Kol it is." Jessa said. "After that, I'll have Klaus do a coffin check. When he sees I mean what I say, I'll give him his ultimatum." She sighed. "And for Elena I'll let him know that his Ripper pet Stefan is to stay behind. And that is Plan B."

Taking a glass of lemonade she toasted Damon. Hoping against hope that she sounded confident. The last time they had a plan it had gone to shit. This time it had better go better because it was just her, alone. Damon was going to be nearby, but she'd be going into the viper's den on her own.

 **THE NEXT MORNING ~~~~OUTSIDE KLAUS' HOUSE/HIDEOUT**

Jessa approached the door carefully, taking her time to listen with both her advanced hearing and her mind. She could tell that Stefan was inside, as well as Rebecca and Klaus. There was also someone else that felt familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint why. Giving an internal shrug, she walked with what she hoped looked like confidence to the front door and pressed the doorbell.

Stefan opened the door and she barely glanced at him. "I'm sure Klaus is expecting me," she said, dismissing him to get his master. He motioned for her to follow him. Not attempting to make small talk, a mercy she was thankful for. She could tell that his mind was a riot of thoughts. He was losing the battle against the Ripper inside not just daily but by the second. Even now he wanted to be outside finding a human to drain.

He showed her to a large room in a furnished home would probably be the family room. In a commandeered home, however, it was just a massive space. Klaus kept her waiting for several minutes, reminding her just who was supposed to be in charge. So she took out her cell phone and checked emails. Three from her publisher letting her know that the new book was going to be out in three weeks. And the edits on the next were done. Good to know.

She heard him coming, along with the person who felt familiar long before they graced her with their presence. Which was welcome, because it gave Jessa enough time to school her features into a look of indifference when she finally came face to face with the once person in the world she never wanted to see again.

Katherine Pierce.

"Ms. Warren, we meet again," Klaus greeted her. No warmth present in his voice, but he held a look of triumph in his eyes. He was so certain she was there to beg and barter. She couldn't wait to prove him wrong. And Katherine, what look did she hold. Clearly fear, she was definitely afraid of him, and she most definitely feared Jessa. This should be interesting. "I suspect you've come to ask a favor of me."

"Oh, is that what you think?" Jessa asked, humor evident in her voice.

Klaus looked at her curiously. Humor was most definitely not what he expected. "Damon was bitten by a werewolf, wasn't he?" Perhaps he was mistaken, he was thinking, she clearly read. Joe might have missed. Perhaps he'd only beaten him.

"Yes, Damon was bitten." Jessa answered, looking around the room like she'd only come to look at a home she was thinking of buying. "But I need no favor from you."

"If he was bitten by a werewolf, he's going to die." Katherine broke in, clearly too confused to stop herself from being cowed from her fear.

"No, he's not going to die." Jessa said, making her way to the window. "Wow, this view is really great. In the winter it will be breathtaking. Christmas lights, you should try white." She turned back to the room at the two of them look at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"If you aren't here for a favor, then why are you here?" Klaus spit out.

"Oh, because I want to show you what I can do to people who are a threat to people I care about. People like Damon. People like the people of Mystic Falls." She said this while looking hard at both Klaus and Katherine. She closed her eyes and focused on Kol Mikaelson and felt the vampirism break from his staked self, and she then heard Klaus' cell phone come to life in his hand. "You'll want to answer that." She said opening her eyes.

Klaus answered the phone and looked up at Jessa his eyes growing wider as the person on the other end kept talking. He growled his answer and glowered at Jessa as he hung up. He started toward her, but she held up one hand and that stopped him in his tracks.

"Now, now," she started, "do you really want to come any closer, Niklaus?"

His glare never dropped. "How did you do it?"

"My mother gave those gifts and she never questioned why or how or even should she. And you know what? In some cases it worked out OK. Then there's you. You shouldn't have happened, Klaus. It wasn't your fault. Your mother lied. Your father asked for too much. You were punished. I get it." Jessa said, putting as much into her words as she could. "I don't really care, Klaus. What I care about is when you decide to go apeshit on MY hometown. Why? Because this is my hometown. I give a shit when you attack the love of my existence. That's a dick move."

Klaus was listening. She was making her points and possibly weaving a spell. He may have been plotting his next move, but she was about to make the next point and it was going to make him make a choice.

"This is where you have to decide. Do you want to live, Klaus? Because that's what you have to decide. I am going to give you an option. If you want to survive, then you leave and NEVER darken the town of Mystic Falls again, and I mean EVER. Or, I will remove one or the other part of your supernatural self and you will die. It will be a permanent death." Jessa let that hang in the air. Those were the options, and he'd learned already that touch didn't have to come into play to make it happen.

Klaus considered for a moment, and then said something that shocked the two women in the room. "How long do I have to leave?"

"I'm willing to give you 24 hours. And Stefan stays. Your family leaves with you. Rebecca and Elijah will be given the same ultimatum on their own. As well as any unstaked member. I won't play Russian roulette with my town." Jessa said. Her back was ramrod straight. She looked at Katherine Pierce. "And I'll speak to you about your options as well."

Klaus nodded. "I'll be gone in 12. Stefan will be at the boarding house before then. I will let Rebecca know and Elijah will be given the message as well. Shall I leave Katherine in your care?" He asked, seeming to want to be done as quickly as possible. The thought appalled her on a base level.

"Fine." She agreed, wanting to be done. "I'll send for someone to collect her." She sent word to Damon and asked for Elena to be brought immediately as well. "There's one more thing, I want Elena to collect Stefan. That way he won't need to be sent to the boarding house. I also think that will be the easiest way to give her piece of mind that this is over."

"Over?" He said. "She'll be coming with me, of course." He said, back to bargaining. "I still need my hybrids. And she's the ticket. Her blood solves my issues."

"Ah, yes. Silly me. I may have forgotten to tell you that bit. Recall how I can undo things? Your mother added the doppelganger blood bit to my mother's bit and mixed into the hybrid bit, so I undid it." Jessa was leaving out the part where she hadn't yet, undid it. Semantics. "ANY doppelganger blood is as useless to you as, well, anyone's blood. You're the only hybrid and you'll always be the only hybrid. Want to die now?" She asked shrugging.

He almost lost it then. If it hadn't been for the doorbell ringing, announcing the cavalry, which was Damon, Elena, Ric, Tyler, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy just to make sure that everything was alright.

It might have allowed him to lose his temper, but luckily it didn't. It took only seconds for Jessa to close her eyes and unlock the blood curse that linked the doppelganger blood to hybrids. Then, Stefan and sadly, Katherine came along with the rest. As the door closed, Jessa could hear something inside shattered. She was pretty sure it was a mirror that lined the wall along the inner hallway and was certain that it was Klaus letting off the steam of being bested by a woman who he was certain that he could have beaten.


	27. Chapter 27

After leaving Klaus' house, Damon and Jessa helped the group transport a very hard to control Ripper Stefan back to the boarding house. His urges were still strong and Elena's theory that she could somehow love the urges away sounded like a bad idea to Jessa and Damon assured her that she was completely right in that assumption.

"Yeah, Stefan's former best friend Lexi was more of a tough love type. I killed her." He said, looking shamefaced. "She knew how to shame him out of it. Elena doesn't know how to do it, and I know I'm going to suck at it."

Jessa tried to think of something. "Let me think about it. Today was a big day for us. We won one battle give it a minute."

Katherine was given a similar ultimatum as the Mikaelsons. No surprise, she ran. Jessa was relieved. Seeing two of the same face was just too much for her. And to be honest, she didn't have enough energy to deal with that much angst.

A few hours after finishing up with the main drama of the day, Damon and Jessa had settled into their house for an evening at home, when the doorbell rang. Jessa smiled as she realized who it was. She walked to the door and opened it to welcome in Liz and Caroline.

"Come on in, ladies." She said, welcoming them into the parlor. Damon offered them both something to drink, understanding what was coming. "So are you ready?" She asking Caroline.

The young woman smiled and nodded. Holding out her hand. While she knew that Jessa didn't need to touch her, Jessa realized that Caroline needed her to. Smiling reassuringly, she gently took her hand, and pulled the coldness and all that came with the vampire self that took residence within Liz's daughter. Gently she felt Caroline's mortal self settle fully back within herself completely.

There were tears in Liz's eyes when Jessa was finished, and Caroline was smiling through her own. Jessa smiled at both women as they hugged her. She invited them to have dinner with them, but realized that the two of them needed mother daughter time. They begged off after profusely thanking her.

Waving from the front door, she leaned back against Damon. Smiling and thinking about what a good day it had been. Finally something had gone fully well. He smiled over top of her head as they watched outside their front door. Their home. It was so weird to think about how far they had come from that first phone call that brought her home to Mystic Falls. It made her chuckle.

"Penny for your thoughts." He said quietly, as though he were afraid of breaking the peace of their moment.

"Just thinking about how far we've come from the call that brought me back here." She said, turning in his arms, thinking she preferred the view from this angle. "I was so angry to be forced back here, and now I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be."

"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nowhere? So you want to honeymoon here?"

"Sure," She answered, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean who goes tourist on their honeymoon?"

His laugh broke the silence he'd struggled to maintain. And he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the house. Kicking the door closed behind them. Their laughter echoing behind them into the twilight.

 **48 HOURS LATER~~~~~**

Stefan's detox was not going well. And that was a massive understatement. He'd broken loose at one point and Damon had gotten a horrified call from Liz late at night that would have raised the dead. He and Jessa had skulked through the town literally beating bushes looking for him, because they had at least managed to get Elena to take his daylight ring from him.

Finding him was easy, containing him was painful. Even with Jessa and Damon's enhanced strength, because with his new extra immortality he got more perks, Stefan had Ripper edge. Elena wouldn't allow them to starve him, as she called it. No matter how anyone tried to explain it to her, she wouldn't listen. Jessa was racking her brain attempting to think of any way to break through, magically. It wasn't coming easily and it was wreaking havoc on everyone.

"There have to be other Rippers," Jessa was talking to Ric. "Haven't you read anything on others?"

"Yeah," he replied. "About killing them. I was a hunter, sort of. It wasn't about rehabilitating. Usually if they have this affliction it's more of a 'put them down fast' type of thing."

Jessa smacked her head on her kitchen table. They were having this meeting at their house. It wasn't the best idea to have it at the boarding house. Elena wasn't open to ideas that didn't involve hugging and cuddling a monster. She had her mother's book on the table hoping a new section might poof into existence. Other than the one about her relationship, that is. None had, at least not yet.

"Could you enter messages into his mind?" Damon asked. "You talk to me. And you've sent messages to Ric and Tyler."

Jessa looked up considering. "What would I say? 'Bunny blood is better than people blood.'" She asked, curious. "I usually know what message I need to send, and the person I'm sending it to. So I know the tone that works. What works with Stefan usually?"

Damon and Ric looked at each other like they hadn't really thought about it like that. Then they sat there considering it.

"Maybe if we looked at one of his journals?" Ric considered. "He has a roomful of them. Pick one and maybe that'll give Jessa an idea."

Damon shrugged and agreed. He'd grab one when he ran out for a status update. Ric was heading over too. Jessa agreed to stay put. Going to the house was just overwhelming. Elena was almost manic and her thoughts were all over the place. Staying put worked.

"I'll be right back with one of Stefan's very deep journals, filled with all his inner angst." Damon said, straight-faced, yet eyes twinkling. "Then, you and I are going to either work on our list, or talk about the wedding."

She smiled. Either one was pretty important. She kissed him and pushed him to the door. "Get going so you can get back!" She said. "I love you, Mr. Salvatore."

"I love you, future Mrs. Salvatore!" He growled.

 **48 HOURS LATER~~~~~~~**

After studying Stefan's journal, Jessa realized that he had a lot of issues with self esteem. He didn't really feel like he deserved much and he really didn't feel like Damon did. Well, that shame sucks, but don't spread it around. Looking at it she realized that's probably why being with Elena worked for him so well. She wanted someone who wanted redemption and if anyone felt he needed to redeem himself, that was Stefan Salvatore.

That meant, if she could tap into his psyche and talk through into the inner part of him, past the Ripper part into the part that needs to redeem what the Ripper does she could probably bring him out. How could she do it? She'd need to go down into the basement of the boarding house. Touch wouldn't be needed, because at first she just needed to see him. After the first time, she might not even need to see him. That plan set, she told Damon.

"OK I'll go with you." He said, as they were laying in bed, cuddling. Her head on his chest, listening to his voice rumble through the skin.

"You can't." She said, knowing he'd hate that. "He'll react to seeing you. I need him to not react. Him reacting to me is bad enough. I need him to be almost blank."

He was internally grumbling, she knew, but she also knew that he'd give in. "I'll be right upstairs."

"I know." She smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Now, about the wedding," he said, going back to his favorite topic lately. "Are you sure you want to have it in Mystic Falls?"

"Where would you like to have it, Damon?" She asked, wondering if he wanted a destination wedding.

"I'd have it anywhere you want it, babe. You're the world traveler. I've traveled too, I just want to make sure we have your dream wedding." He said, worried.

"Are you going to be at the altar?" She asked, making sure.

"Yes," he said, a smile in his voice.

"Then we can be married on the moon for all I care." She said, snuggling tighter in his arms.

"Didn't you ever dream about your wedding?" He asked curious. He thought all women did. "About your dress and how it would look?"

She shrugged. "When I was really young, yes. I thought about a boy I knew, in his dress uniform, coming home from war. And then life happened. When the uncertainty of what I was happened it just didn't matter anymore."

He smiled that she casually admitted he was her dream then too. Even if it hadn't worked out. "Do you want a period wedding? Antebellum is somewhat taboo now, but I'll move heaven and earth if need be."

She giggled, thinking about him making a wedding all wrong just to give her what she wanted. "God no, let's not go back in time. Let's just make it about us, Damon. Who we are now. Our friends, now. Our life, now."

"Do you want me to plan it?" He asked, concerned, but willing.

She really laughed at that. Thinking about how overwhelmed or terrifying he'd be. Dear lord, the poor florists alone.

"No, I'll take care of it." She said, reigning in her laughter. "I haven't done anything like this in awhile. I want to see if I still have the chops to do it. Do you mind if we do it here at home?"

He smiled, thinking the house was the perfect venue. The grounds were beautiful and the house itself was a showpiece.

"It's perfect." He said, kissing her.

"Let's set a date." She said, thinking that with a date, she'd have a timeline.

"Well, you're skipping ahead a bit." He said, stopping her in her tracks.

"I am?" She said, looking into his eyes confused.

"Yep," he said, with a hard P. "You see, I haven't actually proposed."

Her eyes widened, and he slipped out of the bed and walked to chest of drawers that he'd claimed as his own. Reaching inside he pulled out a small velvet box. He walked to where she still lay on their bed and crouched beside her. Opening the box, inside lay a silver ring with a sapphire stone surrounded by pearls and small diamonds. It was a perfect antique that Damon had bought before he'd left for the war. He'd hidden it and kept it safe and it was always going to be Jessa's.

"This ring, was one that I bought before I left you to go to war." He started, pulling it free from the small box. He carefully lifted her left hand in his. "I was going to come home to you a hero, or so I thought. I was going to come home, prove to my father that I was worthy of the family name, and take you for my wife. You were always supposed to be mine Jessa Warren. And I was always supposed to be yours. Now if you'll officially do me the honor of becoming my wife, I'll happily spend the rest of forever trying to make you as happy as you make me."

Happy tears streamed down Jessa's face as she nodded, but she fought them. "Absolutely, yes, Damon. I love you and those seem like simple words far too simple. I will love you for eternity." He slid the ring on her finger and finally they were promised the future they'd fought against and too hard for.

 **24 HOURS LATER~~~~~~~**

The next day Jessa and Damon made their way to the boarding house to attempt to break through to Stefan. Elena had been warned and Ric was keeping her at bay. Damon was upstairs in the library while Jessa started downstairs. Stefan heard her descent and could smell her as well.

"Ah, a visitor. And a new one. I haven't seen you in a long time, old friend." He said, sounding weirdly conversational. He tried an intimate tone, which was off the mark, given their past.

"Hello, Stefan." Jessa said, taking the chair that Elena had positioned near the cell he was in. Jessa had pulled it well away from his reach. "How are you today?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old." He said, while internally he was considering why she was there. He was wondering how to work her visit to his advantage. He recalled her allergy to vervain so he knew she wasn't wearing, drinking or using any. He knew she was stronger than him and other humans, and he knew she couldn't be compelled. Altogether a disappointment as a visitor.

"Let's chat, Stefan." She said, hoping she could keep his mouth occupied while she crept into his mind. "Is there anything I could bring you to help you pass the time?"

"A dark haired little something might help me KILL some time," he said crudely. And Jessa fought against rolling her eyes.

"I think we both know that's what got you into this mess, Stefan." She admonished. Her thoughts dug into his mind trying to find where poor little Stefan lived. The one that Giuseppe Salvatore kept in check. "You can't keep your appetite under control and that means that you have to stay down here like a caged animal. Don't you think that's a problem?"

She was trying to find the nugget of him the needed redemption, and she knew the Ripper that was in front of her could give a shit, but deep inside, somewhere was the one that did. So she kept it up, she reminded him that every single time he drank a drop of human blood he went batshit crazy. Normal vampires went on binders and came back to normal, not Stefan, he took one drop and wham bam let's start ripping apart coeds.

Suddenly she felt it, she felt the nugget of fear within him. It was locked down in a corner of his psyche, deep in a corner under the darkest need of terror, but there it was starting to grow. She hadn't realized that the Ripper in front of her was screaming at her because she was so focused on her task.

"You haven't got the guts to even come near the Ripper because you know he'd tear you apart you bitch!" Stefan was screaming, with foam coming from his mouth. It was like seeing a crazed animal and she had no idea what she said that brought it on.

It didn't really matter, she knew how to unlock it now and she needn't come down again. As she turned to leave, her engagement ring caught the light and his mania grew.

"You're engaged?!" He screeched. "You're supposed to belong to me! Father said you were MINE!"

Damon appeared at the top of the staircase as she rushed to the top. She wasn't afraid, she was simply unnerved. She'd been so lost in Stefan's head that she truly had no idea what he'd been saying in the void. She allowed Damon to hug her to him, and told him she was happy she didn't have to go back downstairs.

 **3 HOURS LATER~~~~~~**

While still at the boarding house, Jessa continued to work upstairs at unlocking Stefan's inner redemption. Downstairs, he was still raving. The ring had made him unhinged. No one quite understood it. Stefan and Jessa hadn't had a relationship. Everyone knew that.

Elena was sulking, but Ric was telling her that Jessa wasn't to blame. No one was to blame. Stefan was in a bloodlust that was Ripper based. And that was clearly Klaus caused. Killing Klaus wouldn't have fixed it either.

As Jessa continued to coax the inner Stefan to the surface, urging him to understand that he could be redeemed. That anything could be forgiven and that ELENA loved him. He slowly came through clearer and clearer. As this part of Stefan gained control, the raving Ripper Stefan quieted. Slowly, but surely, as the hours passed, it happened. By the end of the night, Stefan fell asleep. Jessa was quietly optimistic.

Exhausted, she and Damon agreed to sleep at the boarding house. They asked that Stefan stay in his cell and when he woke, they would be as well. When he did, it was with happiness that they realized it worked. Stefan was back. He was ashamed, of course, and apologetic, but he was back.

True to their word, Jessa and Damon elicited promises from everyone that they'd call before visiting then, having completed this final part of their hero mission went home.


	28. Chapter 28

Jessa fell into post hero life easier than Damon. For all his complaints, he was actually used to being in the thick of the drama of Mystic Falls. Luckily, redecorating and renovating the house was going to be something of a full-time job.

Jessa's life before returning to her hometown became her life after returning. She called the people who usually helped keep the cogs of her life running smoothly and let them know that she was going to relocate to Mystic Falls. They made the required requests for packers, movers, and within a week everything showed up. It was almost like magic.

Ric was a godsend for Damon's sanity, and Jessa's. He helped Damon limit the usage of compulsion with contractors, decorators, builders, suppliers, and anyone else that was necessary to his vision for their house. He also helped Tyler, Jeremy, and Matt get side jobs with some of the builders, so they learned from the experience.

The wedding date was set for the following autumn. It gave plenty of time for the house to be finished, and for Jessa's book tours to be done. She had agreed to limit the travel dates so Damon could accompany her. Then they could buy things for the house, pick up things for the wedding and see if her idea for a honeymoon at home would stick.

The meddling kids still visited regularly. Bonnie being the most constant, with Caroline and Tyler the two follow-ups. They felt the closest to Jessa. And found Damon to be pretty easy going with Jessa as a buffer. Bonnie was learning that magic didn't always need incantations to work, sometimes the feelings alone made the difference. And it went without saying that Caroline and Tyler felt that Jessa understood them in a way that most people didn't.

Caroline's ability to event plan was proving useful for the wedding. She and Jessa were having a blast picking out things that were just right for the type of wedding that suited Damon and Jessa's relationship.

The two people that hadn't really been seen much were the two that most people would have assumed would have been the most seen. Elena and Stefan. Days after Jessa broke through Stefan's Ripper, Elena showed up on their doorstep and made a demand of Jessa that ruined any hope of a relationship between the two women. This in turn caused an irreparable rift between the brothers.

Elena, as she had started to believe when she overheard Ric and Bonnie talking about Damon and Jessa's chances of having children and their real immortality thought that Jessa was holding back from being able to remove the supernatural part of people. She firmly believed that because Jessa could save Damon from the hybrid bite, and remove the doppelganger blood necessity from the hybrid recipe, then she could in fact, remove Stefan's vampire part and allow him to survive. She demanded that Jessa do so, and allow Elena to have the happily ever after that Jessa and Damon were going to have.

When Jessa reminded her that she had already explained why that couldn't happen. Why it wouldn't work and why she couldn't do it without killing Stefan. Elena called her a liar and said she just didn't want Elena to have happiness because she was still angry because of what had happened with Katherine. She grew angry, said horrible things, and had to be asked to leave repeatedly. Finally Damon called Stefan and told him to come remove her. Stefan, of course, took Elena's part. Now, once again, the brothers were at odds. It saddened Jessa, but it wasn't something she could do anything about.

"Jessa," Damon called, he was downstairs in the library. It was one of the few rooms they'd agreed needed no change. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'll be right down." She called. Looking at herself in the mirror one last time. She looked pretty.

It was their engagement party, officially. They were having it at the Grille and she was nervous. Stefan and Elena could gate crash and make a scene. She could have magically blocked the party, but it seemed like cheating. Mostly she just wanted to announce it to the world that she was getting married to the man of her dreams. Why should they hide?

"Babe?" He called again, sounding worried.

"I'm coming." She said, coming down the stairs. Her dress was a tea length black lace, and her shoes were kitten heels. Her hair was tumbling down her shoulders and she looked like a vision to him.

"My God, what did I do to deserve you?" He breathed. "You're beautiful."

She smiled up at him, in his grey velvet suit he definitely made her heart beat faster. "I'm fairly certain you're what fallen angels look like." She reached up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you." He held out his arm after wrapping her in her coat. "Shall we?"

The Grille held all their friends, plus most of the town. Stefan and Elena were blissfully not there. The well wishes rained down on them, as everyone wanted to know how they met.

"Through our families," Jessa said, diplomatically.

"Yeah," Damon said. "Our mothers were the best of friends."

"Yes, we were." A voice said.

Everyone stilled. Jessa's eyes met Damon's and they both turned. There near the bar stood Madeline Warren and next to her was Jessa's Papa. While Jessa and Damon saw them as they were before they left her in the 1800s, the rest of the party goers saw the glamour her mother had created. The earth tilted and Jessa felt the air leaving her lungs, her eyes rolled up and she folded. Before she could hit the floor, four arms gripped hers, Damon's and her papa's.

Cool compresses were pressed to her face as Damon's voice was speaking in her ear. "Jessa, honey, open your eyes."

"Damon." She said, clutching at him. "Damon, where are you?"

"I'm right here, honey." She felt his hand on hers. "Open your eyes, baby."

She opened her eyes, and there were his blue ones staring back. "Oh thank god. I had the weirdest dream." She said. Looking around she realized it wasn't a dream. She started to sit up and felt dizzy. Someone, her mother handed her a small glass of soda to sip. She took a sip dutifully, and gave her mother a look that clearly said they needed to talk about timing. She glanced further around looking for her Papa. He was behind Damon, smiling shyly. She gave him a small nod. Handing the soda back, she gestured for Damon to help her up.

"Sorry, everyone, I forgot to eat today. Too much excitement." She said apologetically. "I'm going to grab a table."

She moved to a small high top in a corner and waited for her family to join her. Damon sat next to her. Her mother and papa sat across from them. She waited for someone to speak.

"Hello, Jessica." Her mother started. Jessa raised an eyebrow, thinking that's rather a bit too little.

"Hello, Mother, Papa." Jessa said. "Welcome, HOME." The snark was heavy, and clear.

Damon held her hand, hoping he was giving her comfort. He didn't speak, she could tell he didn't trust himself to.

"Jessa," Papa started, but then he seemed at a loss for what to say.

Her mother sighed. "You're angry." It was a statement and Jessa didn't feel the need to agree or add to it. "There's no way to make that better or fix it. We can move past it, if you'll allow it."

Jessa sat still, waiting. Surely her mother wanted to give more than just that.

"You're to be married. I thought you'd have questions. You've read the book. So you know about your father and I. Damon has clearly become truly immortal. There's more for him to learn as well." Her mother fumbled with her words, unsure of herself. "I want to be a part of your life, Jessa. We want to be a part of your lives."

Jessa sat back, taking this in. Finally she felt like her mother was being honest. "Very well, if Damon is agreeable, we'll take it day by day."

Damon looked at her, shocked he'd be included in the decision.

"Damon, you're my family now. If you want them to be included, that's part of your choice. If not, that's something we'll discuss as well. We don't have to choose now." Jessa said, looking into his eyes. He nodded.

"Tonight's a party celebrating our love. It's not a night to make decisions like this. We'll hold off for tonight." He said, looking at Madeline. "You can stay at the house with us, and we'll make the choice together."

Her papa looked at the two of the approvingly. She was watching him as well. He looked the same, of course, but his eyes looked older. She wondered if she should still call him "papa" it was a dated name. Did it still feel right? She hadn't spoke to him, yet. Damon sensed her thoughts because he asked her mother if she'd like to accompany him to the bar to meet some of their friends and get a drink.

Alone with her papa, they took a moment to sit and stare. To weigh the differences. He broke the silence first.

"I've read all your books." He said, smiling. "Well, the ones I could discern were written by you."

She blushed, "My papa gave me a love of reading, I would have hated to deny others the joy of it."

He moved to take Damon's seat. "I missed you, Princess." He said, reaching for her hand. His touch had the same soothing effect of Damon's minus the passion, of course.

"Oh, Papa, I missed you so much." Her eyes blurred with tears. Her head rested on his shoulder. "I had Damon, though."

"Damon," he mused, "your mother said, I had my doubts. Do you really love him my Princess?" She could hear his worry.

"Oh, Papa! We were made for one another." Her smile could have lit up the room, and in that he knew that Damon Salavatore would be the husband of his daughter and the father of his grandchild(ren).

 **HOURS LATER~~~~**

Back at their house Damon had just shown his future in-laws to their guest rooms. Jessa was settled into their bedroom when he realized that there were four people with super hearing in one house. No one was going to be having sex in the house that night, or until the in-laws left. He crawled into bed beside his future wife and saw that she was giggling.

Groaning he asked what was so funny.

"Bet you wished you hadn't invited them to stay right about now, don't you?" She asked, full on laughing.

He buried his face into his pillow and growled.

The next morning, after a cold shower, Damon was sitting across the breakfast table from his future in-laws and watching Jessa flit about the kitchen making breakfast like Martha Stewart on crack. Why was she so chipper?

"So I got up really early this morning and made triple cinnamon scones. And I fresh squeezed orange juice. And in case you felt like having coffee I made some that one of the carpenters left behind. If anyone would rather have a full bacon, sausage, eggs, toast breakfast I could probably do that instead?" Jessa said, looking around the kitchen.

Damon looked at the other two faces staring at his future wife and realized that she was the only one who looked like she got any sleep. Huh. He wondered what was going on.

"Jessa?" Damon asked, "Why are you bouncing around like you've had a caffeine drip going since midnight?"

"No reason." She said, not making eye contact. She placed the scones on the table and rushed back to get the coffee and orange juice.

Her parents looked about as awake as Damon felt. Plus they looked as irritable. As Jessa sat the two drinks down, he gently took her wrist. Her pulse was going crazy.

"Jessa," He said, pulling her onto his lap. "Why is your pulse beating like it's about to take flight?"

She looked around like she wanted to escape. Her chest was heaving from the need to move. And her eyes were still darting around.

"Honestly, I don't know. I couldn't sleep." She said, practically wiggling off his lap. "I couldn't lie still. You drifted off and I got up. I ended up watching late night TV. Then I watched cooking shows, hence the scones. Then I made the coffee. Then I made the orange juice. Thank God you people finally woke up. I was going bonkers."

Her mother snapped up as she was talking. She took in the table and listened. Then she shook her head. She walked over and took a finger to the side of her daughter's neck. And tested the side of her own. She nodded slightly. Shook her head a little as though she had some weird internal monologue, until Damon realized that she was talking to Jessa.

Jessa was listening as her mother was asking her about her love life. How often did she and Damon have sex. Jessa would have blushed, but honestly at this point she was was far out of her own skin she would have told anything to anyone. So she did, a few times a day, and a couple times a night. Last night was one of the very rare times that nothing happened all day and all night. She asked other things, like were they being careful. Which was an easy yes.

Then her mother said that she and papa were going out, now. The implication was clear. Jessa and Damon needed to have sex. And they needed to do it immediately. It was why she wasn't just out of sorts. It was why she was literally climbing the walls.

Damon watched as his future mother-in-law informed him and her husband that they were going out to reacquaint themselves with their former home. They'd be gone all day. And then they were.

Jessa had barely waited until they left the room. She turned on this lap and kissed him. His eyes closed and he realized just how much he needed her touch, but he also realized how much she needed it. He felt her pulse slow with ever flick of his tongue against hers. And that's when he realized why her mother left. This was something Jessa NEEDED to be healthy and happy.

Thank god he could give it to her. He pulled back long enough to apologize for what he was about to do to the scones, coffee, and orange juice until he realized that her mother had cleared the table for him. He laid Jessa out like the breakfast he truly wanted and carefully began what they both needed.


	29. Chapter 29

Damon was sitting across the table from Jessa's father. They were at the Mystic Grille and were supposed to be having lunch. In reality, they were sizing each other up.

Damon had always found Jessa's father a little bit intimidating when he was a child. There was something different about him, but also something amazing. He had been more open with Jessa, than Giuseppi had been with Damon and Stefan, both in affection and in answering her questions about anything she cared to ask. He never showed a lack of patience. Interrupting a conversation he was having wasn't tantamount to storming a castle.

Sitting across from him now, in a restaurant, over coffee and a plate of food seemed oddly ordinary.

"I'm sure you have questions for me," He said, smiling up at the younger man.

Damon thought about what to ask first. The one that wanted to come first was permission to marry Jessa, but he'd rather not rush that one. He realized that he didn't actually know his first name.

"What's your name?" Damon asked, crinkling his brow.

Jessa's father chuckled. "I was wondering when you'd realize that lack of information." He sat back in the booth, more comfortable and considered the young man across from him. "In my time, before I knew your family, or even my wife, names had power. So I was very careful who knew mine. It was a difficult habit to break. My name isn't really used any longer, so the one I've taken is Johan."

Damon considered that. And realized he had no idea how old this man before him really was. "How old are you?"

"I've lost count." Johan said. "After awhile the centuries blur together, I'm not as old as the Originals, but I'm close." He took a drink of the coffee and considered the salad he'd ordered, spearing a grape tomato. He bit into it and chewed carefully. "After awhile you start to think that time doesn't matter, and it doesn't. What matters is what you fill the time with, the people you spend it with, the family you create."

Damon started to eat his own food, considering his future father-in-law. He wasn't at all what he'd expected. Clearly the patience he'd had with Jessa as a child was because he was clearly an old soul. He'd had the time to grow into it. He was still fascinating.

"What does this new part of immortality mean?" Damon asked, when they were halfway finished with their food.

Johan considered what he meant. "It means that you'll feed less on humans. Jessa's blood will call to you more." He allowed that to set it. Feeding from Jessa, instead of on humans, meant that there was less likelihood of being caught and no need of cover-up for animal attacks. "You've noticed that you're stronger. Your senses are even more highly developed. And you and Jessa can have a family, when you're both decided."

Damon nodded, agreeing that he understood. "Is there more than that?"

"You won't be able to do any of the things that she can do. She can speak to people with her mind, correct?" He asked. Damon agreed. "You don't have that power, but she can connect with you easier in those ways. Your bond with her will be easier and deeper. The two of you are bound."

"Will we only have one child?" Damon asked, just wanting to be sure.

Johan laughed. "You can have as many children as the two of you agree to. Madeline and I only wanted Jessa." He looked nostalgic. "She was simply all my heart could hold, and between you and me, Madeline wasn't built for motherhood past one."

Damon smiled at that. "I know it comes a little late, but I would like your blessing, for her hand in marriage." He sounded almost fearful.

Jessa's father beamed at him. "I wouldn't dream of denying my Princess of her Prince. Damon, she needs you like she needs air. Of course you have my blessing." He reached across the table and took the younger man's hand. "You're my son now. And family is everything."

 **AT JESSA AND DAMON'S HOUSE**

While Damon and Johan were having lunch, Jessa and Madeline were touring the house to see the remodeling and renovations that Damon had completed and that were in progress. They were also discussing some of the parts of Jessa's powers that still hadn't fully come to the surface.

"The color schemes are neutral without being so blah." Jessa said, leaving a guest room that would become her home office. "This one will eventually be rose and mint. I prefer cherry wood, but since I'm doing my writing here, Damon convinced me that a lighter wood would open the space up. He was right."

Her mother was watching her face as she spoke about Damon, and was smiling when she noticed the glow that flashed each time he was mentioned. The house itself was becoming exactly what it needed to become, theirs. So far, they'd put away or donated antiques that weren't sentimental, and then proceeded to enhance the rooms that they already loved. The rooms that needed renovated were in the process of being redone, decorations were being fleshed out and added. Paint was being applied.

They ended up in the library with glasses of lemonade, Hattie's special. Sitting and talking about what more to expect from her powers.

"You should be coming into the dream walking," her mother warned. "I don't know how that one will happen, but it should. Also, have you been able to push anything physical with your mind, telekinesis, yet?"

"No," Jessa answered, adding it to her mental list.

Her mother nodded, thinking. "There's so much that I can do, then from what you're telling me there's the fact that your powers act differently." She sighed. "I'm just not sure."

"I know," Jessa said, smiling sadly. "We'll figure it out. Damon is a great partner, Mother. He'll keep me grounded, and make sure I've got support. Don't worry."

"About that," Madeline said, looking deeply into her daughter's eyes. "I need you to understand something. The physical part of your relationship with Damon is just as important as your emotional. You saw that yesterday. I don't know how it manifests within the two of you. With your father and I, it feels like a gnawing need. I don't really know how to describe it."

"It burns," Jessa said, barely a whisper.

"Exactly." Madeline said, agreeing. "The two of you have to LISTEN to that. You saw that you couldn't sleep, you couldn't stop moving. You probably felt like you were ready to crawl out of your own skin. It was because your body NEEDS that fulfillment. I don't know why that is, Jessa. There's only me and you, but we do." She left it at that for a moment. "I don't know what could happen if we don't get what we NEED, but I am certain it can't be good for us. We don't need much to keep going, and this is such a little need. So don't hold out on yourself. OK?"

Jessa nodded, feeling herself blush.

"Please promise me?" Madeline said. "You're my only child, Jessa. I need to know you're going to be taken care of."

"I promise, Mother."


	30. Chapter 30

Madeline and Johan didn't stay long after the engagement party. Two weeks after their surprise return and they were leaving again. Jessa didn't say it out loud, but it was partially relieving to say goodbye. Having her parents home was nice, but at the same time, she needed to process their reappearance.

Damon felt the same way. He loved getting to know Johan better, but Madeline was another story. She showed, clearly, that she was judging him. Every movement he made, whether it was in helping Jessa make dinner or in choosing something for the house, she was making a mental note of whether it was up to snuff. He couldn't find it in his heart to say he was going to miss her haunting the hallways of their house.

They were sharing one final lunch before her parents took their leave. As they sat around the less formal kitchen table, Madeline was asking for the final dates of the wedding.

"The last week of October?" She was asking, her nose wrinkling. "Honestly, Jessica. Are you attempting some sort of ill placed humor?"

Jessa didn't attempt to hide her giggle. "It's not ill placed, Mother. I'm marrying a vampire. I, myself am some type of supernatural. Plus, I happen to love autumn. The changing colors of fall makes a beautiful backdrop, especially since we're using the side yard. All those trees will change to differing colors and they'll be absolutely breathtaking. My two bridesmaids are going to be wearing red and burnt orange, and the groomsmen are going to be in a deep brown. It'll be perfect."

Madeline thought about what her daughter was saying and gave a small nod. Appeased that Jessa wasn't going full on Halloween themed, she moved on to her next issue. "Now about the honeymoon, are you sure you don't want to go somewhere romantic? Your father and I adore Paris in the fall." She shared a longing look with her husband, and Jessa nearly snorted her orange juice up her nose.

Coughing, and clearing her throat while simultaneously trying to get the image of Damon and herself consummating their marriage where her mother and father had, she shook her head. "Mother, rarely do people on their honeymoon truly appreciate the appeal of the location that they're visiting." She hoped her tone was heavy enough on the innuendo.

Damon was shaking with laughter beside her. Even her papa was grinning widely. Madeline realized that her daughter was probably right, for once.

"We'll be back for the wedding festivities, of course." She promised. "We couldn't miss our daughter marry the man of her dreams." She looked at Damon fully for once. "Or as the man of her dreams married the woman of his destiny."

And there it was, the proof they'd been waiting for. She'd known all along.

"Mother," Jessa began, but Damon's hand on her arm stopped her. This was his question to ask.

"Madeline, did you send me that vision when I first met Jessa?" He asked, shocked that his voice didn't have the edge he'd expected. Instead it held a hint of fear, fear that Jessa wasn't his by design of fate, but only by design of her mother's tricks.

Madeline looked deeply into his eyes, a ploy he's seen Jessa use to show that she was being entirely truthful. She maintained eye contact as she spoke clearly.

"No." She said, and it rang true. "I could see it as clearly as you could. And I knew as you did that you both were meant for each other, but I didn't make it so. That is the basest earth magic. It's older than even me." She took his hand in hers. The only time he'd ever touched Jessa's mother and knew now what Bonnie had felt the first time she'd touched Jessa. Such immense power. "It's how I knew that I could leave her, you know. That she'd be safe with you. I also knew it wouldn't be easy for the two of you to get to this point."

She released his hand. A calmer silence settled over the four of them. The strain was lessened, not gone but not as tight. They continued their lunch with a lighter conversation talking about the next visit, closer to the wedding and how they'd keep in touch with phone calls and emails. Then it was time to say goodbye.

At the door, Jessa hugged her papa tight. It was easier now, she knew it wasn't a final goodbye and that in a few short months he'd walk her down the aisle to the man beside her. And that was all she needed. Saying goodbye to her mother was just as simple. She reminded her of her promise, self-care was important, even to very powerful beings. Jessa watched as Damon and her papa shook hands, laughing as her papa pulled him into a hug. Her mother shot Damon a warning look that she knew was accompanied by a conversation that only the two of them could hear. She knew she'd know soon enough. And then they got in their car, and were leaving in a cloud of dust.

As they closed the front door and walked back to the library, Damon held her hand. The house was silent around them and Jessa found herself smiling. She was home.

They both fell onto the sofa at the same time, laughing as their bodies seemed to know exactly how to fit. He was sitting against the arm, and she was curled into him. Her head against his chest. She felt his lips against her hair, something that was as natural as their current position.

"Alone at last," she said, sighing.

She felt his lips curl into a smile against her head. "I liked their visit, but I have to agree. It's nice to be back to the two of us." His arms moved to tighten around her. "I missed just holding you. Plus it'll be nice to be able to go back to the list." He chuckled.

She gave a laugh. "Ah, the list. I'm not sure we'll ever be done. You keep renovating, which means we keep adding new surfaces. It's almost like the Winchester Mystery House." She said.

"The what?" He asked, running his hand through her hair.

"The Winchester Mystery House. It's a house that was built in California by the widow of the firearms magnet. She was heavily into the occult. One of the mediums told her that she was being haunted by those killed by her husband's guns, as long as she kept building onto her house, the ghosts wouldn't find her, so build she did. Now the house is a huge thing that goes on and on. There are stairways that lead to nowhere. Doors that open to nothing. And so on." Jessa said, looking up at him. "Pretty soon, that list is going to be like that house."

Damon gave a slight laugh, and kissed her nose. "I'm not adding rooms. We're just fixing things. You're just a quitter." He turned her gently in his arms. "We could just take it nice and slow today. After all, it's been awhile since we've been able to really take our time."

Jessa looked at the man she loved, and thought about it. He was right. While her parents were visiting they'd had to steal time. Quickies were fun, but they'd not had the time to truly just make love. She wanted to take her time. To explore every single inch of him. And they finally had all the time in the world.

She pulled herself up and kissed him slowly, letting him know that she was absolutely game to his plan of taking their time. For once, Damon and Jessa were going on their time.


	31. Chapter 31

Jessa was amazed by how fast the weeks and months flew past. It seemed like Damon's renovations and redecoration had just begun when they were already completed. Then before she could contemplate it, Bonnie, Caroline, and herself were at the final fittings for their dresses. Liz had bowed out of the wedding party, declaring she looked too old to take part. Which, try as she might, Jessa couldn't get her to change her mind.

The groomsmen had it easier. Suits were simpler. Damon, Ric, and Tyler were done. For all she knew they were somewhere getting drunk or throwing knives. She tried very hard not to consider what they were getting into. It made her days easier and less mentally scarring.

The dresses looked amazing. Bonnie was wearing the burnt orange crushed velvet. With her coloring, and the way the dress was cut, it just looked amazing. Caroline looked just as wonderful in the dark red version. As for Jessa, they were still trying to put into words how she looked. The dress was an off white crushed velvet, with a sweetheart neckline and draped back. The dress hugged her body until it flared from the knee into a light trailing train. It was perfect for her autumn themed outdoor wedding.

The wedding itself was being held at around two hours before dusk. The leaves had cooperated and were a riot of colors. The lawn was impeccable, thanks to Henry. Chairs were set up with roses and chrysanthemums the colors staying red, orange, yellow, and green. Browns were also used. Natural colors to keep with the outdoors being used as the venue. Later, after the vows, the party would move inside, where the reception would be held in their newly renovated and redecorated home.

Her mother was going to freak out. Jessa had insisted that her parents stay at a bed and breakfast in town, saying that the house would be under construction for the wedding and party. That was partially true. The other reason was because Jessa and Caroline had decided that while the wedding itself was autumn themed, the reception was going to be more playful. As in Halloween playful.

They had large galvanized steel tubs filled with water and apples for bobbing for apples, pumpkin carving tables, face painting for adults or children, there were drinks, finger foods, some of which looked like fingers, and on and on. Her mother was going to be less than impressed, but this was something that she and Damon would agree was fun. And it suited them. Everyone was instructed, including her parents to bring spare clothes, some costumes. And just in case some missed the memo, Jessa had extras in the spare bedroom downstairs.

Of course, they also had the regular wedding traditions. Her garter was in place. Caroline and Bonnie were vigilant with the something borrowed, something blue. Their cake was beautiful and her bouquet was ready to be tossed.

The only thing that could give her the slightest pause was Stefan's absence. She felt guilty, even though it wasn't technically her fault. Both Bonnie and Caroline knew that she was feeling anxious and guessed the issue. They told her that Elena had made some pointed comments, but that personally they weren't sure what she should do. Finally she decided to ask Damon.

Twas the night before the wedding. Luckily with Jessa's affliction, they wouldn't have to put up with THAT wedding tradition.

Sighing, she turned to him in their bed. "Damon," she said, pulling him from the magazine he was thumbing through.

"What is it, babe?" He asked, looking over.

Looking into his clear blue eyes, she almost reconsidered. "Do you think we should invite Stefan?"

It was his turn to sigh. He'd thought about it, she realized. And it was bothering him too. "I don't know, Jessa." He pulled her to him, and rested his chin on her head. "I've thought about it, but I want our day to be perfect. I don't want waves. I don't want confrontation. If he comes, so does she."

She thought about what he was saying and understood. Stefan may try to be happy for them, but would Elena? She'd been so angry when Jessa wouldn't agree to her demands. Would she be able to sit through watching them move one step closer to getting what they wanted without acting out?

"I just don't want you to be without your family on our day, Damon." She said quietly. "I want you to have him there."

"Ah, baby. You're there. You're my family. Your dad is my family. Hell, even your mom is." He chuckled, kissing her hair. "Stefan made his choice, Jessa. I made mine. If he wants to be there, he knows he's welcome. We don't have to send an invite."

She smiled and turned her head to him for a kiss.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore." She said, kissing him again.

"And I you, Jessica Warren."

 **THE NEXT DAY~~~**

Jessa was at their house as Damon was being spirited away by Ric and Tyler. He was trying to give her one last kiss, but Ric was pulling him by his jacket and Tyler was bemoaning that it was taking too long.

"Dammit, Ric, give me a second." He snarled, lurching out of his best friend's grip and pulling his bride to him for a scorching kiss. "I'll see you later this afternoon."

"You'll be at the altar? I'll be the one in white?" She said, hoping for flippancy. She mostly just couldn't wait. She was surrounded by vendors getting the house and grounds ready. They hadn't needed a stag party and bachelorette party. Mostly the group hung out and told stories about before Jessa had come back. If they'd hoped to make Jessa's hair raise, they'd been sadly mistaken. Instead, Jessa and Damon told stories of their youth and nearly made the others run scared.

Damon chuckled, and allowed the groomsmen to lead him away. He blew one last kiss to his bride. As he left, Bonnie and Caroline arrived. Her mother was not far behind. Her papa was meeting the men in town, hoping to make sure that they didn't do anything too ill advised like get her groom into the bourbon.

As Jessa's friends and mother prepared her for her wedding day, she watched the vendors put her vision for the wedding together. The chairs and flowers were the first to go up. Then came the candles and the aisle runner. The trees acted as a backdrop and as an altar, so the priest needed nothing there. Several hundred twinkle lights were added to the tree branches and trunks.

She barely noticed as Caroline applied her makeup. Bonnie was working miracles with her hair. Her mother was looking at the dress she'd picked, and she heard her intake of breath.

Opening her eyes, she looked at her mother in question. "It's beautiful, Jessa." She smiled and closed her eyes again, allowing Caroline to continue. The shoes that she'd picked were on the floor next to the dress, again kitten heels since she'd never really cared for high heels.

The florist carried up everyone's bouquets. And the photographer arrived in time to capture candid shots of the preparation of the bride. He took photos as everyone got ready, and assured Jessa that the men were ready and waiting. He also let her know that Damon looked nervous, but elated. She smiled, knowing that soon they'd be married and the nerves would be gone.

It took Bonnie, Caroline, and her mother to get the dress over her newly coiffed hair and perfect makeup. Once settled, she noticed that her mother had tears in her eyes. She gave her a brief hug, and noticed the time. Only a few more minutes to go. She looked to Caroline for confirmation as to whether the quartet ordered for her entrance music had arrived and received a nod. Settling carefully back down, she watched as her bridesmaids got prepared in record time, along with her mother. Her mother chose a dress of forest green, staying with the theme and it suited her.

"You're a beautiful bride, darling." Her mother said, smiling though happy tears. "He's going to cry you know?"

Jessa gave a small nod. "I thought he might." She smiled. "I probably will too."

"OK," Caroline announced, "It's time."

Jessa looked up, and saw that her two bridesmaids were ready. They looked beautiful as well. And sure enough, the clock showed that it was time to go.

"Are you ready, Jessa?" Bonnie asked, ever in tune with Jessa's feelings. "If you need another minute, we can wait."

"No," Jessa said, smiling brightly. "I've waited long enough for this day. Let's go!"

Down stairs, everything was coming together. She could hear the vendors working hard to get the traditional Halloween crafts and party games together. She also saw the food and drinks being arranged. Hoping her mother didn't notice any of the preparations, she kept moving.

Her papa was by the side exit, nearest the grounds where the wedding was occurring. He took one look at his daughter in her dress and his eyes welled up with tears. While she forewent the traditional veil, her hair was loose down her back, and the honey brown of it coupled with the length was enough. She was a vision. He offered her his arm as his wife stopped long enough to give them both a kiss.

Her bridesmaids smiled as they passed them to exit first. They could hear the strains of music from the quartet. Jessa waited quietly, her papa's silent strength beside her all she needed. Her hand on his arm, she waited until she heard her cue.

"It seems so strange to have to give you away so soon after finding you again," he whispered gently as they walked. "Damon is worthy of you. That alone allows me to do this, my darling girl."

Jessa couldn't answer, if she did she would find herself sobbing. Instead she sent him her love. Letting him know that she forgave him for leaving her. That she understood. That she loved him and that she would always love him.

She looked up and her view was taken by Damon. He blazed before her. While the groomsmen wore dark brown crushed velvet, he wore black on black. And he was all she could see. This was about him. Well, him and her. They were all that mattered today. Joining together as husband and wife, long overdue.

After meeting at the altar, her father gave her away, and then she remembered nothing past the "I dos". Everything blurred. It was simply Damon. The two of them. They really could have been on the moon. After the vows, the exchange of rings, and finally the kiss. They were presented as Mr. and Mrs. Damon Salvatore. And the amount of cheering startled her out of her bubble.

Wow so there really were other people around.

They walked back down the aisle to the house, and upstairs to their bedroom. While they thought about taking advantage of the fact that they were in their own bedroom, they realized that they didn't have enough time. Groaning, with humor, they changed into their "costumes".

Jessa was in fact Elmo. Not sexy Elmo, mind you, oh no. She chose to go as an actual Elmo. Fuzzy, furry, red, completely covered, except her face Elmo. Let's see how Damon feels about that Elmo.

When she turned around to see what he was dressed as she nearly wet herself. He was dressed as Big Bird. His face was uncovered too, but there he was huge and yellow. Feathery as he could be, but yes, he was a huge ass yellow bird.

"Dear God, can you read my mind now?" She asked, gasping for breath.

"No, but I can read the credit card statement." He replied shrugging. "I figured since you weren't going sexy, then I would too." He stuck out his tongue.

They started laughing and tried to figure out how to kiss with his Big Bird belly in the way. Finally she stood on their bed and leaned in. A quick smooch and down the stairs they went. Halfway down and she made a sobering realization.

"Damon," she said, stopping. "We're going to be cutting our wedding cake as Big Bird and Elmo."


	32. Chapter 32

They never made it all the way downstairs. Jessa's mother, either through intuition or through mind wandering, intercepted them. She scolded them as if they were toddlers, and sent them back upstairs to change back into their original wedding finery. She didn't send help either. They were being punished on their wedding day, by her mother.

Jessa and Damon entered their bedroom and again looked longingly at their bed. Sighing, they started to remove the costumes that made them laugh so hard mere moments before. Pouting, Jessa picked up her dress, wondering if Damon could actually help her back into it alone. It had taken three women earlier to get it over her head without marring the fabric with makeup.

"Here, let me help." He said, his voice a caress against her bare skin. His hands, skimmed down her bare back, not necessarily needing to, but wanting to nonetheless. "Have I told you yet how breathtaking you were in your dress?" He put a light kiss behind her ear as he moved her hair.

"Not yet." She breathed. She felt him pull her dress from her hands. He carefully handled it until he had it by the hem. Slowly he lowered it down over her head, smoothing it until it ran down her body, letting her slide her arms into the openings, and making sure it was laying perfectly. He ran his hands along her body, smoothing the velvet, careful of the creases.

"I love this part," he said, moving her hair so he fell fully over her shoulder, baring her back. His lips ran down her spine. "It's so completely open. I can lick the whole way down." And then he did just that. She shivered.

"Damon." Her voice was thick with need. "Is now really the best time?"

"Probably not, but God, this dress should have it's own movie." He said, standing straight up. He was looking over her shoulder, having positioned her in front of the mirror. He was in his boxers behind her. "You're finally completely mine and I'm finding it incredibly difficult not taking you right here, right now. Actually I want to kick everyone out of our house."

She smiled at that. "Need me to help you get dressed?" She gestured to his suit. He shook his head.

"No, I think I might need you to step outside." Her face fell. "Just for a second, baby. I'm finding it HARD to concentrate on the task at hand." She understood. They had guests. They couldn't just yet give in. Their bubble had to wait. She smiled and nodded.

She stepped into the hallway and waited until he redressed in his suit. It took seconds and they were again walking hand in hand down the stairs to the first floor. She didn't have to guess what everyone thought they'd been doing for that long. Too bad they were wrong. She nearly rolled her eyes. No they weren't actually giving in to their newlywed status, they were being punished for dressing up as Sesame Street characters. That sounded normal.

The reception was more fun than her mother expected. Blending the traditional wedding mainstays with Halloween party silliness was a work of genius. Their front porch was going to be crowded with Jack-o-lanterns, but it was well worth it. The costumes, they never did change again, were hilarious and fun. And the cake cutting was beautiful, even if they didn't smear it all over each one another. In the end, everyone agreed that their wedding was one for the books. And one that the town would remember for a very long time.

If anyone thought Stefan's absence was notable, no one chose to mention it. She was thankful for that. They all had fun, even when people realized that they actually had a house that had a ballroom. To be fair, they weren't planning on keeping it that way, but they kept it empty for the evening. The toasts were kept mostly PG and they didn't have to compel anyone. So all in all their wedding was a success.

The last guests left at midnight, and her parents left right after, letting them know that they'd have a late lunch with them before leaving the next day. Then the honeymoon would start. Two weeks of just Damon and Jessa. No renovations. No writing. No plans. Just the two of them.

Good to their word, Madeline and Johan arrived the next afternoon. The vendors were already in full swing, removing all signs of the wedding. Jessa met them at the back door and showed them to a table set up in the library.

"Sorry, this is the only quiet place today." She said, curling up with Damon on a soft chair on one side of the table. "They're taking all the rentals away today and it's a bit of a mess."

Her papa smiled as he watched the casual way his daughter and son-in-law held each other.

"No worries," he said, taking a small plate and loading up with the offerings at hand. "Do you think it will take longer than today to put things to rights?"

Damon shook his head. "No," he said, kissing Jessa's hair as he did regularly. "They're almost finished. It's just that they're loud."

Madeline nodded in agreement, having started her own lunch. "Still set on staying here for your honeymoon?" She asked again. "It's not too late for me to make arrangements for something more exotic."

Jessa shrugged. "I prefer home. Damon and I are fine here."

He agreed. "We did part of her book tour this year, plus we had to travel to find some of the renovation necessities. Staying home sounds like heaven."

Johan nodded as he chewed, it sounded reasonable to him. They looked content to him. He also knew his wife had her own ideas. She was more high maintenance.

"Well, if you change your mind, call me." She said, giving up for now.

They had a pleasant lunch, and as the day grew long, realized that the time had come to once again say goodbye. Jessa and Damon walked them to the door.

"We'll be in touch, Jessa." Johan said, hugging his daughter to him. "We'll have to see how often you want to see us now that you're starting out."

She considered what her papa was saying and realized he meant starting a family. Her eyes widened. They weren't there yet. Were they? She darted a glance at Damon and realized another chat was in their immediate future.

Her mother was chatting with Damon and took her in her arms next. "I'll call soon. Keep in mind what we've talked about, Jessica." She said, pulling back and looking into her eyes. "Keep your promise." Jessa nodded.

They left and Jessa turned to Damon. "Mr. Salvatore."

"Mrs. Salvatore." He said, pulling her to him and kissing her soundly. "What should we do today?"

She considered, first listening for the vendors. It seemed like they were finishing up. Another hour, perhaps two and they'd finally be alone. They could gather up the lunch dishes and have those ready for the kitchen, then go upstairs and wait them out.

"Well, funny you should ask," she said, a wicked grin playing at her lips.

 **FIVE HOURS LATER~~~~**

Jessa's stomach gave a loud roar and Damon chuckled.

"Well, that's a first." He said, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't I feed you today?"

She glared at him briefly. "Yes, but we did just clear a major portion of our list. I mean we did pages of the list." She reminded him, attempting his eye waggle.

He laughed loudly in agreement. "Very true." Dropping a kiss on her nose. "What would you like to eat, my beautiful wife?" He asked, standing up from the bed in one of the guest rooms. He was wonderfully naked and for a moment she felt a hunger of a different sort. Then her stomach roared again.

"Pizza." She blurted out. "Lots of pepperoni. Less sauce, half of the cheese, minimal garlic." Then she thought some more. "And I'm thirsty. So iced tea, lightly sweetened, please?"

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. She ate light. She always had. Not because it was girly. Just because that was Jessa. He could count on half a hand the times she's requested pizza. If pizza was what she wanted though, he'd order pizza.

Grabbing his cell phone, he ordered her pizza precisely like she requested. Plus the iced tea. Then he came back to bed. She was waiting for him, still completely, perfectly naked.

"I ordered your pizza, my love. And your tea." He said, crawling back into bed. He pulled her to him. "Do you want to get dressed and wait downstairs for it?"

She snuggled into him, kissing his neck. "Do we have to?" She asked, nibbling lightly at a spot she knew would drive him to distraction. "I'd much rather wait right here." She flicked her tongue and his breath caught. "Unless YOU'D rather wait downstairs."

He swallowed hard. Dear lord, what was she doing to him? "No, we can wait here." He was surprised to hear how steady his voice sounded. "Do you have any ideas how to kill time?"

Before the words were out of his mouth, she'd pounced and he was amazed that he even heard the doorbell when the pizza was delivered.


	33. Chapter 33

**A NOTE TO MY LOVELY READERS: I KNOW I'VE INUNDATED YOU WITH A LOT OF CHAPTERS IN THE PAST COUPLE OF DAYS. IT'S BEEN A GOOD COUPLE OF DAYS FOR MY MUSE, I LOVE THOSE DAYS. IT SHOULD BE SAID THAT I AM SHOCKED THAT I LET KLAUS LIVE (I REALLY REALLY THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO DIE, REALLY I DID, BUT THEN I REALIZED THAT HE'D DO ANYTHING TO SURVIVE, INCLUDING RUN SCARED). NEXT UP, I DO THINK THAT UNDER THE RIGHT CIRCUMSTANCES THAT DAMON SALVATORE WOULD DRESS UP LIKE BIG BIRD. I SAID IT, I MEANT IT. PLUS, I KIND OF WANT TO SEE IT NOW.**

 **THE FINAL CHAPTERS OF THIS FANFICTION ARE GOING TO BE BIG BAD FREE. I FELT THE NEED TO WARN EVERYONE. JESSA AND DAMON HAVE EARNED IT. DAMON ESPECIALLY. HE'S PLAYED HERO ENOUGH. NOW IS HIS 'HAPPILY EVER AFTER' TIME. SO IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR BIG BADS. SORRY. DRAMA, PERHAPS. BIG BAD, HERO HAIR STUFF, NO.**

 **ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING. FEED ME REVIEWS.**

Two weeks of honeymoon spoiled Jessa and Damon. They had such peace from spending time learning each other's ways. Not just bodies and sexual needs, but how they liked their mornings to begin. Jessa wasn't a morning person, which should have been the major tip off on the morning of her scones and fresh squeezed orange juice binge.

They learned what television shows they really liked to watch. Damon was open to new shows, but would turn on a dime. Jessa preferred shows that actually taught her something. She didn't really do mindless shows. Damon's goal was to introduce her to escapism television and movies. He found that in movies, Audrey Hepburn was a winner.

Books were always a winner with Jessa, while Damon was more interested in magazines. It worked, because they had both in abundance. The library was still their favorite room, barring their bedroom. It was were they went to relax.

Next came foods. Damon was still curious about Jessa's change in appetite. Suddenly she was ravenous. First she convinced him it was due to her more active lifestyle. Which made sense. They were having even more sex than usual. Then she tried to explain it as the fact that he was drinking from her. Also true, but not really all that much. He'd sip here or there, nowhere near as much blood as he'd take from a blood bag or human. And her appetite in comparison was exponentially larger.

After the pizza, not two hours later her stomach was roaring again. This time it was steak with a baked potato, broccoli, roll, and more tea. And then it kept going. She was eating more and more and more. He wasn't worried that she was going to gain weight or anything weird like that, it was simply not in character. And after the Martha Stewart morning, Damon was looking for any other changes. Her mother had given him a talking to, in his head of course, to tell him to watch for changes.

Here he was, as Jessa slept next to him, trying to decide if he felt like tattling to her mother. He was worried. This was so different from the Jessa he knew, what if something was wrong and he didn't share? Even if it was nothing, would it be better to ask and it be nothing than not ask and it be something?

Pulling out his cell, he quietly dialed as he moved to the bathroom. Her mother picked up almost before the first ring. As he quietly explained his fears, she listened and told him what she suspected, and he stared at his reflection in the mirror over the sink. Letting her words sink in, he asked the first question that came to mind.

"Your book said we had to both want this?" He asked, accusingly.

She sighed. "Your marriage meant you did."

His grip on the phone was tight enough to break it so he had to force himself to loosen it. "You should have warned us." His voice was a hiss. "You should have told her or me."

"I know," she said, quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Too little," he snarled, keeping his voice low. "I'm going to have to tell her. You might want to stay clear. I'm not sure how she's going to take this. We haven't even had a chance to talk about it yet."

"Maybe her papa," she offered.

"NO," he said, cutting her off. "I'll take care of it. I'll let you both know when and if you're welcome again."

He hung up and set the phone down and clutched the basin. If he were being honest, he'd thought it might be this. Jessa was pregnant. Already. Looking in the mirror he considered what he had to do. They wanted children. Of course they did. He just wasn't sure NOW was when they want to start. He chuckled quietly. God had a hell of a sense of humor when it came to him and Jessa.

Damon walked back into their bedroom. She was still asleep. Her hair was fanned out behind her on her pillow. She looked so tiny. And inside her was his baby. His heart clenched. He'd give his life for her, and now he had another reason to live.

He crawled into bed beside her and felt her shift toward him. He opened his arms and she moved instinctively into them. She snuggled against his chest and his chin fell against her head. He could breathe her scent and it calmed him. They'd be alright. She was always the voice of reason and he'd be right beside her. It just always seemed to pile on. He felt her shift and start to wake up.

"Hey, you," she said. Her voice thick with sleep. She pulled back slightly so she could look up at him. "You left me."

"Only for a few minutes." He soothed. Cradling her face and giving her a kiss. "I had to make a call."

She looked confused and glanced at the window. Noticing it was still the dead of night. "It's still dark. Who'd you call?"

He thought about trying to put her off until morning, but that wasn't the type of relationship they had. "Your mother."

Jessa started to wake up for real. "Why would you call my mother in the dead of night, Damon?" She pulled away and sat up. Reaching for the bedside light, she turned it on. Blinking away the cobwebs, she turned to him for answers.

"I was worried about you, babe. You've been eating differently. And a little off kilter, so I wanted to check it out with your mother." He told her, being fully honest. "It turns out that I was right, you're not yourself."

"What do you mean, I'm not myself?" She asked, taking his hand. "I told you, between feeding you and our extracurricular activities, I have to keep up my strength. A little extra nourishment isn't all that odd."

He pulled her onto his lap, and stared deeply into her eyes. "You're right. It's not odd to have extra nourishment in your condition. You're pregnant, Jessa."

Jessa felt her eyes go wide. It couldn't be. They both had to agree. They BOTH had to be on the same page. There had to be permission. She could not be pregnant. She felt herself shaking her head. "I'm not, Damon."

"I spoke to Madeline, Jessa. Apparently, our MARRIAGE is the agreement." He said, smiling ruefully at her, knowing where her mind had gone. "It seems your mother failed to mention that part to us."

Jessa felt lightheaded. She fell forward, letting her forehead lay on Damon's chest. She allowed his scent fill her senses and calm her. It was too soon. They were only just starting out. And that was what her papa was alluding to. He'd known. He probably thought her mother had said something.

"A baby?" She said, muffled against his chest. "Are we even ready for a baby?"

Damon was rubbing her back, soothing her as best he could. "I'm not sure anyone is ever fully ready for a baby, Jessa. We'll try to be." He cupped her chin and tilted her head back so he could see her face. "I love you. It's sooner than we expected, and sure we hadn't started the conversation about a family of our own yet, but we know we want one, Jessa. We'll figure it out."

She smiled at him. Damon Salvatore, her rock. "I love you, do you know that?" She said, thickly.

"I think you might have mentioned it a time or two." He said, dipping his head down for a kiss. "We're going to be fine, Jessa. We have each other."

"And baby makes three," Jessa whispered.


	34. Chapter 34

Damon settled into the idea of becoming a father more quickly than Jessa did at becoming a mother. Aside from her ravenous appetite and being even more amorous than usual, she couldn't say she felt all that different. Mostly she felt irritated that her parents hadn't clued her in that merely saying "I do" was the agreement that Damon and she had to give to make creating a family possible.

She hadn't taken the step of calling her mother to ask any questions about her condition. She really didn't see a need to. After all, there wasn't all that much of a change to her daily activities. And so, while Damon went to a local bookstore and picked up a variety of parenting books, she happily got back into the swing of her normal routine.

It was the week of Thanksgiving when she noticed the first change. Her jeans were starting to get a little tight around the waist and her breasts were feeling heavier. Well, she thought, that was to be expected. She was eating more, and given that there was a little person inside of her, she was bound to need new clothes eventually. She groaned as she realized that she was going to have to go shopping during the holidays.

Damon, always carefully in tune to her moods, heard the groan and was at her side in a flash.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his arms snaking around her waist. His chin propping on top of her head and looking at her in the mirror.

She smiled up at him. "I'm finally starting to show." She pulled up her t-shirt and showed him how the jeans wouldn't snap. "I'm just thinking about how much of a nightmare the stores are going to be this time of year." Her nose crinkled at the thought of the crowds.

Damon was listening as he cupped her barely noticeable bump. "Jessa, our baby is in here." He whispered, awestruck. Before she knew what he was doing, he was on his knees in front of her, his lips inches from her belly button. "Hey, little one. It's me, your daddy." She gave a quiet chuckle as he whispered to her bump. "Mommy is worried about crowds and clothes, but I'm in awe. We made you." He stopped and dropped a kiss right below her belly button. Jessa smiled, her eyes glassy.

"I have no idea how you ever convinced this town that you were terrifying, Damon Salvatore." She said, as he got back on his feet. She pulled him to her and gave him a kiss. "You are literally the biggest softie I have ever met in my life." She smiled up at him, laughing as his gave her a mock glare.

"Don't go ruining my reputation, woman." He said, tapping her lightly on her nose. "I just happen to adore you, and our little bun. Now, as for clothes, do you have any stretchy pants?"

She sighed, and nodded. "Of course I do, it's the worst kept secret of womankind. I'll grab them, and I guess off shopping I go." She could tell she sounded like a petulant child, because she felt like one.

"Off WE go," he corrected. "I'll go with you. We'll make a day of it."

She smiled, realizing that he'd do anything to make her life easier, including braving holiday shopping crowds. "I swear, everytime I think I couldn't love you more, you go and give me a reason to love you more."

Damon gave her one of the brightest smiles she'd ever seen. "You've given me everything I could ever dream of, Jessa, and then multiplied it. I love you."

 **HOURS LATER~~~~~**

"Did we really need to get all those Christmas decorations?" Jessa asked, after they'd put away the shopping. They were cuddling on the sofa in the library, still their favorite place in the house.

"Yes," Damon confirmed, hugging her tighter against him as he dropped a kiss into her hair. "It's our first Christmas as newlyweds, and next year will be the baby's first Christmas, so we won't feel like doing all the shopping we just did."

"Hmm," she said, not completely convinced. "We didn't get a tree." She pointed out. They hadn't bought one of the huge fake trees and there had been plenty in every store they'd gone through. She had, however, stocked up on plenty of nice maternity clothes. Enough to get her through the rest of her pregnancy, hopefully.

"Of course not," he said, as if it were perfectly clear why they had negated getting a tree.

"Why not?" She asked, clearing missing something.

He sighed. "Because, my lovely wife, we're going to have a real tree." He kissed her head again. "A real tree is the only way to celebrate Christmas. Don't you remember when we were kids?"

She did, vaguely. Those weren't her favorite parts of their youth, so they weren't as vivid. If he insisted she'd go along with it. She was starting to feel more excited about the baby. Apparently buying maternity clothes was her trigger.

"Damon?" She asked, running a hand across her small bump, and watching as his hand fell over hers. "What sex do you hope our baby is?"

He thought about it for a moment. If he were being completely honest with himself, he hoped the baby was a miniature of Jessa. Every time he thought of Jessa giving birth, and oddly he had thought about it, he saw a little girl. He knew the baby would be perfect and healthy, unlike other parents who had to give that prayer, they were guaranteed it, so he needn't waste a wish.

"A little you," he said, smiling. "It's what I see anytime I think of the end of your pregnancy."

She smiled and gave a little chuckle. "How odd. I hadn't really given it much thought honestly." He'd known it hadn't felt real to her until recently. "I guess I'd like another you. When you were young, you never really got to be a child. I'd like to see a little you, but let that little boy have a childhood." She smiled sadly thinking about it.

He smiled into her hair. "You're a miracle, Jessa. Even when you're thinking about our child or children you're trying to help the past." He sighed. "Do you think we should call your parents?"

It was her turn to sigh. "Eventually I'll have to. My mother will have to be here, Damon, whether I want her or not. She's experience it first hand. While Bonnie might be able to help, my mother is the only other person almost like me. As angry as I am that they didn't come clean about this, it's done. And our family was inevitable. It's sooner, perhaps than we wanted, but our little one will be loved no matter the timing."

He turned her to face him. "I love you." He said, three little words that meant everything. "And our little one will bring more love than we can ever imagine."

While they were out, they'd gone grocery shopping for Thanksgiving dinner. They had bought enough, just in case their usual suspects dropped by, and to cover Jessa's appetite. Damon was looking forward to returning to family traditions with the one person from his past that he fondly remembered spending the holidays with as a youngster. Jessa, though vague about the holidays of their youth, he felt would remember given the right incentive. She would remember when he started bringing out recipes from stacks he had found before he moved in, and when they decorated for Christmas. He wanted their new life together, to have at least part of their past because he wanted their children to know how important that time was to their future.

He smiled as he watched her turn the pages of the recipes that he'd come across, seeing Hattie's handwriting, along with the other cooks that had worked in the Salvatore kitchen. The look on Jessa's face as she smiled sadly, remembering them.

"Damon," she whispered, awe heavy in her tone. "Where did you find these cards?"

He sauntered up behind her, wrapping his arms behind her and resting his hands on the small swell of her bump. "I found them in a nook inside a cabinet in the summer kitchen. I had sneaked back, before Stefan went on his rampage. A cook invited me in before they realized I'd been 'killed'. I grabbed them without thinking what I was doing. I kept them and hid them. They were in my room at the boarding house right up until I moved in here." He kissed the side of her head, beside her ear. "I really had no idea why I was keeping them. Sentimentality, I suppose. Then you came back, and here we are."

Jessa was smiling brightly as she came across the recipe for Hattie's fully dressed turkey. "I can actually make the turkey exactly as Hattie did." She said, turning in his arms, and looking up at him. "I think that you're going to be very happy with that outcome, aren't you?" He gave her a boyish smile and kissed her soundly.

"Most definitely." He pulled back and kissed her nose. "Now do you remember the holidays from our childhood?"

She nodded with a smile. "They're coming back. This is going to be an awful lot of food, Damon." She said, thinking of the massive amount of groceries they'd picked up just for Thanksgiving dinner alone. "Especially since there's only the two of us."

Booping her on her nose, he pulled fully away. "I think we both know, we're not going to be spending Thanksgiving alone. Ric will no doubt show up, Bonnie will make at least a pass by, Caroline and Liz should be calling to see if we want to pop in on them, and Tyler and his mom are alone for the holidays, if you want to invite them." He shrugged, thinking that they'd no doubt be taking them all in like strays. "If you haven't noticed, all those 'meddling kids' you were so hesitant about, are attracted to you like a magnet. And you've adopted them all."

Jessa giggled, "I couldn't really help it. They seem so lost." She looked down at the pile of cards that she was studying. "What other dishes were usually on our table during the holidays, Damon?"

They sat for the next half an hour and made up the menu for Thanksgiving, while also trying to decide who was going to be on the guest list. Hashing everything out and snacking while doing it, Jessa was surprised to find herself becoming more and more excited. Usually not very social, suddenly she wanted to be in the thick of things. Besides, they were talking about letting everyone know that they were expecting during the dinner.


	35. Chapter 35

**NOTE: Just thought I'd drop a note and let everyone know that I've started a Tumblr. I thought I'd use it to flesh out my stories a bit. I'll be adding pictures (of Jessa's house, her engagement dress, bridesmaids gowns, her wedding dress, and the like). Also I'll be adding things for some of my other stories there. If I think it works, I'll post there and here. We'll see. Thanks so much if you like what I'm doing here. And if not, sorry? My Tumblr is same as here PastPresentFiction and the link is on my profile here. Thanks a bunch for your support!**

Jessa was surrounded by ingredients when Bonnie and Ric showed up carrying totes of more ingredients. She and Damon hadn't checked the recipe cards prior to their shopping trip, so they hadn't realized that there were some pretty strange things that were included in what constituted a traditional family meal from their past.

Technically, Thanksgiving dinner wasn't celebrated until right before the war of Southern aggression began, but large family meals were had for many reasons. Jessa was putting together a fully dressed turkey that they'd usually eaten for any number of reasons, either because one of their fathers had been given some boon of a financial success or because one of their mothers felt like celebrating for no apparent reason. The sides that would accompany this massive bird was dependent upon the season, so she and Damon rummaged through the cards and played a mix and match of their favorites.

Now Bonnie and Ric was joining the newlyweds in the kitchen, chopping and reading the recipe cards that they'd carefully encased in laminate. Soft music was playing in the background, and the scent of herb encrusted turkey baking was carrying them through the rest of their dinner preparations. They were laughing as Damon opened a bottle of wine and Jessa went to let Caroline and Liz in the front door.

Damon had been correct in his belief that their first Thanksgiving wasn't going to be lonely. The Forbes had been the first to check in with the newlyweds. Damon had asked the sheriff and her wayward daughter to join them for dinner. Liz careful to offer a side and dessert. Next had been the mayor, who was coming up the steps as Jessa was showing Liz where to hang her coat. She stood aside while Tyler and his mother came inside, carrying a bottle of wine and a lovely bouquet to add to the centerpiece on their growing table. Matt Donovan, Tyler assured her, would be by later. He had to close the Grille and make sure everything was locked up before he'd head over.

They all made their way back to the kitchen, and everyone was making appreciative noises about the appetizing scent of the turkey and the accompanying sides. Jessa was smiling as they entered the open space of the kitchen and saw her husband with Bonnie and Ric, holding court as the pots on the stove were bubbling perfectly, and the oven was right on schedule. Damon filled glasses with wine, eyeing Liz and Tyler's mother in case anyone wanted to point out the ages of Bonnie, Tyler, and Caroline. Luckily, the holiday spirit was with everyone, and aside from Jessa, everyone took a glass.

"To our first official holiday," Damon said, holding his glass high. "In our house, among our friends and family." He knew that they noticed Jessa's parents were missing, as were Stefan and Elena, but no one mentioned it. "To many more."

"Here, here." Ric said, getting an echo. "How long until we eat?" He said, with wide eyes.

At that, Jessa's stomach gave a loud rumble. Everyone laughed as her face burnt. She glanced at her feet for a beat, until Damon raised her chin for a kiss. "Our little one wants to be announced, baby." He whispered, with a chuckle.

"Not yet," she answered. "Let's have dinner first." She kissed him back, then motioned for him to let her finish getting dinner together. "Let me have a look," she told the room.

She started flitting around the room, checking the turkey first, she saw it was finished. Turning the oven off, she asked Liz if the rolls needed warming. Liz confirmed that they'd probably taste better with a little heat, so Jessa tossed them onto a pan and put them in the still warm oven. She then checked and then plated or dished up each side dish as they finished. Carefully handing each to a waiting guest. Telling each person where on the table to sit each dish, she then asked her husband, and Ric to pull out the turkey. It would be up to them to make sure the turkey made it onto the platter safely. Then onto the table, so Damon could carve the bird for dinner. Lastly she removed the now warm rolls and put them in a napkin lined basket, and out they went to a linen prepared table in the dining room.

Before everyone could sit, the doorbell rang. Jessa smiled. "Tyler, Matt's here. Could you go let him in?" She asked, as she asked everyone to have a seat. They weren't going to be formal with Damon at the head of the table and she at the foot. She took the seat next to her husband, and watched with pride as he took the knife and started to carve Hattie's fully dressed turkey, while Matt took his spot. She smiled as Matt nodded his apology for his lateness. Their family, this ragtag group of people, none of whom shared a drop of blood or genetic with them, sat together and ate a meal almost entirely of recipes that came from Jessa and Damon's past lives. Lives that neither of them would have guessed would ever have intersected again.

The conversations that flowed around them never seemed odd or awkward. None of it, not even when Caroline and Bonnie discussed the differences between how the food tasted different now that Caroline wasn't a vampire any longer. Not weird when Tyler openly talked about how happy he was now that he didn't have to worry about buying new chains each full moon, in front of his mother, a widow because of the moon curse. Jessa caught Damon's eye and saw that even he thought their new reality was pretty amazing. As the dinner was coming to an end, even when dessert was served, and Liz and Caroline had truly outdone themselves with the pies. Jessa sent Damon a message asking if he was ready to tell them their news?

His blinding smile was all the confirmation she needed. Sitting back in her chair, she was content to allow him the joy of getting to tell everyone. She nodded to him, and let her hands fall to her small bump, cradling it. He sighed slightly, and she could see his eyes light up even more.

He stood up and grabbed his wine glass again. "I know I already toasted once this evening. To our first real holiday in our house." He looked down at his beautiful wife. "But I have one more thing to give thanks for, it's a big one." Smiling, he reached down for her hand. She gladly gave him one. He kissed her knuckles and looked up to see their friends, more like family watching him. "We wanted to invite you here, to celebrate Thanksgiving and to let you know that our family is growing. Jessa is giving me even more to love. We're having a baby!" He smiled, even though from where Jessa was sitting she could see the glassiness of his eyes. Big softie.

Everyone erupted. They were so happy.

"I KNEW IT!" Bonnie said, leaning over in her seat next to Jessa. "I felt something different when I hugged you earlier." She whispered in her ear. "I just felt something. It's not bad, of course, just different, again."

Ric was grinning like an idiot, and everyone was clapping and happy. Seeing everyone so happy was like icing on the proverbial cake. Jessa, and Damon when he sat back down, accept their well wishes, and enjoyed knowing that they were as happy as the couple. Knowing that others were as excited helped, even though they didn't need them to be.

After a bit, they all got together and put away the leftovers, sharing with Matt since he was on his own and Bonnie since her dad was here and there. Ric was usually over when he was hungry, so his leftovers lived in their fridge.

Then the decorating for Christmas began, aside from the tree. The tree had to be picked out by the men of the family, which meant that Damon, Ric, Tyler, and Matt made a man date for the next afternoon to go fetch one. Until then, they chose to put up the other things that Jessa and Damon had purchased. Stockings, lights for the windows, and other decorations like lighted presents and cutouts. The house started to look more festive by the minute. And everyone agreed to come back the following evening to decorate the tree.

New traditions were mingling with the old, and Jessa couldn't be happier. By late evening, everyone was saying their goodbyes. As Damon waved everyone off, Jessa was snuggled on the sofa in the library, a warm tea in her hands watching the flames of a fire in the fireplace. She was thinking hard about a phone call she didn't want to make, but knew that she needed to regardless.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Damon asked, crawling onto the sofa behind her. A feat she'd never get used to or tired of, she snuggled against him.

"Just thinking about calling my mother." She answered, sitting her teacup down on the side table. She laid her head back against his arm and looked up into his clear blue eyes. The calmness that always settled over her when she focused on him allowed her to think about what she had to do. "I'm going to need to talk to her. And I'm sure Papa is waiting to hear from me." She contemplated the call. "I'm not as angry as I was, I guess the excitement is building." She smiled up at him.

He leaned down for a kiss. "Well, of course it is." After briefly allowing their lips to touch, he pulled back. "Our baby will be amazing. A mixture of you and me? I can't wait."

 _ **TWO WEEKS AFTER THANKSGIVING**_

"Stop fussing with the tree," Damon said, barely looking up from the magazine he was flipping through.

Jessa was looking at the ornaments that Damon and the others had decorated the massive tree with the boys had found and placed in the corner of the library. She was waiting for her parents. They were due any moment and she was fussing. She couldn't help it. Nervousness was new for her, but there it was.

In two weeks, her bump had grown a little. She was thankful that she'd shopped for as much of her pregnancy as she could predict ahead of time, because she really couldn't think of a torture worse than shopping during the holidays. She and Damon had taken to having their groceries delivered and she was doing her gift shopping online.

After waiting a few days after Thanksgiving to call her parents, her mother had told her that they were travelling, but they'd be coming back to the US in two weeks. So now she was on pins and needles and waiting for them to ring the bell. She knew that her pregnancy was healthy, but she was still worried. She was only the second in the line of whatever she and her mother were, and even then she was different.

"Do you think I should call Bonnie?" Jessa asked, worried that maybe she should have someone else to chime in for help. "I mean, my mother might need backup during the delivery, right?"

Damon finally tossed the magazine aside. "Babe," he said, reaching for her as she came too close, and pulling her onto his lap. "You're nowhere near delivery. Let's just talk to your mother first. Then, we'll see what comes next, OK?" He kissed the side of her head. "Calm down, love. You're driving yourself crazy, and worrying for nothing." He held on to her and forced her to focus on him for a moment, calming her down again. "Remember, you and me, we've got this."

Sighing, she felt herself calm, again. "You're right. I'm just so nervous." Jessa said, agreeing that she was probably freaking out for no reason, but also that she was powerless to stop. "I'm so new to all this. And I'm only the second, Damon."

"I know, baby." He said, looking into her eyes. "But we will make sure it will all be alright. You know I'll make sure of that, right?" She knew he would. And that helped.

The doorbell rang, and she rose from his lap, pulling him to his feet. "Guess Mother is finally here." He dropped a kiss onto the top of her head.

"And so is your Papa," he soothed. His hand held hers, and they walked to the door to welcome her parents.

 _ **HOURS LATER**_

Her parents took moments to settle into their rooms, on the opposite side of the house this time. Then her mother did a brief examination of Jessa. It wasn't as invasive as a real medical doctor might have done, and most of it was done with closed eyes and hovering hands. The real shock came when her mother looked at them and asked if they had heard the heartbeats.

"I'm sorry, did you say heartbeats? As in plural?" Jessa asked. Staring at her mother as though she'd grown an extra head, plural.

Damon was staring at Jessa still slight bump, as though it held the answers to the universe. He was concentrating, and she realized that he was attempting to distinguish the beats. She closed her eyes and attempted to as well. It sounded like an echoing horse hoof beating. With her eyes closed, but squinting to try telling if it was a singular beat or more than one, she felt like a failure. Opening her eyes she found Damon staring up at her. Quirking her eyebrow, she asked him if he heard what her mother was inferring about their children? His slight shake told her he was as in the dark as she was and she was thankful for that at least.

"No, Mother," Jessa answered, hoping her exasperation was being kept to a minimum. "We don't hear more than one beat. In fact, we didn't even hear the one." She looked away from Damon and noticed her mother's eye roll. "Guess we were too busy DIGESTING the news that we'd gotten pregnant a bit earlier than EXPECTED."

Let her deal with the fact that she'd caused that little hiccup. Jessa sighed and took Damon's hand in hers. His thumb began making the soothing motion against her skin she was so accustomed to. She waited to calm fully before asking more questions about her current condition.

"You're saying there's more than one baby, obviously. Are we having twins, or are there more, Mother?" Jessa asked, looking closely at her mother, so there'd be no more surprises.

"Twins," Madeline confirmed. "I can't guess sex, although you should be able to confirm it on your own if you choose to as you progress." She smiled, trying to smooth over hurt feelings. "From here on out, your pregnancy will be just as a normal mortal human woman would progress. Aside from our pregnancy being able to be confirmed almost immediately, they move at the same pace. Also, of course you'll be healthy, and you won't have the horrible side effects. No sickness. You may eat more, you will have a heightened sense of scent, yes more than even before, and your libido will grow. Other than that, and the obvious weight gain, sensitivity with your breasts from the milk production, you'll continue as before." She smiled. "You'll be due in late June, early July." She considered, "I'd say summer solstice time."

Jessa thought about everything and smiled, at least she wouldn't be hugely pregnant when it was disgustingly hot. "Will you need help during delivery, Mother? You will be here for my delivery, won't you?" She confirmed, unsure, but hopeful.

"Of course I'll be here," her mother said, looking at her as though she'd lost her mind. "And yes, I'd like to have some help. Perhaps the Bennett witch from your wedding. I shouldn't need her magic, but having someone who could access magic would be nice to have on hand, just in case." She sighed, "Damon will want to be nearby, of course."

Damon's head shot up. "Try in the room with her, Madeline." He snarled, glaring at his mother-in-law. "We're not in the time when you gave birth to Jessa. I'll be right beside Jessa when she gives birth to my children, thank you very much." He was holding tight to Jessa's hands as if daring her to pull him away.

Jessa's papa had been silent until this point and then he choked back a laugh. She shot him a look and saw him staring at his shoes in humorous reflection. "Papa, do you have something to add?"

"I was just thinking about the day you were born, Princess." He said, looking up with mirth marking his face. "I wanted so desperately to be in the room, but the old hens wouldn't allow it." He shot an approving look at Damon. "Good on you, my boy. Stay by my daughter's side. Keep an eye on what's going on. And let me know what the hell happens in there would you?"

He winked, and went to the side board to pour himself a drink as he chuckled at the thought of Damon and his wife in a battle of wills.

Madeline rolled her eyes again. "Yes, yes. Well fine, you'll be in the room, probably in the way, and Bonnie and I will make sure the babies make their entrance." She sat down beside the parents to be. "It'll be fine. All the two of you really have to do is prepare the nursery, pick out the names, and be ready for some sleepless nights when they get here." She shrugged, and Jessa considered the fact that her mother needed to do none of that when she'd been born. After all, she'd had a house full of servants. Looking at Damon, she realized he thought the same thing about his parents and hers.

"Easy," Jessa agreed, trying to hide her smile.

"Simple," Damon said, his smirk plain on his face.

Her papa's laughter rang out from the corner as if he could read both of their minds.


	36. Chapter 36

Twas the night after Christmas and Damon was holding his wife in bed. They'd spent Christmas Eve with those they considered their extended family. Her parents, Ric, Bonnie, Liz, Caroline, Tyler, Carol, and Matt all came over to have dinner and do a present exchange. They also sat around and talked about how Christmases had changed from when Damon and Jessa had been children to how they were now.

Madeline and Johan had an awkward moment when they thought that Jessa was going to turn cold toward them about the Christmases they'd missed when they had faked their own deaths. She hadn't, not after Damon had begun discussing his favorite moments of having her at his family Christmases. He still couldn't believe that she still had the vaguest memories of those times, but with his help they were coming back.

Their more current family members, watched and listened, as Damon reminded his wife of the past. Drawn into a world that sounded so strange to them, yet with Jessa's power, and her mother's help unfolded like a movie. It was magical for them all.

Watching the first Christmas after Jessa's parents' "deaths" should have been difficult, but Damon and his mother, Lily had been adamant that she had the best celebration that they could manage. Together, with Hattie's help, they worked to bring all Jessa's favorite things to pass. Damon and Lily found copies of Jessa's favorite books, lost in the fire that burned her house and wrapped them carefully. Hattie, with the help of the kitchen staff made every light delicacy Jessa had ever craved, the night before Christmas hoping to tempt her always light appetite. Even Stefan and his father got in it and worked to find dresses in her favorite colors and styles that they hoped would put a smile on their newest family member. The whole house worked overtime to make that Christmas one to remember, so Damon was shocked that she didn't really recall much of it.

After walking through the entire holiday with their family, Jessa finally stopped the vision, and showed Damon and others what she remembered about that Christmas. It was the night after a very long day of Christmas. She remembered smiling through presents, and forcing herself to taste every treat that Hattie had made. She took the books that Lily and Damon had thoughtfully replaced for her, not wanting to tell them that the ones lost had held flowers that her father had picked for her, and she'd pressed inside the pages. She had allowed Hattie to help her hang the very pretty dresses that Mr. Salvatore and Stefan and picked out for her up in her closet. Then she let her help her get ready for bed. As Hattie left the room, and as Jessa lowered the wick of the lamp, she crawled into the large bed, and considered the day.

Thinking about how her new family had tried so hard to make her feel welcome, and replacing what she'd lost was nice, but heartbreaking. She felt a sob rise in her throat. She tried desperately to hold it back because Hattie had left a crack in her door and she was already halfway in her bed and didn't feel like getting back down to close it. The sob wouldn't stop and it escaped, the door pushed open and there he was. Damon, it was always Damon. He could seemingly feel her every emotion and find her at a moment's notice. Without even questioning if she needed him, he was at her bedside, and then he was holding her. And that's all she needed to let loose the pain she'd felt all day long. She cried for the family that wasn't there on Christmas day. Her mother and her papa. And Damon held her as her heart broke into a million little pieces one more time.

"That's what I remembered from my first Christmas with your family, Damon." Jessa said, pulling everyone out of her mind. "I guess that's why holidays with your family tended to be so vague." She gave a sad smile. "The only bright spot tended to be you, and sometimes Lily."

"Oh, baby," he said, pulling her into his lap, and breathing in her hair. "I never once considered that. Jesus. What that must have been like for you? And you always put such a sweet spin on it for us." He shook his head. "You were always making it better for me." He kissed her head, not even noticing that they were in their house surrounded by their family.

"What did I say before, Damon?" She asked, pulling back so he could look into her eyes. "Never think about redeeming yourself with me. You and me, we're perfect." She cupped his face between her hands and kissed him. "Now, we're making everyone here very uncomfortable." She smiled and pulled away. "So I'm curious. What should we name the babies? Let's take a poll?" She asked, eyes sparkling with mischief.

He groaned. "We're NOT naming the twins by poll." He said, glaring around the room. "So don't even THINK that it's going to happen that way."

Jessa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, but I really want some ideas." She said, looking around. "For instance, should we stay with the whole vintage Italian thing? Or should we just stay with vintage period?"

Everyone sat for a moment considering. Ric had a glass of bourbon. "Jack is a nice name." He said, grinning.

"Great," Madeline said. "Booze related names. That's a great idea."

Tyler ran to the kitchen and grabbed a dry erase board Jessa kept for lists. "Let's keep track on this." He said, holding a marker. "So should I add 'Jack' or was that a really terrible joke?" He asked, looking from Ric to Madeline.

"Joke," Ric said, gulping down a shot of bourbon.

"I like the name 'Dante'," Carol Lockwood offered. "It keeps with both vintage and Italian." She took a small sip from her red wine. "And since Jessa is very literary, it checks that box as well."

Jessa smiled, she couldn't deny the truth in all three. She nodded at Tyler.

"Bella," Caroline calls out from beside the tree. "It's from a book, too. Italian, sort of old."

Damon groaned. "Doesn't count as bookish. It's from those Twilight books. The sparkly vampire ones. So NO. I don't care about the rest. Just NO NO NO."

Jessa cringed. Shaking her head at Tyler. "Sorry, Caroline. I can't have Daddy wanting to spew irritation every time he says the baby's name."

Liz was thinking when she smiled. "It's not Italian, but Roselyn. It's floral, like Damon's mother's name, and vintage, so it has an old school feel."

Damon smiled. "I like that one. Add it to the list, Ty."

They kept going until midnight. The names grew to add: Levi, Enoch, Theo, Isaiah, Gian, Antony, Lucan, Nicoli, and Silvio for boys. For girls Isla, Opal, Amelia, Antonia, Bellissa, Eleonova, Carina, Elesabetta, and Sarafina.

After everyone left, flush with food, drink, presents, and the feeling that their world was growing, but for the better and Jessa's parents had begged off for bed, the couple sat together for awhile in their favorite room. As the fire in the fireplace started to die down, Damon held his wife and told her how much he loved how their lives had turned out. How he couldn't have imagined this future, had he even been tempted to assume she'd come back into his orbit. Smiling and kissing her hair he reminisced about how many Christmases they'd missed, and how he couldn't wait to make up for them with their two little ones.

She'd turned carefully in his arms and smiled, eyes shining with joy and love. "I couldn't have imagined all this either, Damon. I guess for a writer, I don't have that great of an imagination." She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him with all the emotion that she felt. Joy that they were finally together. Elation, if a little fear, of the family they were expecting. Love, so much love that it almost hurt.

As they left the library and made their way to their bedroom, she had to chuckle at how quickly everything fell into place. He looked at her curiously and she shook her head, leading him into the room. Undressing in front of him, watching the fire of desire flare to life in his eyes, she didn't even have a moment of distress at the growing bump that had caused her such irritation at Thanksgiving. She didn't even have a second of shock when he dropped to his knees in front of her to kiss where their babies were growing within her. A tear fell from her eye as she listened to him whispering that he loved them, and their mommy, and he couldn't wait to meet them.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore." She whispered as he rose to pick her up and carry her to bed. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, but she knew he could hear her.

"Until time stops, Jessa." He answered, carefully laying her on the bed, and stepping back to undress himself. "And then I will find that damn clock and restart it."

Smiling, they fell into the intimate bubble that popped up between them and the world, making love and knowing that they had found what others would envy. True love, even after walking through darkness.


	37. Chapter 37

Jessa's pregnancy continued on pace. She grew heavy with their children, but far from the uncertainty that plagued her in the beginning, she started to glow with the understanding that women had been doing this since the dawn of humankind. If they could, so could she.

The tally of possible names hadn't grown, but it was becoming clear that there were clear favorites. Most popular for boys seemed to be Levi, Theo, and Dante. Girls names were more difficult. The leaders were Emilia, Opal, Roselyn, and Elesabetta. As for the parents, they were still in a debate of a different sort.

"Jessa," Damon pleaded, looking into his wife's eyes with need. "Please, your mother said you could."

Jessa was unmoved. "I thought we'd agreed early on to be surprised? What's so important about knowing early?"

Damon rolled his gorgeous blue eyes. "Babe, how are we supposed to decorate the nursery? What about clothes? And all the little details for our little ones?"

She walked over to where he was sprawled on the sofa in the library. She was seven months along and a bit unwieldy, but she still managed to perch on his lap. Taking his face in her hands, she turned him to look into her eyes. "Do you REALLY want to know?" She asked, certain that if he so desperately wanted it, she'd give it to him.

His eyes softened at her question. Did he really want to know? Yes. He was almost burning with curiosity. Did he want to make her learn something she didn't want to know? Of course not. He'd follow her lead, but he did want some idea of nursery decor, baby clothes, and at some point an idea about names would be nice. He started to shake his head, but she stopped him. Her eyes widened and she blurted out what he wanted to know, but she may not have.

"It's a boy and a girl." Her eyes were still wide and she looked at him like she was in shock and more than a little awe.

"Jessa?" He was scared, the look on her face wasn't what he expected and she looked like it hadn't been her choice to answer. "What is it?"

"THEY told me, Damon. I can HEAR our children's thoughts." She was slowly getting over her shock, and was starting to smile. "They love your voice, and think that I worry too much."

Damon was grinning like a madman. Of course his beautiful, talented, powerful wife would be able to do the unimaginable. He kissed her quiet and stared deeply into her eyes. Pulling away, he told her how amazing she was.

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

"Mother and Papa should be here by next week," Jessa said, as she hung up the phone. "They wanted to take one last trip and this was the first time they had cell coverage. If the weather holds, their travel plans should be OK."

Damon was painting the nursery. Mint green with a border added later, if they could ever decide on the theme. He smiled at his very pregnant wife. She was beautiful with her hair up in a loose bun and tendrils framing her face. Wearing oversized denim bibs, she asked him if he needed her help. Shaking his head, he gestured to the heavily padded rocking chair that he'd sat beside a finished wall.

They had made one of the suites Damon and his contractors designed into a nursery and playroom. As she sat in the chair and lightly rocked, she cradled her large belly. When she gave a gasp, he dropped the paintbrush and was at her side in a flash. "Jessa, are you ok?" He was terrified, but didn't want to show it. He feared that she'd go into labor before her mother arrived. He had read in one of his many books about childbirth that with twins, early birth is normal.

Smiling at him, she took his hand and placed it on her bump. "Just the twins trying to fight for limited space." He was always amazed when he felt his children move. They were active, and fiesty, just like their parents. Chuckling he dipped his head and gave them a stern talking to.

"Guys, tone it down, Mommy needs a break." He kissed the bulge of her belly, and felt them move beneath his lips. "Daddy loves you!"

When he stood up halfway, he carefully kissed his wife. "And Daddy definitely loves you, Mommy."

She smiled at him as he turned back to finish the last wall. "You're almost done."

"Yep," he answered, then asked for what felt like the millionth time. "Have we decided on the border?"

"What did you vote for?" She asked, feeling like she was dealing with a bad case of pregnancy brain. "Bears or jungle?"

"Teddy bears." He replied. "The cream color of the border, plus the lightness of the bears looks neutral enough for both of them, and it compliments the color of the walls."

"Teddy bears it is," she said, not remembering why they'd struggled for so long. "The jungle theme might be too vibrant against the lightness of the walls. Did I really put up a fight for it?"

Finishing the last swipe of color, he turned to her and grinned. "Yes, you fought like a tiger."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Great, now we just have to pick names."

Damon moved back to her side. Pulling her to her feet, he walked her out of the nursery and down the hall to their room. She sat up against the headboard as he went into the bathroom to clean up a bit. Coming back into the room, he noticed that she had taken down her hair.

"We could just wait to meet them?" He offered. "We know the contenders, the names we like the most, but what if we wait to meet Lil Miss and Mister Salvatore?"

He crawled into bed beside her. Opening his arms as he sat against the headboard, she happily moved over to lay against him. His reasoning worked, even if it meant that they'd have their family and friends constantly asking what they picked. She sighed as she heard the comfort of his heartbeat. She was tired and open to a nap.

"Sounds good to me," she answered, a yawn escaping. "So does a nap."

He chuckled and slid down to the pillows. "Then we nap." As she fell asleep, he was again struck by how lucky he was. Holding the woman he adored, who was carrying his children inside her, what could be better than this?


	38. Chapter 38

As June moved toward the solstice, Jessa found that she'd been wrong. Even early June in Virginia was unbearably hot for a heavily pregnant woman. It didn't matter that the house was air conditioned. It didn't matter how much ice was in her drinks, or how lightly she ate or dressed. She was roasting.

"Someone take me swimming?" She'd begged at one point. "A river, a pool, the quarry. I don't care, just give me a puddle of cold water and dunk me in it."

Damon had been fearful. He'd looked to his mother-in-law and saw she was holding back laughter. What was wrong with his wife?

"Jessica," her mother said, drawing her ire. "You can't go swimming. You're far too pregnant, and as for a puddle of water, we could fill a bathtub with cold water, but it may shock the babies. Do you want to make them uncomfortable?"

She muttered under her breath, "they're making me uncomfortable." And her mother couldn't hold her laughter back. Glaring at the insufferable woman she came close to kicking her out of the house.

"You're close, darling." Her mother said, ignoring the irritation in her daughter's face. "The irritation is normal. You may even hate Damon soon."

Jessa's eyes widened, clarity came over her. She was irritable because it was almost over, she was huge and nearing the day that she'd finally meet her two little occupants. Of course, hadn't she seen ridiculous movies with this very premise? She'd assumed it was exaggerated, but if how she felt was any indication, it was undersold.

"I wouldn't dare, Mother." She answered, considering being angry with Damon over her predicament silly. "We're in this together."

Her mother smiled knowingly. "Well, aside from the fact that you are the one being used as a incubator, and that you'll be the one pushing two babies from a very small opening that has to stretch to accommodate them leaving, sure you're in it together." Jessa hated her smugness, but had to admit she was right in her explanation.

"I'll be right beside you the entire time," Damon assured her, coming up behind her and rubbing soothingly on her lower back. "And, Jessa? You can rage at me all you want, I'm here no matter what."

 **JUNE 20, 2012**

The first pressure Jessa felt wasn't completely uncomfortable. It was almost like a cramp, clutching at her stomach, but not unbearable. She ignored it at first, but it grew, blossoming into real discomfort. After about an hour, she didn't even realize that she was making a noise, but Damon noticed.

It was during dinner. Her parents had gone out for one last date night before the babies arrived, and so it was just the two of them at the kitchen table. She gasped and pain tightened her eyes. Damon reached for her hand, but it was clutching her fork as though she was going to melt it with her touch.

"Jessa?" He asked, fear blooming in his chest. "Babe, what's wrong?"

It took her a full minute to be able to unclench her hand and focus on him and what he was asking. Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd taken, she looked into his eyes and admitted she was probably in labor. "The cramps started about an hour ago, but that one was particularly strong."

He stood up and pulled her from her chair. "Let's get you to your room." They'd chosen a room downstairs for the birthing room, and he took her there. "Should I call your parents?"

She shook her head, allowing him to help her into the twin sized bed in the guest room they chose for this. "No, you know it could take hours for me to be fully ready to deliver. Just let me rest. They'll be home soon."

As she lay back, another pain gripped her and she held his hand in a clench that would have crushed a normal human. "That's right, baby, you hold on to me. I'll be by your side no matter what." The pain lasted for a full minute and she gasped when it released her. "I should at least call Bonnie, so she knows to be ready."

Nodding, she lay back in relief that the pain passed. She listened as he told Bonnie that her contractions had begun, but no, her water hadn't broken. No sooner had he said the words did it happen. "Damon?" She said, feeling gross at the gush of fluid, hot running from her. When he turned to her, she answered, "Splash."

His eyes widened and he told Bonnie the update. Assuring her that he would call Madeline, he hung up and pushed the button for her mother. He quickly updated his mother-in-law and then hung up as another contraction hit. As she clutched at him, he watched a clock placed by the bed for this reason. One full minute again, and as she settled back she grimaced. "What's wrong?"

"Another gush of fluid," she looked grossed out, because it felt gross to her. "I thought it just broke and was finished."

Damon shook his head. "No, it can go on for awhile. Off and on." He knew she hated feeling dirty or messy. "We can change you and the bed, but it will keep happening, Jessa."

She nodded, dealing with the frustration of messiness. "It's fine. What did Mother say?"

"They're on their way. So is Bonnie." He smiled down at her as another contraction hit. Two minutes between them, and lasting a full minute. "I'm not sure the babies want to wait for the solstice."

As she worked through the pain, she hoped he was right. The solstice was tomorrow and she really didn't want to go that long through this pain. If the contractions felt like this, what was actual birth going to feel like?

 **HOURS LATER**

Jessa was wearing down. The pain, the frustration of waiting, and honestly everyone being overbearingly sweet was driving her mad. Her mother assured her that she was almost ready. Almost? It had been forever since the first pain. Why didn't these babies understand they were being evicted.

Damon was by her side the entire time. He offered ice chips. He wiped her brow. He told her how wonderful and brave she was and how much he loved her. So why did she want to smack his hand away and scream at him?

"OK, Jessica." Her mother said, smiling after checking under the sheet that covered her from the waist down again. "It's time to start pushing."

Ugh, now?! She felt like a worn out dishrag. She didn't have the energy. She didn't feel like it. Couldn't someone else do it for her? Damon seemed willing.

"Come on, Jessa." Bonnie offered, taking the hand opposite from Damon. "You can do this. You want to see your daughter and son, don't you?"

Yes, she did. So sitting up as her mother indicated she should, she held tight to both Damon and Bonnie and pushed as hard as she could. The pushing felt like it took hours too, with plenty of promises and motivation from Bonnie, Damon, and her mother. Hours must have passed before the first baby was free, and she finally heard a cry.

"Your daughter, Jessa." Her mother said, cleaning the baby and having Damon cut the cord. Then her beautiful blue eyed girl was laying on her chest. Not a long enough reprieve, because soon Bonnie was cradling her daughter while another round of pushing began.

Eons passed, she was so tired, so worn down. Surely he'd be free faster than this? But again she forgot how long it took when she heard another cry.

"And your son, my darling." Her mother again cleaned and had Damon cut the cord. Soon another blue eyed babe was cradled to her chest, and Bonnie returned with their daughter and she and Damon sat holding their children, staring into eyes that looked so like their father, but with light hair like their mother. Smiling through tears they looked on their children and each other with wonder.

"Have you finally picked names?" Bonnie asked, tears in her eyes as well. She was helping Madeline clean up the mess and eventually Jessa.

Jessa and Damon nodded at each other, having another internal conversation. "Bonnie, Mother, meet Roselyn Serafina and Dante Isaiah Salvatore." They looked up to see the two women smiling through their tears. "Could someone get Papa?"

Her papa was overcome when he met his grandchildren. He was amazed at their size and his daughter having brought them into this world. Smiling he held each after they'd been fed.

"I have a princess and a prince." He said grinning at the two bundles on either arm. "This is a perfect day."

Jessa realized that the sun was shining outside the window. "So they really were born on the solstice?"

Her mother looked smug. "Of course they were. I told you they would be."

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

Their house was once again filled with friends and family. No one aside from Bonnie and her parents had met the babies yet. They had taken the week to acclimate to their new reality. The babies tended to sleep at the same time, but that meant that they were hungry at the same time and ready for changing. Thankfully Jessa and Damon were quick studies.

As everyone gathered in the library. Jessa and Damon entered holding their two bundles. Smiles greeted them as they introduced their daughter and son, then everyone took a turn at holding them. Finally they settled in for an early dinner, everyone talking about how beautiful the babies were and how quiet they were.

"Damon and I have made another decision." Everyone stopped chatting and looked at Jessa. "If you're willing, we'd like for Ric and Bonnie to be their godparents."

Ric looked gobsmacked. Bonnie looked proud. "Of course we will." She answered, shooting Damon's best friend a look to force him to nod. "It would be an honor." He choked out.


	39. Chapter 39

**DECEMBER 24, 2018**

Jessa sat on the sofa in the library cradling newborn Isla Amelia. The baby had just eaten, and she was watching her in awe. She chuckled as she heard Damon growling in the hallway.

Turning to the library entrance, she watched as her husband chased Rosie into the room. Growling like a bear, her little girl was giggling as she ran from the fearful beast. Wondering where Dante was, she did a quick scan of the room and saw him under a table concentrating hard on his daddy's feet. Before she could call out a warning, Damon fell like a tree.

"Dante!" She admonished with a twinkle in her eye. "What has Mommy said about using our powers against the powerless?"

Her little dark haired, blue eyed boy came out from under his hiding place with a pout. "But Daddy was chasing Rosie, and you said that our powers are for protecting ourselves and our family." He looked so much like his Daddy had in youth that it made her heart stutter.

"Daddy's family, buddy." Damon said, pulling his son into his embrace. Rosie clamored into the hug. "Luckily, he's also not powerless. Checking his feet, he noticed that Dante had managed to make the shoelaces tie together. "Besides you did a really good job on that spell."

Jessa rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang. "You're incorrigible. Boundaries, Damon." She stood up with Isla still cradled in her arms. "Now, untie Daddy's shoes while I go greet our guests."

It was still tradition to come to the Salvatore house for Christmas Eve. Over the years the core group remained, sometimes with plus ones for the singles. Only one couple was never included, and Jessa still wondered if that was for the best. Perhaps Elena and Stefan deserved to have a chance to play a part in their family?

Opening the door, she found Ric. He was early, but he usually was. Smiling she stepped back so he could come inside. He looked down at the baby in her arms and she could tell what he wanted. Handing over Isla, she watched as he cuddled her to him. A natural, once she'd convinced him to hold the twins.

"Hello, Issie. Uncle Ric is here with presents." He kissed her sweet smelling head and smiled at Jessa. "Where are my demons?"

On cue the twins came tumbling into the entryway. "Hiya Uncle Ric!" They said in unison. He gave a light chuckle as they hugged his legs. "Merry Christmas!" They'd been high on excitement all day. They're extended family was coming all at once and PRESENTS!

"Do you need any help with anything, Ric?" Damon asked, having finally untied his shoe laces and joining his family in the entryway.

Ric nodded as he rocked the baby gently when she began to make disgruntled noises. "There are some bags in the car. Let me give this little angel back to Mommy and I'll go out with you." He carefully handed the baby back to Jessa before going back outside.

Jessa could see the beam of more headlights as they opened the door, and knew that the others were coming. This was the first Christmas in 6 years that her parents were going to be away. The rest of their family was hellbent on keeping the twins occupied so they wouldn't feel the loss of their Grampa and Grandmother as deeply. And her Papa had promised to call before they kids were ready for bed.

As their family came, by ones and groups, Jessa reflected on how wonderful this tradition was for their whole group. Every year they tried to get together for Thanksgiving and Christmas Eve, but even when they couldn't manage to make Thanksgiving work, Christmas Eve was ALWAYS together. She watched through a front window, rocking from side to side so Issie stayed calm, as Damon and Ric gathered not only the presents from his car, but also helping the others with theirs.

She had left the door slightly ajar so they could all tramp in and the twins greeted each guest as happily and excitedly as they had Ric. Finally everyone was inside, coats taken and put up on the rack then they all made their way to the library. Jessa sat down and smiled as Carol and Liz tried to decide who would get to hold Issie first. The others were arranging the presents under the tree as the twins, being less mischievous than earlier, tried to help.

"Something smells amazing," Caroline said, standing up and brushing her hands on her jeans. "Did you make that roast recipe that I love, Jessa?"

Damon answered, moving to his wife's side. "Of course she did, along with at least one favorite dish for each of you." He smiled as he dropped a kiss on her head. Then sitting down, he pulled her onto his lap.

"And you get a favorite dish, too. Don't pretend I forgot you." She said kissing him lightly.

They sat and talked for a bit, catching up on news and Jessa couldn't help but notice that Ric looked more uptight now that they were getting comfortable. She didn't try to listen to his thoughts, having learned to control that power over the years. It helped with her sanity if she could turn it down or off, especially with toddlers. She did, however, send a message to Damon and felt him shift under her.

"Damon, what's wrong with Ric?" Was her next question for her loving husband.

Leaning into her so it would seem he was planting a kiss on her ear, he told her. "Stefan and Elena want to make peace. He got to play messenger boy."

"How do you feel about it? Do you want to try?" She asked, thinking that leaving the decision to him was appropriate. She felt him shrug, and realized he was thinking about it. "If you want to, then I'm willing to support it."

He nodded and finally did plant the kiss on her earlobe. "I love you."

She smiled in return. "Everyone ready for dinner?" She asked aloud. The adults nodded and her twins pouted. "Buck up, kiddos, after dinner we'll start presents." That got smiles back on their tiny faces. By now, Isla was asleep and they put her in a bassinet near the dining room table.

Jessa commandeered the adults to bring everything to the table and then they took their usual places. The twins each picked a godparent to sit by, and the adults fell into the chairs they'd claimed during their first family meal. Jessa sat by Damon, watching as he cut the roast and everyone passed the sides around. She smiled at the normalness of their new reality. So very different from what each of them had thought possible before they'd returned to each other's lives.

Dinner passed in a rush of conversation and joking. Compliments on the food were plenty, but clearly the twins were jumping at the bait to get into those presents under the tree. Finally, after an eternity to her small ones, they were finished and cleaned the table before returning to the library.

The adults settled into the sofas and chairs and watched as Caroline and Tyler pulled the presents from under the tree to hand them out. The twins got handed two each to start with, simply to help contain their energy for a bit. Jessa had brought Isla's cradle into the room and sat next to it, watching her smallest angel sleep through the noise.

Presents were exchanged between her family members and Jessa was smiling as everyone seemed to get at least one thing they absolutely wanted. Of course, she'd helped with that, not buying each thing, but letting someone on the list know what each person REALLY wanted. At least her mind reading came in handy for some things.

Rosie and Dante were ecstatic with their presents, and wanted to know if they could "help" Issie with hers. Jessa assured them that they could, when their baby sister was awake. Which meant in the morning. Groans from their mouths didn't help their cause. Uncle Ric and Auntie Bonnie took over, distracting their godchildren with their new bounty. The rest of the group sat chatting, waiting for Jessa's parents to call in.

"It feels a bit weird that they aren't here, doesn't it?" Liz said, taking a glass of mulled wine from Damon.

Jessa nodded. "Yes, it does. Mother wanted a vacation though. They were just here for Isla's birth, and Papa thought she deserved a break."

"From her grandbabies?" Carol asked, askance. "These darling babies adore their Grandmother and Grampa."

Damon smiled at the two women who had become surrogate grandmothers to his children. "Yeah, well my mother-in-law isn't as maternal as the three of you." He gestured to the sheriff, mayor, and his wife. "She tends to get a little overwhelmed by the twins, and Issie is a bit much. I think she assumed we'd leave it with the twins."

Jessa chuckled. "She didn't want more than one, she cannot fathom Damon and I wanting more than two." She squinted into the fire. "My Papa was the one who was more fascinated with me as a child. She spent most of my childhood being my teacher of how to be a 'proper young lady'." She rolled her eyes. "My Papa, on the other hand, showed me how to be a child."

Liz and Carol looked uncomfortable. Damon smiled. "Don't worry, Jessa's made peace with the reality of her parents."

Right on cue, Jessa's cell rang. "It's Grampa!" She announced and Rosie and Dante ran to take the phone from her. As the chattered to her papa, she smiled. He was their favorite, just as he'd been hers.

"K, Grampa, we'll let Mommy put the phone on speaker." Dante said, handing it back to her. Pressing the speaker button, she waited to hear her papa's voice.

"Hello, lovelies!" Her papa said, and she could hear his smile. "We're so sorry we're missing family time, but I have it under good authority that you'll all be getting some presents from Santa in the next day or so. Sorry he's a bit late, but he got the list I sent a bit late."

Jessa smiled, the twins weren't really believers in Santa, but her papa was sure that they still needed to pretend. "Papa, how's your trip? And is Mother having fun?"

His chuckle came as he pressed the speaker button on his side. "It's been wonderful, and she seems to be having a reasonably good time."

Madeline came on after a small smacking sound. "He's being modest again. I've had a luxurious time and I'm fighting him about relocating to this island. Blue skies and blue water, it's amazing."

Damon shot Jessa a look that clearly read, "we could finally take a honeymoon it sounds like paradise." She chuckled at him and shot a look at their three children. "Babysitters, we have half a dozen." She shook her head, promising to talk about it later.

"We're glad you're having fun! Merry Christmas!" Jessa said instead, and the rest of their family echoed the wishes. "We'll let you get back to it! Love you!"

The party broke up after the twins were ushered to bed and read stories by their godparents. Jessa sat in the library, gently rocking Issie's cradle with her foot while she watched the lights glow in the darkness of the room. Damon had seen everyone out, and after Ric and Bonnie said their final goodbyes, he joined her.

Lifting her up and putting her back on his lap. She lay back against his chest and waited for the two discussions they were due. She was curious about both what he wanted to do about Stefan and Elena's wish to be reintroduced to their family, and this honeymoon he wanted.

She felt him sigh as he kissed her hair. "I'm trying to decide whether we start with the fun idea or the one that may have Shakespearean overtones." She gave him her left and and watched as his wrapped around hers, their wedding rings flashing in the twinkling of the lights. He kissed her knuckles and smiled.

"My brother and his girlfriend," a deeper sigh. "I don't know if I trust them. And we have Rosie, Dante, and that little angel right there." She could tell he was looking into Isla's cradle. "Should I invite them back?"

It was Jessa's turn to sigh. "You know we can protect the children, Damon. And as for inviting them, I can undo that as well. It's why they had to use Ric as messenger. Do you want to see Stefan again?"

"I do." She could tell that the answer surprised him. "It's probably stupid, but I do want to. I want him to meet his nieces and nephew. I want to share my happiness with him."

She nodded and then to break his seriousness she offered, "Big softie, like I said." Turning to face him, she kissed him deeply.

"After the new year, when your parents are in town, we'll invite them over." He said, pulling back and staring into her eyes. "Then once I'm convinced that my brother and his girl are being honest, we'll plan the honeymoon my beautiful wife deserves."

Shaking her head she rolled her eyes. "I don't need a honeymoon. I live one. And I'm not sure I'll feel comfortable leaving Issie so soon."

Damon kissed her into silence. She felt the same burning pull, the want and need of him building. As they felt certain the library was burning around them, he pulled back. "We do, Jessa." His eyes were locked on hers and their heartbeats were so loud she felt certain that Issie could hear. "I want to take you somewhere, alone, and remind you of how it was before the babies came. I want to be able to hear those noises that we can't make anymore while enjoying our bodies touching and taking each other to highs unseen by mortal eyes."

She cupped his face, understanding that he needed this as much as he felt she did. "OK. We'll do it." She smiled. "I couldn't deny you anything, Damon."


	40. Chapter 40

NOTE: This is the final chapter of this story. I planned all along to give Damon a happily ever after with this story and I feel like I've done that. I wanted to post this note, thanking the readers who stayed to the end, and also to ask something of the readers on this site and other fan fiction sites. A plea, if you will. I know that readers are just as passionate about the stories we write as we are, but I also want to ask that those same passionate readers try to understand something about our writings. We don't get paid to write these stories, and never will. We don't create original characters or put familiar characters in new situations because of the acclaim we receive, but at least for me, I create stories I wanted to read. I never remove reviews, I accept all criticism, but here's something that makes no sense to me: the belief that when an original character doesn't act as a reader wants them to, they get to demand or critique the originalness because it didn't match the story THEY wanted to read.

Someone far superior to me as a writer once said- "If there's a book that you want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it." (Toni Morrison, if you're curious.) I cannot force anyone to read my stories, nor would I want to, but the feeling that a reader can control the narrative or even the pace that others write at, is ridiculous. So I challenge those readers to do as the quote said, if you haven't read it and want to, then write it yourself. See how easy it is, and listen as the world gives you the input that writers on this site get.

Again, thank you for reading to the end. Thank you for your input and your compassion. I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Jessa and Damon's love story. And if you don't, feel free to tell me how I should have written my own story. Then, have the courage to try to write it yourself.

 **JANUARY 17, 2014**

Damon was pacing in the library. His in-laws had the twins in their playroom, keeping them occupied while Isla napped in her nursery. Jessa was perched on the sofa, watching as he paced. She knew that he was worried. Today was the day. Stefan and Elena, after breaking the protection spell she'd casted seven years ago, would be arriving at any minute.

Ric wanted to come as well, but Jessa promised him that it wasn't necessary. No one needed to bear witness if she had to remove her brother-in-law from the premise by magical force. And she didn't want anyone to see if Elena showed herself for a bitter, entitled bitch again. It was enough that she and Damon shunned the couple, best if the rest of the town figured it out on their own.

The knock on the door came finally, and she stood up to take her husband's hand. Together, a united front, they walked to greet their guests. She nodded her encouragement as Damon reached for the knob. He asked, silently for her to read his brother and Elena. As if he had to ask, she thought, but another nod and the door opened.

"Hello, brother," Damon said, smirking at Stefan waiting on this doorstep. Beside him, Elena, six years older, stood. Damon barely noticed her.

Jessa barely paid attention to the greetings as she was so focused on their minds. Stefan truly wanted to see the life that she and Damon had built. He was genuine in wanting to meet his extended family and it had hurt to miss their wedding. Knowing that his thoughts were pure, she focused on Elena's.

She was shocked to see that the years prior to this reunion hadn't been easy on Elena's conscience. She listened as Elena's thoughts were an echo of Stefan's. She'd caused a rift between the brothers because she'd been selfish. They had missed seeing someone she'd felt was a friend get married. She'd missed the happiness that came from the news of their children. And she felt terrible. No longer did she worry about losing Stefan, instead she was realizing that the choice was hers. She could lose him or she could become a vampire. And she was trying to decide.

Before telling Damon what she heard, she invited them both in. He glanced at her and she gave a slight nod. It was enough for him, he stood back and Stefan and Elena crossed the threshold. After a brief tour of the house, skipping the playroom and nursery, they came to the library. Sitting together and sharing glasses of Hattie's lemonade, Jessa was happy to see that the thoughts remained pure between their guests.

"Your home is gorgeous, Jessa." Elena said, smiling.

Jessa smiled back and told them both that Damon had been the guiding force for the updates. He reminded her that she'd had some input. "No alot, but some." He said, winking. She laughed and snuggled into him on the sofa.

She asked him if he was ready to have them meet the children. His kiss on her ear was confirmation. She sent a message to her parents to bring the twins and Isla downstairs to meet their Uncle and Aunt. Stefan could hear their pounding footsteps before they were audible to Elena and she saw his eyes twinkle with excitement.

"Do I hear company coming?" He asked, looking at Jessa for confirmation.

"It's time for you to meet our holy terrors, and the baby." She answered, smiling as Rosie and Dante came rushing into the room, followed by her papa carrying Isla. The twins drew up short when confronted by the new faces.

"Dante Isaiah, Roselyn Serafina, and the little bundle in my papa's arms is Isla Amelia." Damon had stood and presented his children to his brother and Elena. "Rosie, Dante, this is your Uncle Stefan and Aunt Elena."

Jessa watched as Stefan carefully walked to his niece and nephew and bent down to their level. Elena stood awkwardly beside him waiting to see how they received him. Dante, always brave, held out his small hand. "Hi, I'm Dante." Stefan smiled and took the little hand in his and shook it solemnly.

"I'm your uncle, Stefan." He waited for Rosie to mimic her brother and then repeated the action. "Your daddy and I are brothers. And this," he pulled Elena down to his side. "Is Aunt Elena."

Jessa felt tears well into her eyes as the Elena she'd heard so much about finally shown through. She watched as Elena took each hand and shook it, then she started chatting with the two about their favorite toys and books. Never once, and she checked, did her thoughts run to harming them or asking once more for this life to be hers. She finally understood that this was impossible for her, but that she and Stefan could access it with their extended family. She finally made her choice. She'd take the plunge and be with Stefan for all time.

Hours after they arrived, and after sharing pizza and games with the twins, holding Isla and ahhing over their newly reunited family, Stefan and Elena were ready to go. Promises, which would be firmly kept, to keep visits and calls were made. As Damon walked them to the door, Jessa staying with the kids and her parents, he hugged both.

"Don't be strangers, brother." He said, pulling back and smiling at the missing pieces to his new life. "If you play your cards right, you'll even get invites to Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"It's a done deal!" He heard Jessa shout from the library and he laughed.

"The mistress of the mansion as spoken," he said, opening the door for them. "Seriously though, thank you for coming."

"Thank you for letting us." Elena said. "I'm sorry for what I did to make this happen, to begin with, I mean." She was looking at her feet and then Jessa was at the door.

"Hey," Jessa said, pulling her into a hug. "You've learned and that's what matters. Besides, I'm looking forward to the future, and so should you." A knowing smile crossed both women's lips and Stefan shot Damon a confused look.

"Don't ask, brother. Trust me, you'll find out when you're meant to." He rolled his eyes and pulled his wife into his arms. Back to his front, he kissed her head. "Jessa hears things, remember?"

Elena and Stefan left on that note and Damon and Jessa went back to the library. Her papa was playing a board game with Rosie and Dante and her mother was holding Issie. Taking the baby from her mother, Jessa sat down on the sofa. She watched while the twins worked together to beat their grampa. Shaking her head, she was happy that their lives were going the way they should.

"Now, we can finally talk about our postponed honeymoon!" Damon said, smiling wide as he cuddled his wife and daughter.

Rolling her eyes, she smiled. This was her life. Her love and her world. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
